Two lives of one magical mind
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry wakes after the fighting and remembers nothing about his life, not who he is, not who his friends are, nothing. Can Harry Potter deal with this new development in his life. Warning: strong language, gay story, detailed sex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting with the rest of the Weasley's waiting for the magical mortuary finished taking details about Fred before taking his body away. Bill and Charlie had spoken with Minerva about taking some food from the kitchens since no one had been at the Burrow in months, naturally she agreed, so the two older Weasley boys headed down into the kitchen. When the magical mortuary were done, Mr. Weasley got all his children, Harry and Hermione into the fireplace in the great hall where they all flooed to the Burrow.

Nobody spoke, Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, but everyone heard her sniff a few times, then wipe her eyes before she would go back to making a late breakfast for everyone. Harry and Hermione went upstairs to put their bag away. Hermione went straight into Ginny's room, while Harry went into Ron's. The moment Harry sat on his bed, he felt how tired he was, so he lay back and was asleep within minutes.

'Dad, I'm going to sleep for a while. We've been on the go since we left Bills.'

'Alright Ron,' Arthur nodded then watched as his son and Hermione walked up the stairs.

Later that day, Harry slowly woke up. He looked around the small room, noticed the other bed was occupied. He slowly got up and felt the aches and pains all over his body, he looked down and noticed a lot of dirt and grime all over him, but most of all, a lot of dried blood over his shirt. He moved slowly to the door and heard voices coming from down the stairs. Then someone walked up to him.

'You doing alright Harry?' Charlie asked.

Harry jumped and looked around, 'Um, do I know you?'

'Yeah, Charlie remember. You must still be half asleep mate.'

'Charlie,' Harry stared up at him, 'Um, I don't remember, but you called me Harry, is that my name?'

Charlie stared at Harry for a minute, at first thinking Harry might have been joking around, but he knew Harry wouldn't do that, especially now.

'Yeah, Harry Potter, are you serious, you don't know who I am?'

Harry shook his head, 'You look nice and friendly, but I don't know you. I can see blood all over me, did something happen to me, is that why I can't remember?'

'I think I should take you down to mum and dad, work out what's going on.'

'My mum and dad or yours, unless we have the same?'

'Mine, come on, we'll find out what's wrong with you,' Charlie took Harry's arm and led him downstairs, 'Mum, dad, we've got a problem.'

'What is it Charlie, I don't think we could deal with anything else right now,' Arthur said wearily.

'It's Harry, he has no idea who he is, he didn't know who I am.'

'Well, I can tell their your parents, their redheads, are they your brothers and sister, since their redheads as well?'

'Yeah, they are Harry, why don't you sit down,' Charlie led Harry to a seat and they both sat but Charlie looked worried.

'I'll contact Poppy, see if she can come quickly, get her to have a look at Harry.' Arthur got up and went to the fireplace.

'What's he doing at the fireplace?'

'He's going to floo someone, the healer from Hogwarts,' Charlie explained.

Harry watched the redheaded man stick his head in, 'Hey, he'll burn himself,' Harry shouted as he went to get up.

Charlie put his hand on Harry's arm, 'No he won't, it's fine. He's just going to talk to someone.'

'Why doesn't he use the phone?'

'Um, Harry, wizards and witches don't use phones, most don't even know what they are. I do as I have muggle friends,' Charlie said.

'Muggles, witches and wizards, what's going on Charlie? Did a witch do something to me, one of those evil witches with warts on their noses with bad hair and teeth? I used to watch movies with those in them.'

'I have no idea what you mean by that. Ginny, go wake Hermione, she might be able to explain things to Harry as she's muggleborn,' Charlie said, then turned back to Harry, 'See Hermione, Ginny and my mum are witches, we're all wizards, so are you. Muggles are non-magical people and Hermione, who's a friend of yours, she has muggle parents but is a witch.'

'I don't understand,' Harry said the redheaded girl and a bushy haired girl walk down stairs.

'Harry,' Hermione knelt down next to him, 'do you know who I am?'

'No, Charlie said Hermione, so is that your name?'

'Yes, we're best friends Harry, along with Ron, Charlie's other brother who's asleep upstairs. You sleep in his room.'

'I saw someone in the other bed. But if I sleep in that room, is this were I live, why don't I live with my parents?'

'Let's explain all that later Harry, this is Poppy Pomfrey, a healer, she's treated you before.' Arthur said.

'A healer, is that like a doctor, because she looks like a nurse.'

'She's like a doctor Harry, but she can do more than doctors. She's looked after you for years when we were students at Hogwarts,' Hermione explained but looked up at Poppy with a worried expression.

'Harry, come in to the living room with me, so I can try and work out why you don't remember.'

Harry looked nervously at Charlie, 'It's fine Harry, I'll come with you, so will Hermione.'

'Okay,' Harry, Charlie and Hermione all walked into the living room with Poppy.

'Just lie down on the couch and I'll see if I can find what's wrong.'

Harry lay down and watched the woman pulled a stick thing out of her sleeve and started to wave it over him.

'What's she doing with that stick?'

'It's a wand Harry, all of us have our own wands, you should have three on you right now. One you like to keep in your sleeve or in your pocket, but let's wait until Madame Pomfrey finishes,' Hermione said watching the matron.

'You look hurt to Charlie, so does everyone else, did we all get in an accident?'

'We'll explain soon Harry,' Charlie said and could see Harry looked confused.

'I need your shirt unbuttoned Harry, you're still bleeding by the look of it.'

'Okay,' Harry unbuttoned his shirt and heard Hermione and the woman gasped.

'You've got another one, Voldemort must have done it,' Charlie said.

'Another what?' Harry looked down and saw a lightning shaped cut on his chest, 'Wow, it's shaped like lightning, but you said another one.'

'On your forehead Harry, you have a lightning shaped scar that you got a long time ago. This one you must have gotten last night.'

'Well Harry, I've healed the couple of broken ribs, but you will need potions for your chest, every day for the next week, I'll let Molly know, she'll be able to make them for you. But do you have pain anywhere else?'

'Um, yeah, my back hurts, feels like I fell on it or something.'

'Sit up and give me a look.'

Harry sat up and removed his shirt, 'It feels sticky, is that bleeding too?'

'Yes, you have a lot of cuts and bruises over you, along with another curse mark, stay still I'll do another healing charm over you,' she moved her wand over Harry's back, 'There you go, now I can't find anything else wrong, so I have no idea why you can't remember. Maybe it's emotional, due to everything you've been through, especially last night. So I'd say it'll either clear up on its own, or your memory might need to be triggered. If you're still the same in a week, I'll speak with a specialised healer at St Mungo's.'

'So I didn't get hit in the head or anything, because that could cause this.'

'You didn't have any new marks on your head, apart from the few cuts on your face and neck. Are you dizzy at all, lightheaded, anything like that?'

'No, I feel fine apart from the aching muscles.'

'Okay, let me talk to Molly about your potions, maybe Hermione and Ron will be able to tell you things and that might trigger your memory,' she smiled at Harry then left the living room.

'Um Charlie, do you know anything about me?'

'I know some Harry, but since I don't live here, I never spent a lot of time with you. Ron and Hermione are who you spent all your time with.'

'You mentioned Voldemort doing something to me, who's Voldemort, because that is a strange name?'

'His real name was Tom Riddle, does that sound familiar?' Charlie asked.

'No, nothing, but I could use a drink, my throats dry and sore.'

'Come on,' Hermione took Harry's hand.

'Oh, are you my girlfriend Hermione?'

'No, I'm just your friend, but I've always held your hand, but I am Ron's girlfriend.'

'Okay, good, because I don't see you as my girlfriend, but you seem nice though.'

'Thanks,' Hermione smiled and led Harry into the kitchen with Charlie, 'I'll get you a cup of tea, unless you want juice?'

'Cup of tea's fine, thanks.' Harry turned back to Charlie, 'So who is Voldemort and you said he did something to me.'

'Voldemort was a very evil and bad wizard. He killed a lot of people over a lot of years.' Charlie glanced at his father.

'Harry,' Arthur said, 'when you were a year old, he wanted to kill you. There was a reason, I'll explain that later. But he went to your home, your father tried to protect you and your mother, but Voldemort killed him. Then he went upstairs and you're mother refused to move from you, she was trying to protect you, so he killed her too. Then he tried to kill you with the same spell he used on your parents. You got that cut on your forehead and he disappeared.'

'So I'm an orphan, are you like my guardians or something, or are we related?'

'No, we're not related. You became friends with Ron when you were eleven. Ever since then, you stayed here on holidays. See the school all kids go to in the wizarding world is called Hogwarts in this country, you stay there all year, come home only at Christmas time or at the end of the school year. So you used to come here or sometimes you would stay there with Ron and Hermione.'

'Oh, so by the sound of it, I don't have any brothers or sisters?'

'No, you were the first child James and Lily had, they did want more, but as I said, they were killed. Now, we did not know them, but heard about your parents.'

'How old am I then?'

'Nearly eighteen, but in the wizarding world, you're classed as an adult at seventeen. Your birthday is in two months,' Hermione said as she took Harry's hand again.

'Do I have a home or somewhere to go when I finished this Hogwarts?'

'You do own a house that your godfather left you, but you never liked staying there. But there's no hurry Harry. We made you part of our family years ago, that's how we think of you. So you can stay here as long as you like.'

'You said something about me having three wands, but there's nothing in my sleeve or pocket. Maybe I don't own one of those things.'

'All witches and wizards own their own wands, you might have sat them next to your bed when you went to sleep. I'll go see if yours are there,' Hermione got up and went upstairs.

'Why did I have all these cuts and bruises over me, what happened?' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'There was this huge fight at Hogwarts. All of us, hundreds of people like us that wanted Voldemort gone, we fought him and all his supporters called death eaters, but he also had some others with him, snatchers, giants, even werewolves. At one time he told all of us you were dead and a friend, Hagrid carried you out of the forbidden forest. But you weren't dead, but he must have tried to kill you, that's how you got that other lightning shaped cut on your chest. Everyone was fighting, then you ended up killing him.'

'I killed someone, does that mean I'll go to jail?' Harry asked, still looking at Charlie, but now he looked scared and everyone could see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'It's fine Harry, you're not going to jail,' Charlie said quickly, 'You're actually known as a hero for doing that. He killed thousands of people and he has been trying to kill you you're whole life, but he was never able to kill you. Ron and Hermione would know more about that though.'

'I don't know if I like the sound of any of this. What did I do to this bloke to piss him off enough so he'd want to kill me?'

'You didn't do anything Harry, but there's a lot to go into.' Arthur said sadly.

'Harry, I found your wands,' Hermione said as she handed three wands to Harry. 'This is Ron, you're best friend, does he look familiar to you?'

Harry looked up, 'No, he doesn't and this is just too much, I'm going for a walk, clear my head,' Harry got up and looked around, then saw the door. He hurried outside and looked around at the overgrown garden.

'Harry,' Hermione said softly as she stepped over to him with Ron, 'It'll be okay, we'll work this out.'

'Maybe I don't want to. Everything that bloke inside said, doesn't sound like I had a good life, so maybe something is given me a chance to start fresh. You said I own a house, do you know if I have anything else, or have any money?'

'Actually you have a lot of money, you're parents left you a vault, then your godfather left you everything when he died. Now I don't know how much is in your parents vault, but Sirius came from a pretty wealthy family.'

'Vault, so not a bank or anything, what's this vault then?'

'In Gringotts, the wizards bank, they have vaults where all our money goes. It's not like muggle money either. But there's a small problem at the moment. You see, me, Ron and you broke into Gringotts to get something that would stop Voldemort. So the goblins that run Gringotts won't be very happy with us and might not let us back in.'

'Why don't we send Pig to Kingsley, he's minister now, he might be able to work something out?' Ron suggested.

'Why would you send a Pig to someone?' Harry asked looking confused again.

'Sorry Harry, that's the name of my owl that Sirius gave me. We send owls to deliver our letters.'

'All this is so confusing and what's with this serious name. That's not a name, it's a way you can be.'

'It's pronounced the same but spelt S.I.R.I.U.S, he was your father's best friend. Why don't you relax for a bit, we'll go send a letter to Kingsley,' Hermione gestured for Ron to follow him back to the house, 'He sounds a little angry and confused.'

'Let's hope it is just temporary, like Poppy said. She left to go speak with Albus's portrait.'

'We're going to send Pig to Kingsley, see if he can do something about Gringotts,' Ron and Hermione headed upstairs.

'I'll go see if he's okay,' Charlie got up and walked outside and saw Harry squatting down, 'How you doing Harry?'

'Terrible Charlie, I'm not sure I want to remember if all there is about me is killing and evil wizards.' Harry turned, 'It's strange, you said Ron and Hermione are my friends, but I feel nothing when I look at them, but I look at you and I can instantly see you as a friend. You said we never had a lot to do with each other though.'

'No, I only met you four years ago, then I've only seen you about a dozen times since then. See I live in Romania, I work with dragons over there.'

Harry raised his eyebrows, 'Dragons, you kidding, right?'

Charlie chuckled, 'No, I'm not and you've had two dealings with dragons. When I first met you, I brought four dragons over for a tournament that was held at Hogwarts. You were one of the people that were called champions that had to compete. You got the worst dragon out of the four, but you ended up doing the task in the fastest time,' Charlie lifted Harry's arm, pushed his sleeve up, 'That's the burn you got from it along with one on your neck. Then you, Hermione and Ron escaped from Gringotts on a dragon.'

Harry looked at the burn on his arm, but then he was looking at Charlie's hand on his arm and felt his stomach flip, like he had butterflies loose inside him.

'Since I don't know anything about myself and just then I felt something when you touched me. Am I gay, are we anything to each other?'

Charlie looked around, then back to Harry, 'I'm gay, my family doesn't know. But I'm not positive about you. I did hear you went out with a girl when you were fifteen, but from what Ron said, it only last a couple of weeks. He said you didn't like the way she kept crying over you.'

Harry shuddered, 'No, I wouldn't, but then why did I feel something when you touched me then?'

'I don't know, maybe you are gay, but with your life Harry, you wouldn't have had time to worked that out. You've had to deal with Voldemort for a long time and you got hurt by him a lot. From what I've heard every time I came home, you've had a hard life. So what Poppy said about this memory loss, it might be all that and your mind needed time to close down you could say. We all came here early this morning, after the fighting. Our brother Fred, he died. You, Ron and Hermione, who had been awake for almost two days, you went up to sleep, but you were fine before that.'

'Oh, sorry about your brother Charlie,' Harry put his hand on Charlie's arm. 'I wondered why you're mother looks upset.'

'Thanks Harry, but you were good friends with Fred and George, they were identical twins. George was the one that was sitting with his head on the table.'

'The one that had no ear?'

'Yeah, we'll explain that another time. So if you can give everyone a bit of time to have the funeral, then we can tell you more about you and your life. But do you realise you're still holding my arm?'

'Oh,' Harry blushed and moved his hand away as he looked towards the orchard.

Charlie smiled, 'Maybe you are gay by that reaction Harry, but for now, keep that between us. I've been meaning to tell my family about me, but so much has been going on the last few years, I didn't think it was the right time to shock everyone and now is definitely not.'

'So do you have someone in Romania?'

'No, I haven't for a while, but I've been here for a long time now. I came over for my oldest brother Bill's wedding. That was nearly a year ago, but death eaters attacked. So I'd decided to hang around and help. All this last year, Voldemort had control of our ministry and of Hogwarts. So we've been working, undercover you could say, against him. You, Hermione and Ron were away doing the same thing. But I will tell you this Harry, there was a prophecy, none of us know what it said, but it was about you and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione said you told them a bit, about it being one of you that would have to kill the other one, but that's all they knew.'

'The more I hear, the more I don't want to know anything.'

'Give yourself a chance to rest, something you haven't done in years by the way. Then you might to remember or be okay with what we all have tell you.'

'Yeah, okay Charlie, but what about this gay thing?' Harry said softly, 'How do I work that out unless Ron knows?'

'No, he would have told us if he knew. What do you say to after dinner we talk for a while? When I first thought I was, I had a friend sit down and talk to me, so I can do the same for you, help you work out if you are or not. There's a place down the back of the orchard I used to go to when I needed some time alone.'

'Okay, I'd like that, thanks Charlie.'

'We sent a letter to Kingsley, hopefully he will get back to us sometime today, if not tomorrow.' Hermione said as she knelt down in front of Harry, 'So anything?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, nothing, but Charlie mentioned there was a prophecy about me and that Voldemort bloke, do you know what is said?'

'One line you told us was, either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.'

'Dumbledore told you at the end of our fifth year,' Ron said, 'but mum said dinner is ready. We haven't eaten a lot in the last couple of days Harry, so you really should come eat.'

'Yeah, okay, I just wish I could remember who I am and what I've been doing.'

Charlie stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, 'You will, give yourself a chance to rest. Come on chosen one, let's go eat.'

'What did you call me Charlie?'

'You've been given names over the years, the chosen one was when everyone heard rumours about a prophecy and they thought it said you were the chosen one, meaning the one that would end Voldemort. No one apart from me, the Weasley's, a couple of other friends, Dumbledore and Kingsley know there was really was a prophecy.'

'Oh okay, but I don't like that name though. If my name is Harry, then I should be called Harry.'

Ron laughed softly, 'You were always telling everyone it's Harry, just Harry. Don't worry about it mate, let's go eat.'

'Okay,' Harry followed Hermione and Ron with Charlie walking beside him into the house and they all sat down, 'It smells good, you must be a good cook Mrs. Weasley.'

'Thank you Harry dear and my family tells me I am, you have also told me you love my cooking. So why don't you eat and hopefully with a full stomach and some rest, you will remember.'

'In one way I do hope I remember, in another, I'm not sure I want to.' Harry started eating, but he looked over at Charlie who gave him a smile then Harry smiled back.

'You know, we could show Harry some memories, they might trigger his memories,' Ron suggested.

'Show me memories, what do you mean?'

'We can take our memories out, put them in a thing called a pensieve and you go inside and watch them. It's like watching a movie but it's real,' Hermione explained.

'I've heard about movies, never seen one though,' Ron said.

'You're kidding, you've never seen a movie?'

'Witches and wizards don't have things like that Harry. We'll fill you in if you don't remember,' Charlie said shaking his head.

'Okay, but why do I remember...what did you call it, non-magical or something?'

'Muggles, I'm a muggleborn, meaning my parents were non magical, but I was born a witch. The Weasley family are purebloods, meaning all their family as far back as they go were always witches and wizards. You are what's known as a halfblood, your mother was a witch, born to non-magical parents, but your father was a pureblood.'

'Halfblood, pureblood, this is confusing. But what I was going to say, why do I remember muggle stuff and not magical stuff? Phones, movies, television, microwaves, cars, I know all that stuff, but not wands or charms, whatever those are.'

'It might be what Poppy said, emotional stress and most of that came from the magical world. Give yourself a chance Harry and it might clear up with time,' Arthur said.

'Yeah, okay then,' Harry finished eating and noticed the Weasley family were all quiet, and didn't eat a lot of a meal that Harry thought the meal was the best he'd ever eaten, even if he couldn't remember. So Harry would look at each Weasley and Hermione, trying to see if there was anything familiar about them, but he got nothing, no feelings, no recognition at all and wondered why if he stayed here a lot. He suppose he should just do what Mr. Weasley said and rest, so that's what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Later that evening, most of the Weasley's all headed up to their bedrooms. Charlie got Harry's attention and led him outside and down behind the orchard.

'I built this when I still lived here. A house full with nine people in it, there were occasions when I wanted some time alone. I'll just give it a clean,' Charlie opened the door of a shed, pulled his wand and got rid of all the dust and spiders, then lit an old lantern hanging from the roof, 'Come sit down Harry.'

Harry nodded and stepped inside, Charlie shut the door, then took a seat on the old bed, while Harry sat on the only chair.

'You said before you felt something when I touched you, then blushed when I said you were still holding my arm. Tell me what you felt Harry?'

'I don't know if this is normal for me to talk about or not, but I feel comfortable with you, so, okay. I got this feeling in my stomach, a sort of nervous feeling like butterflies, like there was something loose inside, but also something happened, if you get my meaning,' Harry blushed as he looked away.

'Did you get turned on Harry?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, now if I was straight, I wouldn't have gotten turned on by a bloke, would I?'

'Makes sense, I don't know any straight blokes that would get turned on by another bloke. Talking from a gay blokes point of view, only men turn me on, not woman. So going on that, I'd say you're gay. Does that worry you at all?'

'No, even though I don't remember anything, that's not worrying me at all. You said Ron would have told you if he knew. I wonder if there's anyone I know that I could ask. I'd like to find out for sure, one way or another even though I think I am. I look at you and I see a cute bloke, I looked at Hermione, yeah, she's pretty, but I didn't see her as someone I could see myself snogging, you I could.'

'If you want to try something, we could find out.'

'I'll try anything, but what did you have in mind?'

'Come sit next to me Harry,' Charlie gestured with his head, saw Harry nod then he sat down next to him and instantly noticed Harry staring at him, but Charlie knew the signs of being checked out, so Charlie leaned in and kissed Harry and felt him respond, so he deepened the kiss until they both were kissing passionately, then they both wrapped their arms around each other, falling back on the old bed as they kissed.

When their lips left the other, Harry stared up at Charlie, 'That was good, really good and I got turned on again.'

'Looks like you got your answer Harry, but I have to say, you kiss great.'

'You're not bad yourself Charlie, so now what do I do?'

'First, let me tell you something, since you don't remember. You're very well known in the wizarding world. You've been written about your whole life. When you go anywhere you get stared at or talked about. Now before you ask, it all started when you survived as a kid. You're the only person to ever survive the killing curse. When that happened, Voldemort disappeared and I mean that literally. His body sort of turned to mist, but he never died. That's when you were known as the boy who lived. Now that happened when you were one, but he came back, body and all when you were fourteen. You saw it happen and he torture you at that time but you did escaped him. Apart from your close friends, Dumbledore, all the teachers at Hogwarts and some others, no one believed you when you said Voldemort was back. But by the end of the following year, everyone knew he was back because he was seen, they realised you were telling the truth. So that's when you were called the chosen one. But now as you are the one that's basically saved our world, you're bound to have another name sooner or later. So if you want to meet someone, you will end up on the front page of every paper and magazine. You're already known as Witch Weekly's most eligible young bachelor, that's going to get worse. You'll have a lot of girls after you, maybe some blokes if they get any idea you might be gay. So you'll have to be careful, some will want you for who you are, not you.'

'So what do I do, how would I meet someone that won't do that. I won't want someone if they only want me because I'm well known, unless we get together. You don't seem the type that would want someone for who they are and you happen to be cute.'

'Well, you are my type, I always go for dark haired men. So okay, we can give it a go Harry, but let's keep it to ourselves until I see how my parents are about gay men. I'm not ashamed or anything, don't get me wrong. I just want to ease them into it. Mum is always talking about her kids marrying a nice girl and giving her lots of grandkids, well apart from Ginny, she's got to marry a nice bloke and with all of us boys, we'll make sure she does.'

'You really like to go into details, don't you Charlie,' Harry chuckled, then pulled Charlie's head back down and started kissing him again.

'I can see you doing that a lot, whenever I start talking, but I can't say it won't be a fun way to be make me shut up. It's late though, we should get back to the house, I'm knackered.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned, then they pair of them walked slowly back to the house and up the stairs, Harry kissed Charlie before he stepped into the room he woke up in. The moment he saw and heard Ron, he grabbed a blanket, pillow and left the room.

'Where are you going Harry?' Charlie asked softly.

'I don't feel right sleeping in there, I don't know Ron. So I thought I'd go sleep on the couch in the living room.'

'Forget it, come into my room, at least you'll be more comfortable in my bed than on the couch.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' Charlie took Harry's hand and led him into his room, 'Nothing's going to happen, so just get into bed.'

'Alright,' Harry stripped off his shoes, socks, jeans, and t-shirt, then got into bed, he watched Charlie strip off all his clothes and climb in next to you, 'You've sure got some muscles there Charlie.'

Charlie chuckled, 'Years from working with dragons, you need to be strong to handle those big buggers. Now let's get some sleep,' Charlie waved his wand at the door, then put it on the bedside.

'What did you just do?'

'Sealed the door from anyone coming in, just in case my mother does what she always does, check on all her kids.'

Charlie got himself comfortable, but saw Harry watching him, so Charlie kissed him, then closed his eyes. Harry kept watching Charlie, then took his glasses off, put them on the bedside cupboard before lying back, within minutes he was sound asleep.

Over the next couple of days everyone tried not to tell Harry too much, they thought if he could relax and also rest his mind from too much information then his memory might return. Harry and Charlie would often sneak off either into Charlie's room or down in the shed, they snogged a lot and couldn't get enough of each other. Even though Harry slept in with Charlie, he would be up early so no one realised. They both thought it wouldn't make anyone too suspicious, but Charlie could see that Harry didn't like the idea of lying.

As Charlie woke the next morning, he instantly noticed Harry cuddled up beside him and he couldn't help smiling. He stayed there for a few minutes staring down at Harry and realised how peaceful Harry looked when he slept, something Charlie had never seen on Harry's face before and he'd only just started to see Harry without his glasses and thought Harry was a nice looking bloke. He noticed Harry's eyes flicker a few times, then they opened and looked up at him.

'Morning, you seem like the type that likes to cuddle up with someone. Every morning I've woken up and you've been up against me,' Charlie laughed softly.

'Might be why I feel so rested, I should have a shower but I'm still having trouble with it.'

'I'll show you again, but it's a bit later than you normally wake, someone might notice. So it might be time to let everyone know you weren't comfortable in with Ron.' Charlie got out of bed, picked up his clothes and noticed Harry looking at him, 'Having a good look Harry?'

Harry blushed, 'Well, yeah, you've got a cute butt, a lot of scars though. I saw some on me, but you've got a lot more.'

'Stop staring at my naked butt and get dressed. As for the scars, working with dragons can be dangerous,' Charlie finished dressing then watched as Harry did, 'You need to put on some weight Harry, what did you get up to when you were away?'

'How should I know, I can't remember who I am remember, let alone what I did. But I am skinny, aren't I?' Harry looked down at himself, then finished dressing.

'Come on,' Charlie led Harry up one flight of stairs and into the bathroom. He showed Harry again how to use the shower, then decided since they were alone, he kissed Harry, then left him to shower.

'Who's in there and why were you coming out of there Charlie?' Ginny asked looking suspiciously up at her brother.

'Harry's in there, I was showing him how to use the shower again, he keeps forgetting. Why, did you think I was shagging someone in there?' Charlie laughed.

Ginny scowled at her brother, 'Don't be a smart arse Charlie, I was just wondering. But does Harry remember anything?'

'Nope, nothing,' they walked together down the stairs to the kitchen, 'Mum, dad, just so you might be wondering, Harry didn't feel comfortable sleeping in with Ron, but for some reason he felt comfortable with me, so I had him in my room the last couple of nights. At least he doesn't snore, talked in his sleep a couple of times though.'

'You're lucky Charlie, usually he has screaming nightmares,' Hermione said as she sat down with everyone.

'And how do you know that Hermione?' Charlie asked giving her a suspicious look.

'Don't be a prat Charlie, Ron used to tell me, then when we were away we did share a tent for most of that time and I saw a few myself. But Harry still has no memory?'

'No, so I just had to show him how to use the shower again, three times to far. I noticed a lot of scars as well and he's pretty skinny. What did you three get up to when you were away?'

'Yeah, I'd like to know that myself,' Harry said as he sat down next to Charlie.

'There's a lot to go into Harry, can we leave most of it for a while. Everything will need a lot of explaining.'

'Sure, I'm not going anywhere, I think, am I?'

'No, but tomorrow we will have the funeral though,' Arthur said sadly then looked at his wife.

Harry nodded, 'Um Hermione, do you know if I own anymore clothes?'

'No, I gave you all yours, but ours did get damaged when we were away, we'll need to get more.'

Hermione said but looked confused as to why Harry would want to be in with Charlie and not Ron, he always slept in Ron's room and Harry never knew Charlie that well. Maybe she would ask Harry when they were alone. She knew Charlie said Harry felt comfortable with him, but it just seemed strange to Hermione so she wanted to know why.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Morning everyone,' Kingsley said as he walked in with another man behind him, 'This is Henry, my auror guard.'

'Morning Kingsley, but you were an auror, why do you need a guard?' Charlie asked.

'The minister must have an auror guard with him whenever he leaves the ministry,' Henry said formally.

'So Harry, do I look familiar to you?'

Harry shook his head, then looked at Charlie, 'Who's he Charlie?'

'Let me explain Charlie,' Kingsley sat down opposite, 'First, I've been a friend of yours for a few years. I was actually your auror guard a couple of times. Now an auror is a dark wizard catcher, we go after all dark witches and wizards.'

'So you're like special forces or something?'

'Something like that. But now I'm minister, that's like the muggle prime minister, but in the wizarding world.'

'Cool, I'm friends with the big man, not something I expected.'

Kingsley laughed softly, 'Hermione, I took care of that problem with Gringotts.'

'Thank you Kingsley, we had no choice but to break in there.'

'Yes, I figure that after I heard what Harry said to Voldemort. Minerva will be here shortly to explain a few things. Albus told her why he thinks Harry doesn't remember anything.'

Charlie could see Harry looked confused, 'You'll hear soon Harry, but Minerva is Minerva McGonagall, she's the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.'

'Was, but is now headmistress,' Kingsley said, 'Albus Dumbledore was headmaster and you were very close to him. People said he thought of you like a son, but he also helped you, taught you what you would need to defeat Voldemort, but he died nearly a year ago.'

'Then how did he tell this Minerva something if he's dead?'

'You see that picture on the wall Harry?' Charlie asked as he pointed.

'Yeah, I saw that last night, weird and freaky, it moves.'

'All our pictures move in the wizarding world. Important people, like the headmaster or headmistress at Hogwarts always has a special portrait done when they die. They can move, but also talk to you and they have all their memories up till they died and whatever they have been told or heard why they have been a painting. I know this must all be very confusing for you Harry, but hopefully your memory will return soon.'

'They told me last night I killed that Voldemort bloke, you're sure I won't get into trouble for that, for killing someone?'

'No, you won't. He has been terrorising our world for a very long time, plus he killed thousands of people so he could take over the world.'

'Yeah, Mr. Weasley said he killed my parents and that's where I got this first scar from,' Harry put his hand to his forehead, 'I saw it in the bathroom, it's like the one on my chest.'

'A few of us spoke about that, wondering if you had another scar. When he said you were dead, we figured he used the killing curse on you again.'

'We saw it when we had Poppy here, she said Harry needs potions for it, it was still bleeding,' Charlie raised his eyebrows at Kingsley.

'I have that for you Harry, you'll still need it for a few more days yet,' Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a small bottle.

Harry grimaced then took a deep breath before drinking the potion, 'Ah, that taste like shit.'

'With the amount of times you've been injured and in the hospital wing drinking her potions, you should be used to it Harry,' Ron said as he sat down, 'So remember me yet mate?'

'No, sorry Ron, so how did I get injured, that Voldemort bloke again?'

'Sometimes from him, other times from quidditch.'

'Quidditch, what's that, a spell or something?'

'No, it's our sport, you happen to be very good at it, you played seeker and was captain of our team, I was your keeper, Ginny was your chaser. Charlie played seeker and was captain when he was at Hogwarts.'

'Ron, easy, you're going to confuse him,' Charlie said. 'We might show you what it's like in a few days Harry. Usually we'd get a game going here, when everyone was together. Ron, does Harry still have his Firebolt?'

'No, when we all turned into Harry to get him out of the Dursleys place, he lost it. Harry never told us exactly what happened, just that he lost his broom and Hedwig died. Kingsley, we were wondering about showing Harry some memories, it might trigger his memory.'

'Not a bad idea, but you'd need a pensieve, there pretty expensive, unless you went to Hogwarts to use Albus'.'

'Um, if I can see these memories and it will help, Hermione said I've got a lot of money, so I don't mind buying one, but I have no idea where or what it is,' Harry said still looking confused.

'In a couple of days then, I'll get two aurors to escort you into Gringotts then to the shop that sells them.'

'I might go with him Kingsley, Harry's bound to get surrounded and what if reporters turn up. He'll have no idea when they start asking him questions, maybe Ron and Hermione should come too,' Charlie said.

'Good idea Charlie, if the reporters hear Harrys in Diagon Alley, they'll be all over him, Skeeter as well.'

'Um Kingsley, I know something about her that could make her end up in jail. When me, Harry and Ron first found out, we actually blackmailed her. You know that interview Harry did for the Quibbler that time, that's why she wrote it and never lied in it.'

'Okay, so what has she done that could have her end up in jail? I would love for her to be out of the way, all she does is lie.'

'She's an animagus, turns into a beetle. That's how she got that information during the triwizard tournament. She was supposed to stop lying about Harry, that's the deal we made. But in that book she lied, not sure about everything though.'

'Alright, I'll get you to write down her markings, any description you can then I'll get the magical law enforcement squad onto her.'

'Morning everyone,' Minerva said as she stepped out of the fire with Poppy.

'Morning,' everyone around the table said.

'Harry, I need to check your chest, have you been taking your potion?'

'Yeah, tastes like shit though, don't you have something that taste better?'

'No and you should be used to them by now. So unbutton you're shirt so I can see how it looks.'

Harry nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, but he noticed everyone looking at his chest. He tried to ignore the looks and watched the healer wave her wand over him again.

'It's coming along nicely, make sure you keep taking the potion though, or it will keep bleeding.'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry quickly buttoned his shirt back up, 'The way everyone looked at my scar, are they that unusual?'

'It's not really the scar Harry, it's because you survived the killing curse, twice,' Charlie said seeing how uncomfortable he was.

'That curse is called an unforgivable and it's the only curse that can kill. If anyone uses it they get a life sentence in Azkaban, that's our prison.' Kingsley explained.

'Why don't we all eat, then Minerva can explain what Albus said,' Molly smiled at everyone as she put food on the table, 'Especially you Harry, you've lost so much weight.'

'There were a lot of times we never had anything to eat,' Ron said as he dished himself up a huge breakfast.

'When you three were away you mean?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, sometimes we found some mushrooms, or berries, at other times we did have some proper meals.'

'How often did that happen, not eating properly?' Molly asked putting more food onto Ron, Hermione and Harry's plates.

'A lot mum, we ate better when we stayed at Grimmauld Place, Kreacher made us really good meals, but that was right after Bills wedding. Then we stayed at Bills for a couple of weeks before we broke into Gringotts, Fleur made sure we ate, but in-between, not many meals at all.'

'Why would Kreacher cook meals for you, he doesn't like us?' Arthur asked.

'Harry gave him something that belonged to Regulus, after that, he was really nice. But we accidentally took a death eater inside the fidelius charm when we escaped the ministry, so from then on, we lived in the tent.' Hermione explained.

'Froze a lot too, but no one could see us. We put up enchantments around us so we couldn't be heard or seen. Hermione tested it once, some snatchers were nearby and couldn't see or hear us, we also heard Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, another bloke, and two goblins one time. They weren't far from us, but couldn't see us. That was the first time in months we'd seen or heard anything.'

'Before we get to this explanation about Harry's memory, do you have some of those horcruxes?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, I have the three we destroyed in my bag,' Hermione pulled her wand and summoned her small beaded bag, then pulled out the diadem, the locket and the cup, 'They belonged to three of the founders of Hogwarts.'

Harry stared at the things on the table, then reached across, picking up the cup, 'Oh shit, what's that I'm feeling?'

'Sounds like you can feel dark magic Harry, be careful, it could make you sick or even pass out.' Kingsley said.

'I do feel a bit queasy,' Harry put the cup back down but kept staring at it, 'A book, a black book with a hole in it, what's that?'

'The diary Harry, it was a horcrux, you destroyed in back in our second year,' Hermione said, 'Do you remember that?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, but I just saw a black book,' Harry kept staring at the items, 'A ring, a snake,' Harry shook his head as he stared at the cup, 'The snake bit me,' he put his hand to his arm, pulled up his sleeve and saw a large round scar.

'Two different snakes, but the ring was a horcrux, Dumbledore destroyed that one. The snake, Nagini, belonged to Voldemort and she was a horcrux, you asked Neville to kill it, but he never knew why. The snake that bit you was back in our second year. You were trying to save Ginny and a basilisk got you, but you ended up shoving the sword of Gryffindor through its head. You were dying, but Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix dropped his tears into your arm, healed you.' Ron said staring at his friend, 'Do you remember anything else.'

'Sort of, I don't remember it, but I can see it, a small redheaded girl, she looked dead, lying on a wet floor. There was a boy there, looked about our age, dark hair, nice looking, twirling a wand while he laughed at me because I was dying. There was this black stuff everywhere, then screaming, the boy, I stabbed the diary and he screamed like he was in pain, snake statues everywhere and a large face made of stone. The girl woke up, she was crying.'

'That was Ginny, she was eleven. The boy was a memory of Voldemort when he was a boy. He charmed his old diary so someone would open the chamber of secrets. Ginny was given the diary, but didn't know it belonged to him. She almost died, but you saved her Harry,' Hermione said looking worried, 'Are you okay?'

'No, I don't know,' Harry gently pulled the chain of the locket towards him, then started hissing, 'Blimey, why did I tell it to open?'

'You spoke parseltongue, snake language, you found out in our second year you could. That locket belonged to Salazar Slytherin who spoke parseltongue and that face made of stone was Slytherin. You had to open the locket to destroy it and you had to speak parseltongue to open it.'

'You had me destroy it Harry, you told it to open, then Voldemorts memory or whatever tried to kill us. I froze in fear, but you kept telling me to stab it, finally I did. I copied what you did and took Hermione into the chamber of secrets, grabs some basilisk fangs, then had Hermione destroy the cup.'

'Um, that's what was in Bellatrix's vault, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff,' Hermione told Kingsley, but everyone kept watching Harry and they all looked worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry pushed his plate away and turned away from the items on the table, but he was also shaking.

Charlie grabbed his hand, 'It's fine Harry, take a couple of deep breaths.'

'You might understand more once I explain some things to you Harry. Hermione and Ron will be able to help. But what gets talked about here, must be kept between us, so this is officially an order of the phoenix meeting.' Minerva said.

'Everyone here is trustworthy Minerva, so why don't you tell us what Albus said about Harry?'

'First, Harry,' Minerva waited till he looked at her. 'I'll tell you what a horcrux is, since you don't remember. There items, like the three on the table, but first I'll tell you what makes them evil and the worst dark magic there is. Voldemort would kill someone, making a piece of his soul split from him and go into one of those items. When he tried to kill you as a child, he was going to make another one, we're not sure what he was going to use, but because of your mother's sacrifice, he never got to make that item into a horcrux. He made his first one when he was sixteen, that was the ring you mentioned. It belonged to his wizard grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. But what I need to tell you might be upsetting to you, Albus said it could be the reason why you don't remember anything.'

'I'm not sure I want to hear this,' Harry squeezed Charlie's hand tight in his.

'Normally you'd hold Hermione's hand when you're angry or upset Harry, why are you holding Charlie's?' Ron asked.

'He said he feels comfortable with me Ron, so let's leave that for now. Go on Minerva, Harry needs to hear this, I think we all do.'

'On the night he tried to kill you as a child, he was going to make one, but never got to make the one he intended to make, but he did make one that he never knew about.'

'Oh no, that's how Harry saw Mr. Weasley get attacked that time, isn't it Professor?' Hermione asked but was looking at Harry.

'Yes, Harry became that horcrux. For seventeen years, he had a piece of Voldemorts soul inside him. So when he hit you with the killing curse during the fighting, that destroyed the horcrux, but never killed you. You found out when you watched Severus Snape's memory. Albus believes that when you saw Professor Snape's memory, it traumatised you so much and that's why you don't remember. You're mind just couldn't handle that, you realised that because you had a piece of Voldemort inside you, he could never die. That's why he made horcruxes, as long as one horcrux is out there, he would never die even if his body is destroyed. So you realised what you had to do, you had to die so Voldemort could die. From what we've been able to work out, after talking to Neville, you went into the forbidden forest and faced him, you let him kill you. But there's also something else that has contributed to this Harry, something that would have been even harder on you than letting yourself die. You told Albus, after Voldemort was dead, that you dropped the thing in the snitch so no one will ever find it. Now the thing in the snitch was a stone called the resurrection stone. Albus thought you might need some people to give you the courage you would need to walk to your death. He knows you very well Harry, so he thinks you used the stone, calling some people back from the dead. You're parents and godfather, Sirius. They would have spoken to you, helped you, stayed with you until it was time to die. That would have been the hardest thing you have ever done, because you never knew you're parents and you always wanted to, but you loved Sirius and you saw him die a couple of years ago. You saw them the other night, then had to let them go.'

Harry squeezed Charlie's hand tighter, then shook his head, 'A woman with red hair, a man with glasses, another man, good looking with longish hair and another man with a scar on his face.'

'The woman was you're mother, Lily Potter, you're father James Potter had glasses, Sirius had longish hair and the man with the scar was Remus Lupin, who was also a friend of your father's and yours. He died during the fighting with his wife Tonks, they made you godfather to their son Teddy,' Minerva said sadly.

'I wanted to join them, I didn't want to live anymore, I didn't want to do this anymore. So I welcome death, but something happened, I was given a choice to stay dead or come back. An old man, with long white hair and beard, he told me he thought I could finally finish off Voldemort, but said I could go on, that it was my choice, I wanted to, I wanted the pain to stop,' Harry screwed up his face, then got up and ran from the house.

'He spoke to Dumbledore, so Harry was really dead for a while, wasn't he?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, Albus said that if everything went like he thought it would, he would have waited for Harry to explain some things to him. So as you can see, all this is the reason why Harry can't remember, but it's also the reason he is starting to and is going to suffer when he remembers everything. He walked to his death, expecting to join his parents and Sirius, but comes back to make sure Voldemort is finally finished so all of us could be safe. Voldemorts spells weren't binding, Harry did what his mother did, he sacrificed himself, giving us a protection. But now you understand why Harry used to see through Voldemorts eyes, felt his emotions. He told me when he arrived at Hogwarts that Voldemort was on his way. I never knew any of this at the time, but I did know he kept seeing into Voldemorts mind. That's why Severus tried to teach him occlumense, but about that. Severus was friends with Lily Potter when they were children, but he ended up loving Lily, she married James, Harry looks like James. So you can see why he used to give Harry a hard time, but it's also the reason he really was helping Albus protect Harry for all these years, Harry has Lily's eyes.'

'I better go see how he is, he might have remembered more,' Charlie quickly left the house, but couldn't see Harry anywhere, so he hurried down to the small shed. He opened the door and saw Harry unconscious, bleeding from his wrists, Charlie lifted him in his arms and raced back to the house, 'Poppy, quickly,' he said as he ran into the living room and lay Harry on the couch, then stepped back.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she stared down at her friend.

Poppy ran her wand over Harry's wrists, then poured a potion into his mouth, then used her wand over him again.

'Is he going to be alright Poppy?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, he's lucky, any longer and he would have died.'

'Do you think he remembered Minerva?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, or at least he remembered what I told him, if he remembers more, we'll have to wait until he's awake.'

'Let's take him up to your bed Charlie,' Arthur said.

'Why Charlie's bed, Harry has his own bed in my room?' Ron asked.

'The other night I saw Harry coming out of your room with a blanket and pillow. He said he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in there with you and was going to sleep on the couch. But we'd been talking for a while before that, he said he felt comfortable with me, so I told him to sleep in my room with me. He slept the whole night, Hermione said he normally has nightmares, he hasn't had one since he's been in with me.'

'If that's where he feels safe and comfortable, then he can stay in Charlie's room. Let's take him up,' Arthur said.

'I'll do it, he weighs next to nothing,' Charlie gently picked Harry up and carried him upstairs to his room, 'Hermione, pulled the covers down,' he waited then placed Harry on the bed, then took his glasses off, 'How long before he wakes up Poppy?'

'Not long, maybe half an hour.'

'What's going on?' Ginny said from the doorway.

'Minerva explained some things to Harry, he tried to kill himself. Charlie found him just in time.' Molly said.

'But why's he in Charlie's room and not Ron's, and I saw Charlie coming out of the bathroom when Harry was in there.'

'I told you Ginny, I was showing Harry how to use the shower and as for why he's in here, he said he feels comfortable with me. So I want to help him, especially now.'

'Let's leave him with Charlie if that's who he wants to be with, let us know Charlie,' Arthur said, then made everyone leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Charlie sat on the side of the bed, but he took Harry's hand in his, 'You can't give up mate, you have to give yourself time, I'll help you if you want me to, which means telling my family about me and you,' Charlie sighed, but never took his eyes from Harry. Sometimes Charlie would gently touch his face, or give him a small kiss hoping Harry would feel him and also make him feel that he had someone here that would help him. Then Charlie saw Harry blink, 'Harry, can you hear me?'

'Hmm,' Harry mumbled in his sleep, then slowly opened his eyes, 'Charlie.'

'Yeah, it's me, but you scared the shit me, out of all of us.'

Harry looked confused, then he remembered and looked at his wrists, 'You should have let me die.'

'No, there was no way in hell I was going to do that. But listen to me for a minute,' Charlie took Harry's hand in his, 'When I found you, I realised something. I really would like us to be together and those feelings got stronger as I sat here with you, holding your hand. So how about you give it a go, give us a go?'

Harry stared up at Charlie, 'You feel something for me?'

'Yes, I do, I'll be honest, I'm not sure if these feelings will grow, but we can find out.'

'After you kissed me, I realised I want to be with you. But you said we have to keep it to ourselves, I don't feel right about that.'

'We won't, let me just see how my parents are with gay people first and Ginny might be shocked, she's liked you for a long time, always had a big crush on you.'

'I don't want to be Ginny's boyfriend, I want to be your partner.'

'Then that's what you are and I'm yours,' Charlie smiled then leaned down and kissed Harry. 'But how do you feel, for real?'

'A bit weak, but what that woman said, I remembered that. I saw this movie like thing, then I saw a tall bloke, about my age carrying a dead person, I told him the snake had to die. I saw Ginny talking to an injured girl. I walked into some woods, used that stone and saw them, I don't remember them, but I remember seeing them, my parents, godfather and the other bloke. They did stay with me as I walked to where Voldemort was. I gave them a look before I dropped the stone, then faced who must have been Voldemort, so strange and evil looking and he kept staring at me before I saw him lift the wand. After was when I saw that bloke with the long white hair. I don't remember anything else though.'

'The movie type thing was a memory, the man with the white hair was Albus Dumbledore. Minerva said he planned all this and if his plans went the way they were supposed to, he would be waiting for you to explain. But you never ate a lot of breakfast and everyone is worried about you.'

'First, when are you going to tell your parents, I want to be able to touch you, kiss you?'

'You eat, I'll bring up the subject, but I can tell you now that Ron is going to be shocked. I don't know how he feels about gay men, but you are his best friend. You always shared his room, you shared a room at Hogwarts as well. But let me help you up in case you're weak, you lost a lot of blood, Poppy gave you a blood replenishing potion,' Charlie got off his side of the bed and went around to Harry. He handed him his glasses, then waited until he stood up and noticed he was a bit weak, so he put his arm around him, 'Okay, let's just take it easy.'

'Can I have another kiss before we go downstairs?'

Charlie smiled, then kissed Harry, but this time a full on snog, 'Come on babe, let's move it.'

'Babe, I like that,' Harry smiled and the both of them walked slowly down to the kitchen ready to explain to Charlie's family and Harry's friends that they were both gay and a couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'You're a little pale, but you lost a lot of blood, so rest, nothing strenuous,' Poppy said.

'I'm a bit weak, but not too bad. It was a shock to hear, then I remembered that bit, but nothing else. So I actually died, that's when I saw that Dumbledore bloke?'

'Yes, you were technically dead, but we're not sure for how long or what happened during that time.' Minerva said.

'Eat Harry, you need it,' Charlie said then looked at his mother, who warmed Harry a plate of food and put it in front of him, 'While Harry's eating I want to ask you something,' Charlie looked at his father, 'This is about me, I want Harry to eat and relax for a bit.'

'You look a little nervous Charlie, so I think I know what you're going to say. You're mother and I have known for years.'

'What do you know?'

'That you're gay, we've been wondering why you never told us.'

'I wasn't sure how you were about gay people.'

'Charlie, you're parents have known I was gay since we met,' Kingsley smiled at him.

Charlie felt Harry tense a little beside him, so he gently rubbed his leg against Harry's. 'At least that answered my question, what about you lot?' Charlie asked looking at Bill, Fleur, George, Ron, Ginny and Percy who were all sitting around the table.

'You can't help who you get attracted to big brother and if that's blokes, that's who you should see,' Ginny gave him a smile.

'I'm fine with gay men Charlie, I've got a few gay friends, so has Fleur,' Bill smiled at his brother.

'I've never met any, well until now, but that never bothered me Charlie,' George gave him a small smile.

'I'm not against it, I just don't like to see two men kissing,' Percy said.

'Well, I have seen a few boys at Hogwarts, at first I didn't like it, but I figured, you can't help who you like,' Ron gave Charlie a small smile.

'I've got the best family in the world, I've been worrying about this for the last couple of years.'

'You should always trust your family would stick by you Charlie.' Molly hugged him.

'I know it's still not widely accepted, but it's getting there Charlie. If you came to the ministry, that was before Voldemort took over, there were quite a few gay couples you'd see either walking through the place arm in arm, or holding hands, men and woman. You do still get a few snide comments, but like me, you learn to live with them. Just so you know, Henry is my partner, that's why I wanted him as my auror guard. We've been together for six years. We joined the aurors at the same time, became friends first.'

Charlie saw Harry was finished eating, but felt Harry's leg, 'Okay, then there's something else I have to tell everyone. I have a partner, happened recently, but he only worked out he was gay when we were talking. He kept checking me out, so he wanted to know if he was or not, we worked out he was and we're now together.'

'Just remember to take it easy on him Charlie, you should remember what it's like, especially when it's new to them,' Kingsley said being a little evasive.

'What what's like?' Ron asked looking confused.

'Sex my dear brother, Kingsley was trying not to say it. But what he meant was, it's very uncomfortable for gay men, at least the first few times.'

'You always have to ask Ron,' Hermione kissed his cheek after seeing how red he went.

'I have to learn to keep my mouth shut,' Ron said but everyone laughed.

'Not possible Ron, that's just you. Sometimes you speak before you think,' George shook his head at his brother.

'So are you going to tell us who your partner is and when do we meet him? We have to make sure he's good enough for you,' Molly gave her son a smile.

'That would be me,' Harry said softly but he looked at Charlie and not everyone else.

'What, no, that's not right. You're not gay Harry, you just don't remember you're straight,' Ginny said as she stood up.

'Um, yeah I am, after talking with Charlie that first night, well, we snogged and I kept wanting to. We've been doing a lot of talking and snogging over the last couple of days. I can't see myself snogging a girl.'

Ginny ran up the stairs, Hermione turned to Harry, 'Harry, you were actually going out with Ginny, you snogged her a lot.'

'No, I don't feel like that about girls, I want to be with Charlie, I like snogging him.'

'Hold on before this goes any further. Something else Albus told me to explain to Harry,' Minerva said, 'Harry, you're life, you're whole life has been very hard. You were badly mistreated by your muggle relatives, you lived with those people,' Minerva said a little stiffly, 'then you find out you're a wizard and from then on you always had Voldemort after you, or his death eaters. Albus said because of all that, you were never able to think about yourself, work out who you are, what you want, all you ever thought about was Voldemort. So at this time because you don't remember any of that, it's given you the chance to do just that, work out who you are.'

'That makes a lot of sense Professor. Harry was always consumed with Voldemort, that's all he ever thought about or talked about. It was hard to get him to concentrate on his work. I think the only time he never had Voldemort on his mind was when he played quidditch,' Hermione said.

'I never knew Harry dated my sister, I wondered why she looked a little put out this morning. I've always known she liked Harry.' Charlie said looking a little worried.

'They were dating before Dumbledore died, but after his funeral, Harry told Ginny that they had to break up. One because he knew he was leaving to find the horcruxes and two, he thought Ginny would be in danger from Voldemort. If he found out that Ginny was Harry's girlfriend, he would have taken her to make Harry surrender to him,' Ron explained.

'At least it explains why Ginny was unhappy all the time, especially before Bill's wedding. I kept seeing her glance at Harry all the time, but I knew she always liked him,' Molly said.

'This is going to be a little awkward, we all know what Ginny's temper's like. Either me or Harry are in for either bat bogey's or yelling,' Charlie took Harry's hand in his, 'But it's not going to stop us being together, is it babe?'

'No, it's not,' Harry put his head on Charlie's shoulder, 'This feels right to me.'

Just then they heard Ginny yell and her famous bat bogey's flew at Harry and Charlie before she ran back up the stairs.

'Blimey, get these things off,' Harry shouted.

Kingsley waved his wand at Harry and Charlie, removing the hex, but Bill, George and Ron laughed softly.

'She just couldn't help herself, it's always the bat bogey's,' Bill said, 'Expect more though, she won't give up this easy. That sister of ours is stubborn.'

'I'll go speak with her,' Molly patted Harry and Charlie on the shoulder, then walked up the stairs.

'I would like to say something as I am Harry's healer Charlie, no sex, until Harry gains some weight and recovers.' Poppy said seriously.

'We only just got together Poppy, that's not going to happen for a while. But I actually agree with you, at the moment if we did anything, I'd think I'd split him in two,' Charlie chuckled as he looked at Harry's red face.

'Charlie,' Harry turned his face and buried it in Charlie's shoulder, making all the men around the table laugh.

'Charlie, give Harry a chance,' Hermione said softly feeling sorry for her friend.

'At least I know now why Harry wants to sleep in with you and not me, which is a good thing. I would hate for him to mistake me for Charlie. I'd have to hex him if he snogged me,' Ron said but laughed.

'Alright, let's change the subject. You mentioned something about my muggle relatives, so I do have family out there?' Harry asked but he was still a little flushed.

'Yes, but like I said, they didn't treat you very well. They were muggles and hated our kind. This was you're mother's sister and her husband.'

'You told us they starved you a lot Harry, we also know they locked you up. Back when you were twelve, Fred, George and me went to get you because no one had heard from you all summer and we were worried. We saw bars on your window, we pulled them off with the car. Then there was a lock on the door and a small flap in the bottom of the door. We found out they would push some food through it. But at that time, you hadn't eaten in two days and they only let you out in the morning and night so you could use the bathroom,' Ron explained.

Harry stared at Ron, then shook his head, 'I remember sleeping in a cupboard, the one under the stairs, a big fat bloke used to grab me by the hair and throw me inside then lock the door. I remember one time he did that I broke my arm, but they ignored me for days,' Harry put his hand to his left arm, then his head, 'I remember he hit me across the head with one of his tools from the shed, cut me,' Harry shook his head again, 'They called me a freak and a waste of space, laughed at me all the time.'

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, then looked at everyone around the table and saw they all looked shocked at what Harry just said.

'Why did Dumbledore leave Harry there?' Charlie asked angrily.

'The protection Charlie, he had to stay with his mother's blood so Voldemort could never touch him or find him, but he never knew Harry got abused or he would have put Harry somewhere else.'

'You never told us about being hurt Harry, just that they starved you and locked you up. You told us after you told them about Sirius, they left you alone and ignored you, but you liked it that way, now we know why,' Hermione said as she wiped tears from her face.

'And we know why Harry was so skinny and small when he first came here,' Arthur said staring at Harry. 'That first time Harry, when Ron told Molly they were starving you, she made you have four helpings of breakfast, after yelling at everyone for flying my car all the way to Surry to get you.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'A flying car, hang on, it crashed into a tree, but the tree kept hitting the car.'

'That was in our second year Harry, a lot was going on, so you and me flew dads car to Hogwarts and we crashed into the whomping willow. After we fell out of the tree, the car threw us out and took off into the forbidden forest, it's still running wild in there somewhere.'

'Something about spiders, big spiders and you were scared,' Harry said looking at Ron.

'Aragog, Hagrid's pet acremantula. You and Ron went into the forbidden forest to find out about the monster at Hogwarts. Then you went to save Ginny in the chamber of secrets. Ron's actually frightened of spiders, that's why he was scared.'

'You said I actually died, but before, I had Voldemort after me all the time. Did I die any other time?'

'No, but you almost died every year up to your sixth year, sometimes more than once. We never did our last year, that's when we were away looking for the horcruxes.'

'Sounds like I had a dangerous and fucked up life, doesn't it. It's no wonder I don't remember, I don't think I want to keep remembering.'

'It's different now Harry, you never have to see the Dursleys again and Voldemort is dead, so are most of his death eaters. So you can finally have a good life, with me,' Charlie said then gave him a kiss.

'That's another thing I need to tell you though, the aurors have received some tips that the death eaters that are still out there want Harry dead for killing Voldemort,' Kingsley said as he stared at Harry, then everyone stared at Harry with a worried expression, because right now, Harry couldn't fight any of them as he didn't know who he was or how to use magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Oh this just keeps getting fucking better and better, I think I'd rather be dead now,' Harry slammed his fist onto the table, 'I don't want this life, it's all about death,' Harry said as he waved his hand around and everything on the table floated up in the air, then hung there, 'Wow, what just happened?'

'Um, I think you did wandless magic Harry. Kids do that before they get a wand when their upset or angry. At the moment you don't remember using magic, so it's just coming out of you,' Kingsley pointed his wand at the floating stuff, then lowered it to the table.

'I think we should remind Harry how to use his magic or he could hurt someone without knowing what he was doing,' Minerva said staring at Harry.

'Actually, that just reminded me of something,' Hermione put her hand inside her small beaded bag and pulled our four old books, 'There's something in here about making a person into a horcrux,' Hermione flicked through book after book until she stopped on a page and started reading, 'Yes, here, if a person, either witch or wizard was turned into a horcrux and that piece of soul was destroyed but the witch or wizard survived, their magic would emerge. Depending on how long the person was a horcrux, will depend on how much magic will emerge. If it was a short period of time, then a small increase of power will show. If it was years, then a large amount of power will show itself. The soul or horcrux would block or smother the person's magic, not allowing the witch or wizards potential to show. A living horcrux will have fits of anger, sometimes they will get violent. There were cases when the living horcrux would go into a trance because they are physically linked to the original soul, if he gets angry or violent, so will the horcrux. The horcrux will also survive as long as the original soul survives. It is not recommended to make a living person or animal into a horcrux, as they can think for themselves and if the horcrux is a person of a loving nature and a caring soul, the original soul will try to turn that horcrux, make that person more like the original soul.'

'Okay, but what does all that mean for me?' Harry asked looking confused.

'You were an average student Harry, but you actually excelled in defence against the dark arts. All those years you were never able to access all your magic, all your power, now you can. That's why you just did wandless magic, only powerful witches and wizards can do wandless magic. Albus Dumbledore could, not for everything, but for a lot of things. The more power needed for a spell, the harder it was to use wandless magic for that spell, so a wand usually was needed to direct to magic.' Minerva explained.

'Over the next few weeks, I would like to test your power Harry, see how much you have. But you will have to learn it all again before we can do that, unless you remember.'

'Well, I'm sure Charlie will show me what to do,' Harry looked up at him.

'I don't mind, but I think you should have Hermione show you, she is the smartest witch of her age.'

'Thanks Charlie, but I'm not as good as Harry in defence. He taught us spells in the DA that normally wasn't taught till six or seventh year.'

'Like the patronus, I noticed all the DA could do one,' Kingsley said.

'Harry learned from Remus when he was thirteen, then taught us when he was fifteen.'

'What's a patronus?' Harry asked.

'Instead of telling you, I'll show you, then we'll see if you can do yours,' Kingsley pulled his wand, 'Normally I would do it non-verbally, but I want to show you. Now, you need a really happy memory to get it to work, the happiest you can think of. Okay, expecto patronum,' and out of the end of Kingsley's wand came a silver lynx, then it vanished. 'Why don't you try, with your wand for now Harry?'

Harry shrugged, 'Okay,' Harry pulled three wands from his sleeve, 'Why do I have three wands?'

'This wand,' Hermione pointed at the holly and phoenix feather wand, 'is the wand you got when you were eleven, this wand you won from Draco Malfoy, but we'll have to explain later. The other wand is also yours but you won it as well. But you said you were going to put it back with its original owner because you liked you're wand.'

'I'll use that one then,' Harry picked up his phoenix feather wand, closed his eyes for a minute, then looked at Charlie before waving his wand, 'Expecto patronum,' and out-burst the large silver stag, 'Dad,' Harry said softly as he stared at the silver stag.

'Yes, you're patronus is the same as you're father's animagus form. Remus told you that he thinks you're patronus became a stag because you used to think of your parents to get the happy memory. He told you about your father being able to turn into a stag,' Hermione said sadly.

'I remember something, a large black dog, what's that about?'

'Sirius, you're godfather, he could turn into a large black dog. His nickname was Padfoot, your dad's was Prongs, you call you're patronus Prongs,' Ron said.

'Oh, okay, I don't remember any of that, just a large black dog.'

'Try to do the patronus without you're wand this time Harry?' Kingsley asked.

Harry nodded, then put his wand on the table, then shrugged, but waved his hand but he never even said the spell and Prongs leapt forth and ran through the wall.

'Cool,' Harry chuckled, 'that was easy actually.' Harry noticed everyone look at everyone else, before they looked at him, 'What?'

'Why I asked you to try that wandless Harry, is that no witch or wizard in history can do a patronus wandless, some can do it non-verbally, not all, but not even Dumbledore could do a wandless patronus and he was known as the greatest wizard since Merlin himself.'

'So that means I'm a freak, right?'

'No babe, it just means you're powerful, very powerful. But you know what, I never learned how to do a patronus, I lived in Romania, so I never bothered.'

'Hermione, I don't think you'll have any trouble showing Harry anything. You just need to tell him what each spell is or used for.'

'All my old books are here, I have everyone from first year up to sixth, but not seventh year.'

'There's some seventh years around here, Bill, Charlie and Percy used them. Percy used them the most though, Bill next, Charlie, not so much,' Arthur smiled at his son.

'Well I preferred creatures than learning all that other stuff.'

'He still does,' Molly said as she sat down, 'Ginny's angry and doesn't want Harry here. I told her Harry lives here and can stay as long as he wants. She's not too happy at the moment, so you might have to get used to more bat bogey's.'

'I can get my own place, Hermione said I had money, I don't know how much though.'

'Um Harry, when Sirius left you everything, I did some checking at Gringotts, I work there,' Bill gave him a smile, 'The Black family was one of the wealthiest pure blood families there is. His vault, or should I say you're vault is in the deepest levels at Gringotts.'

'Oh, then I could probably buy a nice house or something.'

'Let's leave it for a while Harry, you need rest and to learn everything again. Ginny will just have to put up with seeing you and Charlie together.' Arthur said.

'If you're sure Mr. Weasley, I don't want to make her angry or upset, this is her home.'

'It's your home to Harry, has been for years,' Molly smiled, 'But I'm going to start lunch. You'll have to take you're other potion after dinner to Harry, don't forget.'

'I'll make sure he takes it. From what Hermione and Ron have told me about Harry, he can be very stubborn.'

'Very Charlie, when he doesn't want to do something, no one can talk him around. We got into a few fights because we always disagreed,' Ron laughed, 'Plus, he has no patience.'

'This is so strange to hear you say these things about me but it's like you're talking about a stranger.'

'I know babe, but you're starting to remember and if you get the pensieve in a couple of days, that might make you remember more.'

'We'll be off, but Harry, maybe in a few days, could you come to Hogwarts. Albus would like to talk to you?' Minerva asked.

'I'd like to see one of these talking pictures, but how do I get there?'

'I'll take you, it's easy,' Charlie smiled at Harry.

'I need to organise the repairs, I'm sure I'll talk to you all soon.'

'Yes, I need to see my patients, don't forget your potions Harry and please, no more trying to kill yourself or I just might lock you in my hospital.'

'I won't, thanks for your potion even if it takes like shit.'

'Language Harry,' Molly scolded.

'You're lucky she didn't bust your ears and she didn't hear you before,' Charlie hugged Harry.

'We'll talk to you later,' Minerva and Poppy both stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green flames.

'Wow, that looked so cool, is that how you're going to take me to this Hogwarts?'

'Yep, it's the fastest way, well apart from apparating and before you ask, we'll show you soon what that means.'

'Harry will need to get his license, he couldn't before as Voldemort had control over the ministry,' Kingsley said, 'But I need to get back to work, oh, by the way, I wanted to let you know that Umbridge is locked up. She's going to face trial over everything.'

Hermione noticed Harry clench his fist, 'Harry, you clenched your fist when Kingsley said Umbridge, do you remember her?'

'No, who is she, one of those death eaters?'

'We don't know if she is a death eater, but we will find out. She did a lot of terrible things, some to you.'

Hermione straightened Harry's hand and showed him, 'See, she made all of us do that, but you were made to do it more. She used a quill, that's like a pen. When you wrote, without ink it would cut into your hand and the words you were writing appeared in your own blood.' Hermione showed her hand, which was just visible.

'I must not tell lies, what was I lying about?'

'You weren't lying, she just didn't want to believe it. You told everyone Voldemort was back.' Kingsley said.

'You got up in her first class and shouted that Voldemort was back and murdered Cedric, he was this boy at Hogwarts.'

Harry shook his head, 'Dragons and strange things under the water, human looking, but different,' he looked up.

'That's the triwizard tournament, you and Cedric were the Hogwarts champions. The first task was the get past a dragon to get the golden egg. The second task was in the black lake, you had to go rescue you're hostage, which was Ron. The human looking things were merpeople.'

'Ron told me to piss off, when was that?'

'Ronald Weasley,' Molly shouted, 'did you swear at Harry?'

Ron grimaced and all his brothers laughed, 'Um, yeah, I thought Harry entered the tournament without telling me, he's best mate, we got into a fight, we made up though.'

'I know what you mean about you're mum busting ears love, she yells loud. But I wanted to ask why this place is crooked, is it safe?'

Everyone around the table laughed, 'It's held up by magic and it's very safe Harry. Charlie, I can see you getting exhausted trying to explain things to Harry.' Arthur gave his son a smile.

'He does, but he really goes into detail, so I keep snogging him.'

'I'm glad you don't do that to everyone, or you'd be always snogging Hermione,' Ron said then Hermione punched his arm, 'What did you do that for?'

'You were saying, without saying, I'm long winded Ronald Weasley.'

Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek, 'No, you just like to go into a full monologue when you explain something, but that's what I love about you, it's you Hermione.'

All the Weasley boys, Harry, Kingsley, Henry and Mrs. Weasley all smiled at Hermione and Ron, they could see Ron was going to make Hermione give in every time saying things like that but they never realised Ron could say those type of things, but it shows that you never really know someone like you think you do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

After lunch, Hermione and Ron explained more things to Harry, then Charlie took Harry's hand and led him into the living room where they sat together happily snogging.

'That's going to take some getting used to, seeing two blokes snog,' Ron said as he sat down with Hermione, 'especially my brother and mate.'

'You don't have to watch you know Ron,' Charlie said as he kept his arm around Harry.

'No it's fine, like I said, I got used to it at Hogwarts, but it's just seeing my brother and mate snogging, strange. Harry went out with Cho then Ginny, snogged both of them.'

'Who's Cho?' Harry asked.

'A girl you liked in our fifth year, you wanted to ask her to the triwizard ball, but couldn't get up the nerve, Cedric ended up asking her. After he died, you took her to Hogsmeade, but you told us she kept crying or asking you about Cedric and you never wanted to talk about what happened to him. Finally you got sick of her crying all the time. I still remember what you said the first time you kissed her, you said it was wet because she was crying then as well.' Ron grinned.

'I don't think I'd like crying girls, but I can't see myself snogging a girl, I like snogging Charlie, his tongue wicked,' Harry smiled up at him.

'Years of practice babe, wait till I use my tongue on other parts of you, then you'll see wicked, not to mention feel it.'

'Charlie, we don't need to hear that,' Ron scowled, but noticed Harry's breathing got heavy, 'Oh merlin, you've done it now Charlie.'

Charlie laughed as he looked down at Harry groin then back at his face, 'I turned you on again babe.'

'Charlie,' Harry blushed, then turned his head into his chest as he heard Hermione and Ron laugh, then Charlie pulled Harry onto his lap.

'Sorry Harry, I won't do it again, well until you're ready that is.'

'Oh god I'm in for it, I need something to take my mind of this.' Harry shook his head and took a couple of deep breaths.

'Let's do some basic magic Harry, things we can show you that very simple,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, okay, thanks Hermione. But I wanted to ask you something. Are you an orphan to, is that why you live here as well?'

'No, I was afraid for my parents because Voldemort and his death eaters knew how close Ron and I am to you, so I removed me from their memories, then made them think they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins that wanted to live in Australia. I'm going to see about finding them soon.'

'Do you think someone did that to me, removed my memories?'

'No one apart from us were near you, so no, I think what Professor McGonagall said is right. You were traumatised and it made you forget, but you're starting to remember. In a couple of days, you can get a pensieve and we'll start showing you our memories of our times together. The three of us were always together, either here or at Hogwarts.'

'That woman said I died and I went in there to die, do you know if I knew I would survive?'

'We're not sure Harry, you never told us you were going in there. We understand why you didn't, you wouldn't have wanted us to go with you and we would have, we always went with you, second, you wouldn't have wanted to say goodbye to us if you knew you had to die.'

'Sounds like we were really close, I wish I could remember that.'

'We were hardly ever apart mate, just those few weeks you'd go back to the Dursleys, but always ended up back here for a couple of weeks before we went back to Hogwarts. Hermione would go home for a while, then she would end up here for a week or two before Hogwarts.'

'Maybe when you get the pensieve Harry, you'll start to remember,' Charlie said as he hugged Harry tighter.

'Let's get some spells done Harry,' Hermione gave him a small smile.

For the next few hours, Hermione, Ron and Charlie showed Harry a whole range of spells. He had no trouble doing any of them and Harry also did them all wandless and non-verbally.

Dinner that night was a little tense, with Ginny glaring at Harry and Charlie the whole time until her father had a go at her about it. So she ended up not eating and going back to her room. Harry went to have a shower, then got into bed while he waited for Charlie to finish his shower, then they cuddled up together as they fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone at the Burrow was very quiet. Hermione had transfigured her and Harry's clothes, then joined the family as they walked down to the little cemetery in Ottery St Catchpole. Harry looked around and noticed he got a some strange looks from a lot of people, so Harry just kept his arm around Charlie as the service started. Apart from the ministry official overseeing the service, Charlie explained that all the others that spoke about Fred were all friends of his and George, some Harry knew as well. Mr. Weasley ended up having to hold his wife up through the whole service, Percy did the same with George as Bill kept his arm around his crying wife, and Ron kept his arm around a crying Hermione. When the service finished, everyone slowly made their way back up to the Burrow. Harry and Charlie sat with Hermione and Ron.

'Hi,' Neville said quietly as he sat down, 'Um I noticed you're holding hands with Charlie, what's with that Harry?'

'Charlie, he's that one I remembered carrying a dead person,' Harry said softly.

'Neville is a friend of yours Harry,' Charlie turned to Neville, 'Harry doesn't know who he is, or who Hermione and Ron are. Minerva got an explanation from Dumbledore as to why this happened.'

'Oh Harry, sorry mate, but yeah, I've been a friend of yours for years. We actually met in our first year at Hogwarts. You always stuck up for me, helped me when I was being picked on, Hermione and Ron used to as well.'

Harry shook his head, 'You killed the snake, with a sword, but something about a hat and fire, what's that about?'

'During the fighting, Voldemort called a break and wanted you to go to him. Then he said you were dead, Hagrid carried you out of the forbidden forest, we all thought you were dead. Then Neville had a go at Voldemort, so he put the sorting hat on Neville's head, made it burst into flames. While that was happening, you disappeared, then Neville was able to break through the curse, pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat, then he killed the snake.'

'You told me the snake had to die, that was before you were carried out by Hagrid. I never knew why you wanted me to kill the snake. But I heard you tell Voldemort all his horcruxes were gone, so I figured it must have been one, even if I have no idea what a horcrux is,' Neville said but gave Harry a smile.

'We'll explain that later to you Neville. I'm sure Harry would have after everything settled down,' Hermione said.

'Okay, but about why you're holding Charlie's hand,' Neville looked curiously at Harry then Charlie.

'We're together, Charlie's my partner.'

'We were explained about why Harry has only worked out now that he's gay. All his years at Hogwarts was to do with Voldemort, so Harry never had a chance to think about himself, all he thought about was Voldemort and when he was going to try to kill Harry next. So Dumbledore said that as Harry can't remember anything, he's finally able to think about himself, to work out who he is and what he wants.' Hermione said.

'I was explaining to Harry about the burn he got from the Hungarian horntail in the triwizard tournament, I pulled up his sleeve to show him the scar. Harry said he felt something, so we talked, snogged and worked out he's gay, we decided we wanted to be together.'

'Okay, but you were going out with Ginny, Cho before that.'

'It's all to do with Harry not really having a chance to work out who he was. Ginny's angry at Harry and Charlie at the moment, she even hexed them with her bat bogey's,' Ron said, but chuckled softly.

'Ginny likes that hex and I also know she really likes Harry. When we were helping the younger students after the Carrows cursed them, Ginny and I used to talk a lot. She told me when Harry came back they were going to get back together, then explained why he broke up with her. She also said she hoped to marry Harry one day.'

'So she's really going to be pissed at both of us babe, I would expect to be hexed a lot more. She'll see me as stealing you off her and see you as the one to break her heart and stuff up her dreams.'

'I don't know what to do about Ginny, but I know I don't see her or any girl like that. I like being with you, not to mention your great mouth and tongue.'

'Oi, will you stop telling us about Charlie's tongue,' Ron scowled.

'Okay, we'll stop telling you, but show you instead,' Charlie smirked then slowly leaned in and kissed Harry but made sure everyone spotted his tongue before their lips met. Then they just sat there snogging fiercely, wrapping their arms around each other, but Charlie went one further and pulled Harry onto his lap, but his lips never left Harry's.

'Give it a rest you two,' Ron shook his head then looked at Neville, 'Let's ignore them and hope they stop soon.'

'The way they look Ron, not likely,' Neville shook his head in amusement.

'Charlie Weasley,' Muriel said as she stomped over to him, 'Why are you kissing that Potter boy?'

Harry and Charlie slowly pulled apart, before they faced her, 'Well, to start with Muriel, Harry's not a boy and I'm gay, Harry is my partner.'

'That's disgusting, you father should send him away and you're old enough to know better. Men belong with woman, not other men.'

'I don't think that's anyone's business but ours, who is this old biddy that's living in the dark ages love?' Harry asked.

'It is no one's business but theirs, so Harry, Charlie, go back to what you were doing, that's an order from your minister,' Kingsley smiled at them then before he turned to Muriel, 'So, looks like some people have something against gay men. I might have to see about a law, so if anyone decides to say something snide or degrading against gay people they can end up being arrested,' Kingsley put his arm around Henry, 'What do you think love?'

'You're the minister babe, but I like it,' Henry kissed Kingsley, then looked back at the woman.

'Looks like the ministry is still run by idiots and Potter shouldn't even be here since it's his fault that my nephew died.'

'Now wait just a minute Muriel, we've all put up with a lot from you over the years. But you will not blame Harry for something that wasn't his fault, I don't care who you are,' Ron said angrily as he stood in front of his friend.

'Get out Muriel, Fred would be disgusted if he heard you say that. Harry did not cause Fred's death, Voldemort did and Harry killed Voldemort, saving the rest of us,' George said as he stepped over next to Ron as he glared at his aunt.

'You heard my sons Muriel, you have insulted my family for the last time, Harry is part of my family, so leave and never come back and if I see you again, I might ask Harry to show everyone just how he finished off Voldemort, but on you,' Arthur said as he stepped over next to George and Ron.

'You will regret this Arthur, all of you will,' Muriel fumed then walked away.

'What did she mean, I caused Fred's death?' Harry said as he started shaking, but stared at Charlie and everyone could see how upset he was and hoped this didn't drive Harry to try and kill himself again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Harry,' George turned and knelt down in front of him, 'Fred was my twin, so believe me when I say you had nothing to do with his death. He was killed when death eaters blasted the wall he happened to be standing next to. If you would get your memory back, you'd see that because you happened to be right there when it happened.'

'So I never caused his death, you're not just saying that?'

'No, he's not Harry, me and Hermione were with you when we came upon Fred, George and Percy. I'll ever show you the memory if you want. Don't let our aunt make you feel guilty. She's been causing problems for our family for years.' Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulder.

'Their right Harry, do you really think we'd want you here if you caused his death. We might think of you as family, Molly and I have thought of you as a son for years, but we know you aren't, no matter how much we care about you. So listen to George and Ron, they saw what happened and they wouldn't lie to you. Muriel has always said things about our family and she thinks she can get away with it because she's rich and to her, that makes her more important than us.'

'People that care about each other is more important than how much money someone has. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor, you need people around that love and care about you and they will do anything to help their family. It doesn't matter if you're related by blood, family are people that care about each other and are there for each other, like all of us are, you taught me thought Harry,' Neville said as he patted Harry's shoulder.

'Why can't I remember all of you, it sounds like we're all close, but I get nothing,' Harry put his head on Charlie's shoulder as he looked at his friend.

'It's like Minerva said Harry, what you had to do traumatised you so badly that you're mind shut out everything that reminded you of that. All of your friends, even me is a reminder of that. So give yourself some time and relax, try not to stress over it because it might make it go longer,' Kingsley said.

'Thank you, all of you, I hope it doesn't take too long though.'

'Let's start with showing you some memories. Do you want to go get a pensieve tomorrow?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I want to get stuck into this memory thing, you're coming with me, aren't you love?

'Of course I am Harry, me, Ron and Hermione will be with you. If you went by yourself, you'd get lost,' Charlie kissed Harry softly.

'Henry and another auror named mark will be here first thing in the morning to escort you. Hopefully the crowds won't be too bad, but I think we all know they will. The moment word gets out you're in Diagon Alley, they will be all over you Harry. I'm getting requests for interviews from every paper and magazine in the country and a few from overseas, they all want to hear from you.'

'Even though I wouldn't be able to answer anyone, I don't want to anyway. But I'll have to get some clothes as well, Hermione did something to my old clothes.'

'I transfigured them Harry, I'll change them back later.'

Arthur could see that Harry was still upset, so he whispered in Charlie's ear, 'Take Harry somewhere you can be alone, until he calms down.'

'Good idea dad, come on babe,' Charlie lifted Harry off his lap, put his arm around him and they walked down towards the old pond, 'Let's just sit together for a while and please don't let Muriel get to you. She has no idea what happened that night as she wasn't there, we were.'

Harry leaned against Charlie, 'I'm trying love, but I like this, being here, alone with you.'

'You used to say that to me, it's just that you don't remember,' Ginny said angrily.

'Look Ginny, I admit I don't remember, but I can't see myself with anyone but Charlie.'

'You went for a redhead, because you told me you liked my hair, that's why you're with Charlie, he reminds you of me.'

'Ginny, give it a rest will you. Harry is with me, not you. I'm sorry you're hurt over this, I really am but you need to forget about Harry,' Charlie tightened his arms around Harry, feeling very possessive of him.

Ginny scowled at Charlie first then at Harry, turned and walked back towards the house.

'You don't think I want to be with you because you remind me of Ginny, do you?'

'No, I can see and feel how much you want to be with me. Every kiss, every touch you give me shows how you feel. I told you before, I don't know any straight bloke that gets turned on by another bloke unless their gay. Tell me this, can you see yourself having sex with me eventually?'

'Yes, I do and I want to now, but I can feel how weak I still am, so I understand what the healer said about me getting stronger and gaining some weight. I can't see myself having sex with a girl, just you.'

'We both know the truth Harry, you might not remember anything, but your feelings don't lie. Now let's just relax together for a while.'

'Okay and I like being here with your arms around me,' Harry moved so he was comfortable leaning against Charlie.

The following morning Harry and Charlie went downstairs together, then sat down next to each other after greeting Charlie's parents. Hermione and Ron joined them not long after.

'So apart from a pensieve and clothes, is there anything else you want to get while were out?' Hermione asked.

'Not that I know of, unless you know of something I need?'

'No, just those, so we'll eat and wait for Henry,' Ron smiled then started eating.

'Can we come in?' Henry called.

'Of course, you don't need to ask Henry,' Arthur shook his hand.

'Kingsley told me that someone leaked information that you're going to be in Diagon Alley today Harry. There's already a crowd of people and reporters everywhere.'

'Oh great, what am I going to do, put it off for another day?' Harry asked.

'Why don't we have Harry under his cloak and stay between Charlie and me?' Ron suggested.

'You're brilliant Ron,' Hermione kissed Ron's cheek.

'Why would being under a cloak help?' Harry asked looking confused.

'Ron, why don't you get it and show Harry what we mean?' Hermione smiled.

Ron nodded, then ran up the stairs, but was back a few seconds later, 'Watch this Harry,' Ron threw the cloak over himself.

'Cool, you're invisible, so this is a magical thing?'

'Yes,' Ron said right at Harry's ear making him jump, which made everyone laugh, then Ron pulled the cloak off, 'You're father left this for you, invisibility cloaks are pretty rare.' Ron put the cloak on the table.

'So this was my father's, do you know if I own anything else of theirs?'

'Just a couple of photo's, but you do have a vault they left you, there might be things in there. You never got a chance to go into before, just once a few years ago. You've never been into Sirius's vault either. You're parent's house is still there, it's a bit damaged though.'

'You said it happened when I was one, why wasn't it fixed or pulled down?'

'The ministry left it standing for the people Harry. That house became a symbol of hope to everyone. You survived the killing curse, so when people visit the house it makes them think anything is possible. You and I went there for the first time Christmas day, saw the house, the statue and you're parents graves. You never had a chance to go before because of Voldemort. It was too dangerous and when we did go, you got attacked by Voldemorts snake. He left it there knowing you would probably turn up because you were finally of age,' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

Harry turned to the aurors, 'Do you think we could go there?'

'If you want to Harry, the minister told us to escort you anywhere you want to go. Oh this is Mark by the way, another auror,' Mark nodded to everyone, but mainly gazed at Harry.

'I would like to, it might make me remember.'

'I found this in your bag, thought you might like to see it,' Ron handed Harry his photo album.

Harry turned the page, 'So these are my parents, I look like my father, he even wears glasses.'

'Anyone that knew him told you how much you looked like you're father, but had your mothers green eyes,' Arthur said.

Harry shook his head, 'I remember, he told my mother to move, but she wouldn't. He called her a silly girl, that she didn't need to die. My mother was defiant, refused to move from in front of me. I remember seeing a flash of green light, my mother screamed. He stared at me, grabbed my head, pointed his wand at it,' Harry put his hand to his scar, 'Then there was pain, a white hot burning pain, he went to this sort of smoke as the roof started falling. I was calling for mum, screaming because I wanted her to wake up. I remember I kept crying, then I lay down but kept staring down at my mother on the floor, she was covered with bits of the roof, then this big bloke with lots of hair, he picked me up and took me on a flying motorbike, I don't remember anything after that.'

'You were a year old Harry, how do you remember that?' Charlie asked but everyone heard how hoarse his voice was.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Mrs. Weasley with tears falling down their faces, Ron had tears in his eyes, Mr. Weasley was looking stunned, along with the two aurors.

'I don't know, I just saw it, but Voldemort didn't look like what I remember.'

'When he disappeared, it took him years to get a partial human type body back. Then in our fourth year, he used this old dark magic, a potion, using your blood to remake his body,' Hermione gently pulled up Harry's sleeve, 'You told us a death eater that was there got bone dust from Voldemorts father's grave, then he cut his own hand off, before he sliced you're arm. He put those three ingredients into a cauldron with Voldemort. He came out looking like what you remember, snake like and no nose.'

Harry shook his head again, 'I was tied to a large tombstone, something was in my mouth. I saw him come out of the cauldron. Then he touched my scar, I felt the white hot pain again before he made us duel. I saw my parents that night, they came out of his wand. They helped me, gave me the time to escape.'

'You never told us you saw you're parents, did you're wand connect with his Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, well something happened, like they connected.'

'The reverse spell affect, because you're wand and Voldemorts wand share cores, they never worked properly, only with you and him, not against anyone else. Both wands thought of you and him as the owner.' Henry explained.

'Is that why I have two other wands, to use against him?'

'It's a long story Harry, but one you got when you duelled Malfoy and caught it. That other wand used to belong to Dumbledore. But you did win it from someone that disarmed Dumbledore on the night he died. Voldemort found out about that wand and broke open his tomb, took it because he thought it would be powerful enough to kill you. But he never realised you had to win that wand and he never knew you did. So when you said the disarming charm and he said the killing curse, the wands connected again, but it refused to kill you, so his spell backfired onto him, killing him, not you,' Hermione explained.

'So in a way, he killed himself, I never killed him.'

'Yes, but with anyone else, he would have killed them. It was just you, he could never kill you, no matter what he did or how many times he tried. But the prophecy Harry, one of you had to die at the hand of the other and that's what happened.'

'Look at it this way Harry, because you owned the wand he was using, you were able to make his curse hit him, not you. So you did actually kill him, but you never used any curses to do it. You're not the type to use those sorts of curses, no matter what was happening. You told me and Hermione once, that no matter what, you would never use the same curse that killed your parents or godfather. You'd die before you would use that,' Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded, but sat there staring down at his parents. Everyone else in the kitchen watched Harry, feeling worried about him, but also felt sorry for him and even though he doesn't remember, he is starting to and they knew he will eventually and wondered how he would handle remember everything he went through.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'We should go Harry, the quicker we get the pensieve the faster you might start to remember,' Ron said still looking worried.

'Okay,' Harry closed the photo album and stood up with everyone else. Ron grabbed Harry's cloak then Charlie, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Henry and Mark all walked outside.

'Charlie, you will have to apparate with Harry, you know the lane not far from the Leaky Cauldron?'

'Yeah, meet you there, now Harry, watch Hermione, Ron, Henry and Mark,' Harry nodded to Charlie then watched as the four people spun around and they vanished.

'Wow, they disappeared. So is that what we're going to do?'

'Yes, it's called apparating, you need to hold on tight, do not let go. It will only take a couple of seconds, so don't panic.'

Harry nodded, wrapped his arms around Charlie, then felt him turn. A couple of seconds later, Harry collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch his breath.

'It's fine babe, the sensation takes a bit to get used to.'

'You were always apparating Harry, when we were away,' Ron said helping Charlie pull Harry to his feet.

'I felt like I couldn't breathe.'

'We know, now let's put the cloak over you, but try not to reach out to Charlie, someone might notice. Just follow Charlie, Hermione and me will be behind you, Mark and Henry on either side.'

'He will have to take it off before going through the doors of Gringotts,' Mark said.

'Yeah, we know, but at least we'll get up there, ready Harry?' Ron asked, Harry nodded so he threw the cloak over his friend, 'Now stay behind Charlie and don't talk.'

Charlie led the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Mark opened the door, let the group in, then followed. Hermione and Ron got a few looks as they walked past, but no one said anything. Henry tapped the bricks, the archway opened and they all heard Harry mutter about the wall opening. The five of them spotted the reporters hanging around outside along with a huge crowd of people. Some even holding signs, saying thank you Harry Potter, or Harry Potter is our hero. The group kept moving through the crowd, Charlie felt Harry bump him a few times and knew he was nervous.

'Okay, us four will stand behind you, so Harry, take the cloak off and get inside with Charlie. Hopefully they won't see you with us blocking you're view.' Henry said.

Harry pulled the cloak off and Charlie hurried him inside, 'What were those signs about?'

'Just people wanting to thank you, don't worry about it. Look, there's Bill,' Charlie led Harry and the rest over to his brother.

'How did you get Harry through that crowd?' Bill asked.

'Ron suggest Harry's cloak, he just took it off at the door before we came in. They never knew he was there,' Charlie said.

'Good thinking Ron, well Harry, the goblins asked me to take you down to your vault, they still don't trust you. But they also asked that Ron and Hermione stay here as they were the two that helped you break in.'

'We'll wait here Harry, you go with Charlie and Bill,' Hermione said.

'Okay,' Harry said nervously as he looked around, 'So those things are goblins, they don't look very happy. Are they always that angry looking?'

'They are not the friendliest types Harry, but they are angry at you. When you, Hermione and Ron broke out on the dragon, you pretty much destroyed the building. So do you want to go to your vault, or to the one Sirius left you?'

'I don't know, I suppose it doesn't really matter.'

'Let's just go to your parents one Harry, you have time to go through Sirius's vault another time,' Charlie suggested.

'Okay,' Harry, Charlie and Bill all walked through the doors, got into a cart and went down to the Potter vault, 'That was a great ride.'

Bill and Charlie laughed, 'You like to fly fast, so you would like this ride. Now I showed you the key, just give it to Bill and he'll open you're vault.'

Harry handed Bill the key and the three of them got out. Bill opened the door and Harry knelt down, picked up a gold galleon.

'So is this money?'

'Yes, the gold ones are galleon's, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze are knuts. We'll explain later, but pensieves are expensive, so pack that pouch you showed me with gold ones and I'll help you when you need to pay.'

'Okay,' Harry stepped inside the vault, then started to stuff his pouch with gold. He spotted a couple of envelopes with his name on them, 'These have my name on them.'

'Probably from you're parents Harry, like Hermione said, you never got a chance to come here before, just once when you were eleven.'

'I might take them, read them later,' Harry stuck the envelopes in his pocket, then the three of them got back into the cart, Bill handing Harry back his key and they made their way back up to the main part of Gringotts. The three of them stepped through the doors and saw Henry and Mark standing against the doors.

'What's going on?' Bill asked.

'They know Harry's here, one of the reporters said Harry's using his cloak. Only all of us knew that, so I don't think it's too hard to work out who leaked that information,' Ron said.

'Who?' Harry asked looking confused.

'Ginny, has to be,' Charlie slipped his arm around Harry, pulling him tight to him, 'Let's just get the pensieve, go shopping and ignore their questions.'

'Let's wait a couple of minutes, I sent word to the minister, he's sending a few more aurors to escort you through.'

Charlie, Harry, Bill, Hermione and Ron stood talking, when they heard Neville calling through the doors, so the aurors let him in along with a few more aurors.

'Blimey, that crowd's impossible,' Neville said walking over to Harry, 'I spoke to Ginny this morning, she told me that she sent word to the Daily Prophet that Harry was going to be here and he'd be using his cloak. I thought I'd come warn you.'

'Thanks Neville, but we found out and worked it out it had to be Ginny. We we're just waiting for the aurors to turn up, now there here we can go.'

'Um, one thing, Skeeter's out there.'

'Oh great, she'll start on Harry the moment she sees him,' Ron said.

Harry shook his head, 'I want to talk to them.'

'Harry, you won't understand what they will ask you,' Charlie said.

'It's fine Charlie, trust me, but keep your arms around me, I want them to see us together.'

Hermione, Ron, Neville, followed Harry and the aurors out the door. Harry put his hand up to quiet the crowd and he refused to say anything until they did. After a couple of minutes, Harry turned and looked at Charlie, ignoring the still yelling crowd.

'Kiss me,' Harry smiled up at Charlie, then they were snogging for everyone to see. Finally the crowd fell silent, so Harry faced them, 'Well, Skeeter, I just want to know what lies you're going to write about me this time and what lies you're going to write about Dumbledore. Do you know that I was willing to die to stop Voldemort, where were you, hiding in your hole like the rat you are. As for what she said about us being friends, bullshit. I can't stand her, never could. Hermione, Ron and Neville are three of my closest friends and have been since we met on the train first day at Hogwarts. Charlie is my partner, so he's my friend as well. So any of you want to know the truth, never read anything she writes, all she does is lie to you so she can make money. She doesn't care who she hurts either, reminds me a lot of Voldemort. He didn't care who he used or who he hurt. So I want to ask you a question for a change Skeeter, are you a death eater?'

After that everyone turned to glare at Rita Skeeter, Harry and Charlie kept their arms around each other and walked down the stairs and through the parting crowd. Which all patted Harry on the shoulder, then did the same to Hermione, Ron and Neville. The group, led by the aurors all went to the magical instruments store. Henry and Mark went in with the group of friend, the other aurors stayed outside.

'How do you know she lied and said you were friends?' Hermione asked.

'When Neville said her name, I remembered some things about her. But I'll explain when we get home.'

'Mr. Potter, it's an honour to have you in my shop,' an elderly man said walking over to them, then put his hand out to shake it, 'Thank you so much.'

Harry shook his hand, 'Um you're welcome, but my friends helped with all that.' Harry watched as the man shook everyone's hand. 'We're looking for a pensieve.'

'This way,' the man smiled and led Harry over to a couple of stands with pensieves in them.

'That's familiar,' Harry pointed at one.

'It's the same as Dumbledore's, do you want the same type or another one?' Ron asked.

'Um, well I like the look of that wooden cabinet, stone is so hard and cold.'

'Let's get that one then, come on and I'll explain how much you need,' Charlie whispered then went over to the counter, had Harry hand him his pouch, then pulled out the right amount of gold then paid for the pensieve, then Hermione sent it to the Burrow, 'Let's go get you some clothes.'

Harry thanked the owner, then left the shop with Charlie and his friends. The crowd kept following them, but never tried to stop them, photo's kept getting taking of the group no matter what they did. Harry bought himself a heap of clothes, then some shoes and boots as well. He noticed Charlie looking at a nice pair of leather books, so he talked Charlie into letting him get them for him. When they finished their shopping, the aurors led the way back through the Leaky Cauldron and they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

'I think someone should lead the way, I have no idea where I'm going,' Harry said looking around.

'I was here with you,' Hermione said then led the way towards the house, then she pointed, 'This is your parents place Harry.'

Harry gazed up at the wrecked house, then stepped closer, putting his hands on the gate. The sign popped up and he started reading what people wrote.

'Do you know where I was?' Harry asked in a hoarse voice.

'As far as we know upstairs in your room,' Ron said watching his friend.

Harry nodded, then pushed the gate open, before walking to the door. He put his hands on the handle, but never turned it.

'What Kingsley said about feeling dark magic, I can here,' Harry turned the handle, then pushed the door open, but he just stood there for a few minutes staring then stepped inside and went over to a spot in the middle of the room, knelt down, 'My father died here, I can feel his death,' Harry stood up and looked up the stairs, 'I can't get up there though.'

'No, it's too dangerous, you shouldn't even be in here Harry,' Charlie said as he stepped beside him.

'I know, I just wanted to have a look around. I might come back another time though.'

'Alright, but let's get out of here for now,' Charlie pulled Harry towards the door, Harry closed it and they followed Hermione up to the middle of the small town. She showed them the statue, all of them stood there staring up at it for a few minutes, then she led them to the cemetery and over to the Potters headstone.

'I put those flowers there at Christmas time for you Harry,' Hermione said as she looked at him.

'I should have brought more.'

Charlie pulled his wand and conjured a new wreath of lilies, vanished the old flowers, then placed the new ones against the headstone. Harry knelt down near it and ran his fingers along his parent's names.

'I remember how much I miss them, but I don't have any real memories of them, so I can't remember them.'

No one could say anything, so they just watch Harry, but Charlie knelt behind him, then wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight but not once did Harry stop running his fingers along his parent's names.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The aurors escorted the group back to the Burrow, no one spoke, just kept watching Harry. The aurors left, Charlie nodded to Hermione, Ron and Neville, then took Harry down towards the pond, but he never stopped there, just kept walking till they got to the shed.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Charlie, I just remember how much I missed them and wished I had them growing up.' Harry sat on the bed, then lay back staring at the old roof, 'I remember seeing things about people, but I don't remember them. So I want to ask you something.'

Charlie lay next to Harry, then looked down at him, 'Okay, ask.'

'Even though I can't remember, do you think I could see my memories?'

'Oh, I'm not sure about that, you should ask Hermione, she'd know if you could. Which ones were you interested in if you could?'

'Well that woman, McGonagall, she said I called my parents and godfather back to help me. I want to know if I could see that.'

'Do you want to go speak to Hermione, find out if it's possible?'

'Soon, I want a snog first,' Harry pushed Charlie back then rolled on top of him, 'You know why I asked you to kiss me with all those people there, even though I like kissing you all the time.'

'No, so tell me.'

'From what I've been hearing, everything about me gets written about, right?'

'Right, no matter what you do, you're always in one of the papers or magazines.'

'Well, I thought if Ginny saw we weren't hiding the fact we're together, she might realise how serious I am about you and I'm not just with you because you remind me of being with her. I don't want to hurt your sister Charlie, but she needs to understand.'

'I get that babe and she does need to know. Hopefully this will work, because by tomorrow's Prophet, we'll be all over it,' Charlie pulled Harry's head down to him and started to kiss him very passionately and again, using his tongue, making Harry groan, but Charlie also felt Harry get turned on again.

'Do you deliberately do that to me Charlie?'

'No, I just like using my tongue, you seem to like it as well.'

'I do, as I'm sure you know. But let's go speak to Hermione about these memories,' Harry kissed Charlie, but decided to give his own back. He slipped his tongue into Charlie's mouth and he heard him groan, making Harry smile even though their lips were still together, 'Sounded like you enjoyed that babe.'

Charlie laughed, then rolled them both over, 'You know I did, so when we do have sex, it's going to be very interesting,' Charlie got up and pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry and Charlie walked back to the house and saw everyone sitting around the table.

'Are you okay Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Fine Hermione, but I need to ask you something. These memories, could I see mine even though I don't remember them?'

'Yes, you can, but it needs a spell to do it, I'm not sure what that is. I could ask Professor McGonagall, she'd probably be able to tell me.'

'Could you, there's one I really would like to see since I've been told about it.'

'Okay, won't be long,' Hermione smiled and went over to the fireplace.

'So Ron told us what happened on the steps of Gringotts. You know that's going to be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow,' Arthur smiled over at Harry and Charlie.

'Yeah, we know, we were just talking about that. But why did Ginny let them know Harry was going to be there?'

'She thought you would hide the fact you're together, which would prove Harry really isn't gay, he's just confused and can't remember. None of us can get through to her, maybe when she sees the Daily Prophet, she realise you are Harry.'

'I hope so, like I said to Charlie, I don't want to hurt her, but she needs to understand I am gay. Charlie told me that he's never known a straight bloke to like kissing other blokes. I can't see myself kissing a girl, only Charlie.'

'She will understand eventually, don't let it worry you and Charlie makes a lot of sense.' Molly patted Harry's shoulder then Charlie's.

'He's right too, I would never snog a bloke, only Hermione,' Ron grinned at his friend.

'Harry, Professor McGonagall explain what I have to do, so I'll be able to get the memory off you, but you will need to think of it even if you don't remember. Now another thing she told me was a spell to bring the memory out instead of going in. It'll still look the same, but you won't have to go into the memory and because you don't remember, you wouldn't know how to come out again.'

'Oh, okay, no I wouldn't. Do you want to do it now?'

'Come on,' Hermione took Harry's hand and everyone went into the living room. 'Now just think of the memory you want me to get, nod when you've got it and I'll be able to pull the memory out of your head.'

Harry nodded, then closed his eyes, while he thought about what he'd been told, then he nodded and felt something coming away from his temple. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione with her wand and a long silver string like thing. She placed it inside the pensieve, then waved her wand over it and Harry saw himself standing just inside some woods.

Everyone watched as Harry pulled the snitch out of his pouch, put it to his lips, then said he was about to die. The watched as the snitch broke open and he took a small black stone, turned it over three times in his hand, then saw James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing around Harry. Charlie tightened his arms around Harry as he watched and listened to what Harry said to his parents, then Sirius, then Remus before they walked off. They all watched as Harry and his companions followed two death eaters, then saw the look on Harry's face as he looked at the four people around him, before he dropped the stone and they vanished. They all watched Harry put the cloak away, then his wand, took a deep breath, then shouted as he stepped out to face Voldemort. Charlie felt Harry shake a little in his arms, so he tightened his hold. They all watched as Voldemort stared at Harry, before he lifted his wand. They all saw the jet of green light hit Harry before everything went dark then reformed and saw Harry lying on the ground, naked and he didn't have his glasses on. They all saw the thing under the seat, then Harry putting some clothes on before Dumbledore walked up to him. Harry and Dumbledore walked while they talked, Harry occasionally looking at the thing under the seat and Dumbledore explaining that it's what was left of Voldemorts soul, sent there to die. Then they saw Harry lying on the forest floor, after a minute, they heard a woman's voice ask if Draco was alive and Harry saying yes. Then everyone gasped as they saw Harry being hit by the cruciatus curse, before being flung into the air, then he was dropped hard onto the ground, then the memory went black as it finished.

'I remember that, I couldn't scream out with the pain, I had to make him think I was dead. I wanted to try to get the snake. But I remember Sirius was telling me I wasn't a bad person, because I kept getting angry all the time, I thought I was going to become like Voldemort. He told me that in this large dark house, but I don't remember it.'

'That's Grimmauld Place, Sirius's families home. Sirius let Dumbledore use it for the order of the phoenix because he didn't want to live there. Sirius told you how he hated his family and hated that house,' Ron said as he stared at Harry, 'How did you stay quiet?'

Harry lifted his head and looked at Ron, 'I don't know, I felt the pain, but I knew I couldn't show it,' Harry rubbed his head. 'I thought that might have made me remember more, but I don't.'

'Don't push it Harry, let's just take it easy, it'll come back,' Charlie pulled Harry down on the couch and onto his lap.

'That's another thing Professor McGonagall said, you shouldn't try to push them. Let them come on their own, watch our memories, some of yours but slowly.'

Harry nodded, 'Um, I forget my bags, do you know where I left them?'

'At the house Harry, I picked them up, there up in Charlie's room along with your cloak.'

'Thanks, I never even thought of them until now. At least I can throw these old clothes out.'

'Why don't you go shower then put on some of your new stuff,' Charlie suggested.

'Good idea,' Harry kissed Charlie then left the room.

'Is he really alright Charlie, or just saying his fine?' Ron asked as he sat down.

'He's okay, he just remembers how much he wished he had his parents growing up and how much he missed them even if he doesn't remember them. But he seemed fine, when we were watching that memory, I felt him shake, so I thought he was remembering that and he did. But didn't seem that upset about it, just frustrated.'

'I would be too if I couldn't remember anything, but I'm hungry, is lunch ready mum?' Ron asked.

'I'm just about to do it, so it won't be long,' Molly shook her head at her youngest son, then left the room, then she saw Harry running down the stairs in a towel and followed him back into the living room.

'She cornered me in the bathroom,' Harry said sitting next to Charlie, holding the towel closed.

'Okay, that's it, I'm going to talk to that sister of mine.'

'Charlie you just take Harry back up so he can have his shower, keep Ginny away. We'll talk to her later,' Arthur said sighing.

'Come on,' Charlie put his arm around Harry and they walked back up the stairs, 'Go on, I'll make sure she doesn't come in.'

'Um, come in with me, I don't want to be alone in case she does it again.'

'Okay,' Charlie and Harry stepped into the bathroom and saw Ginny, 'Get out Ginny.' Charlie tightened his hold on Harry and waited until she left, 'I'm glad I came in now, go on, have you're shower.'

'Thanks babe,' Harry smiled, then took his towel off and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed and noticed Charlie had turned his back, making Harry laugh. So he finished, dried, then put his new clothes on, 'You can turn around now Charlie.'

Charlie turned, 'One thing Harry, I'm going to have a good time with you,' he brushed his hand across Harry's groin, letting him know what he meant, 'Let's get out of here before I change my mind about waiting.'

Harry laughed, then they left the bathroom and headed downstairs, sat at the table just as Mrs. Weasley put food on the table. Harry put an envelope on the table, then opened another one and started reading.

'What's that Harry?' Hermione asked.

'A letter from my parents, I found it in the vault,' Harry finished reading, then looked at the other one, 'They have another house, one they had ready for me in case I survived. It's in Godric's Hollow, but down the other end. At least I don't have to go buy one,' Harry turned to Charlie, 'Do you want to take me tomorrow? I still don't remember that disappearing thing.'

'Apparating or disapparating and I'll take you to have a look. It might be good for you to have your own place,' Charlie turned to his parents, 'Ginny was waiting for Harry in the bathroom, so I stayed in there after making her leave. Harry's not going to have any privacy with her,' Charlie saw his mother's look, 'I kept my back to Harry, you don't need to worry mum,' Charlie noticed Harry blushing again, so he kissed him, before they started eating.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The following morning, everyone saw the pictures of Harry and Charlie on almost every page of the Daily Prophet. So Arthur decided to leave the paper on the table for Ginny to see when she came downstairs. Right after breakfast, Charlie apparated Harry to Godric's Hollow and found a large house surrounded by trees. They stepped through the doors and looked around.

'It's furnished, so at least you don't need to go buy anything. Do you want me to do a cleaning spell or do you want me to show you how to do it?' Charlie asked.

'Could you show me, I'm going to have to learn all this again anyway?'

Charlie showed Harry how to do a few simple cleaning spells, then watched Harry as he walked around the house, dusting and cleaning everything. Then they started to go through cupboards in the kitchen, saw everything that was needed apart from food. They walked into one room downstairs and found a library with a couple of couches and another fireplace. The living room was a nice size and a dining room joined to the kitchen. They went upstairs and found three big size bedroom, all furnished. The large main bedroom had windows looking over the back of the property.

'Look Charlie, it has a lake down the back. It'll be nice to swim in there when it's warm.'

'Yeah, it will. But I'm wondering why you're parents set this up for you. The prophecy was about you and Voldemort so they must have realised you could have died.'

'After seeing their house, maybe they had this in case they survived, but if I did, then it was here for me, I don't know Charlie. The letter never said anything, just that this house was here ready for me.'

Charlie kept staring down at the lake, but his mind was going over why Harry's parents had this house ready, it was like they knew Harry would survive.

'I want to stay with you Charlie, but I don't want to keep getting cornered by Ginny. So it would be better if I stayed here.'

'I could stay here with you occasionally Harry and I've gotten used to holding you of a night. Did you deliberately do that to make it hard for me to sleep without you cuddled up next to me?'

Harry laughed, 'No, but that first night, I felt you and I realised it made me feel better. Then Hermione mentioned something about me having nightmares, I haven't had one since I've been with you.'

'It might be me or it might be that you don't remember, that's why you're not having you're nightmares. So do you want to stay here from tonight, I will with you, we could have Hermione and Ron stay too?'

'That's a good idea babe, will your parents mind you and Ron staying here occasionally?'

'No, before the war, yeah, they would have, but now, they realised their kids aren't kids anymore and can look after themselves. You, Hermione and Ron were away for almost nine months. None of us heard from any of you, just rumours here and there. But we all knew it was too dangerous for you to contact us, or anyone. So mum and dad know their kids are more independent now.'

'Okay, we'll stay from tonight, then at least I won't have to worry about Ginny.'

'You never told me what she did.'

'Well, I went into the bathroom, stripped off and was just about to step into the shower when the door opened. Before I even knew it was her, I grabbed the towel, then she just started kissing me. I was trying to push her away with one hand, while keeping myself covered with the other, but she was trying to pull the towel away. Finally I just pushed as hard as I could and ran from the room.'

'I know my sister can be stubborn, but she was actually trying to get the towel off you.'

'Yeah, she was, I have no idea what she was planning if she did.'

'No, neither do I and she's not even of age yet. She's only sixteen, well nearly seventeen. Her birthday's not long after yours. At least you won't have to worry about Ginny when you're here. Mum and dad won't let her come here and because she's underage, they will keep an eye on her.'

'Good, but when she did kiss me, I realise I was right about being gay. It just felt wrong with her, with you, it feels right, natural.'

'We both know that Harry, we worked that out, hopefully Ginny will realise you are as well. Do you want to look around outside before we head back to the Burrow?'

'Yeah, might as well. But I realised I'm going to have to go shopping for bathroom stuff, food, I don't want a huge crowd following me again.'

'We can do that here, Godric's Hollow is a small town, so you might still have people staring, witches and wizards, but Hermione said muggles live here as well. So you have to be careful about using magic.'

'Oh, don't the muggles know about magic?'

'No, they don't. If they see something their not supposed to, the ministry takes care of it. We'll explain all that to you as well. Come on, let's have a look around.'

Harry and Charlie headed downstairs and outside. They saw a nice looking patio area with a table and chairs, also a sun bed sitting under one of the trees. They realised they had been charmed so the weather didn't ruin them. They walked down to the lake, Charlie explaining about the one at Hogwarts, this was just a nice size for a private property. After they had a good look around, Charlie apparated them back to the Burrow and explained to his parents how he was going to stay with Harry occasionally and Ron and Hermione might as well. Then Charlie told them what happened in the bathroom, so they agreed that Harry would have more privacy at his own place. But because Harry couldn't cook, he could all stay for dinner some nights.

So after dinner, Hermione, Ron, Charlie and Harry took all Harry's things to his home, then showed Hermione and Ron the spare rooms. Harry put all his clothes away, then undressed and got into bed with Charlie.

The following day, the four of them went for a walk into the town of Godric's Hollow. Some people kept coming up and shaking Harry's hand, while other people wondered who Harry was, the muggles of course had no idea who Harry was. The group picked up everything Harry needed for the bathroom and enough food to last him a while before heading back to the house where the four friends helped cook a late breakfast.

Over the next few weeks, Charlie stayed with Harry more than at the Burrow. Hermione and Ron split their time between Harry's place and the Burrow. Hermione also started to work on how to go about finding her parents. But she said she didn't want to leave until after Harry's birthday. Mrs. Weasley planned to have the family there for Harry's birthday, but also invited some of Harry, Hermione and Ron's friends for the night.

Harry spent a few hours alone at his home, Charlie said he needed to do a couple of things, Hermione and Ron said the same thing. So Harry mainly sat in the library flicking through some books his parents had bought. Most were magical books, some on the history around magic, some on Hogwarts and a lot of advanced spell books. There were also muggle story books, novels and Harry remembered what he was told about his mother having muggle parents. So he realised why these books were there. Harry tried a couple of spells from the advanced books and again found he could do them easily and again without a wand. Then he looked through some of the cupboards and found some photos of his parents, Sirius and Remus. There were also a couple of photos of some older couples. One Harry knew must be his father's parents, as his father looked like his father. The other was his mother's parents and thought his mother looked like her father as well.

'Harry, you about?' Charlie called.

Harry hurried from the library and instantly kissed Charlie, 'I missed you.'

Charlie chuckled, 'I did too, but happy birthday,' Charlie handed Harry a small box.

'Oh thanks, but you didn't need to get me anything Charlie,' Harry sat down then pulled the wrappings off. Harry opened the lid of the small box and saw a man's bracelet with pictures of dragons along it, 'This is nice Charlie, really nice, thanks,' Harry kissed Charlie again, then put the bracelet on. 'My first bit of jewellery, I think anyway.'

'It is, I asked Hermione and Ron if you had anything like this. I was thinking of a small pinkie ring, but I thought this was better. Do you like the dragons on it?'

'Yeah, I do, makes me think of you, but that reminded me of something. I can't remember the times I saw a dragon, would you show me a memory of them?'

'Sure, I have enough to choose from. But how about when you had to get past the Hungarian horntail, that will be my memory but of you.'

'Yeah, sounds good, so you were there?'

'I was one of men that brought the dragon's over for the tournament. So I had to be close in case anything went wrong. I watched all the champions go up against their dragons. You all had a different one, Fleur, Bill's wife, she was one of the champions. That's when they first met.'

'About Bill, did he get hurt by a dragon?'

'No, a werewolf called Greyback. Don't look worried, Bill isn't one. Greyback wasn't transformed when he attacked Bill, all Bill got was scars and a bit of contamination, nothing dangerous, he just likes his meat raw. I should tell you this though, you saw Remus in the memory, well he was a werewolf, but never wanted to hurt anyone. So on the three nights of his change, he would take the wolfsbane potion and curl up in his home as a harmless wolf. That's where the scar you saw came from. He was attacked by Greyback as a child. You're dad and Sirius knew and wanted to help him. I'm not sure about all this, Hermione and Ron would know, but that's why your dad and Sirius became animagi, so they could stay with Remus on those three nights.'

Harry listened to what Charlie said, then laughed softly before kissing him passionately, but ended up climbing over Charlie so he was sitting astride and they just kept snogging.

The moment their lips parted, Charlie laughed, 'Was I going into full details again?'

'Yep, but I like listening to your voice when you talk, it's nice.'

'Thanks but I think it's nice the way you're sitting,' Charlie ran his hands up Harry's back and under his shirt, 'It's going to be very interesting when you finally decide to have sex.' Charlie started to kiss Harry's neck and felt him lean in, so Charlie just kept kissing or licking Harry's neck, 'So, when do you think that will happen?'

'Um,' Harry said panting heavily, 'Blimey Charlie,' Harry leaned back and looked into Charlie's eyes, but Harry also knew Charlie was turned on, 'Well, I have put on the weight the healer wanted me to, I'm not weak anymore,' Harry leaned back in and started to kiss Charlie's neck, but his hands were all over Charlie, 'So how about now, show me what to do Charlie, show me what it's like.'

'If you're sure you're ready Harry, let's start with a shower,' Charlie took Harry's hand, let him upstairs and straight into the bathroom. He ran the shower, then slowly undressed as Harry did and both of them stood there staring at the other before they finally stepped into the shower. They washed each other, really letting the other know they wanted this, then they dried before getting into bed. Charlie started to make love to Harry, licking and kissing him all over. He enveloped his mouth around Harry's length, sucking slowly, letting Harry feel how good this was. But being Harry's first time, Charlie knew it was going to be over very fast, and it wasn't long before Harry was shooting his seed down his throat. When Harry could breathe properly and even talk again, Charlie then told Harry some things he could do.

'Start with your tongue babe, lick me,' Charlie gave Harry an encouraging nod, then watched as Harry's tongue started to move all over him. He licked up and down Charlie erection before he started to suck and he sucked hard, never slowing, 'Merlin Harry, being you're first time you don't need to keep going you know.'

Harry lifted his head, 'I want to, so enjoy it,' Harry grinned then instantly put his mouth back over Charlie's erection and started sucking hard again, taking the full length of him and he never stopped until Charlie finished, then Harry kept sucking until Charlie was fully erect again, 'Make love to me Charlie, I want to feel you inside me,' and that's exactly what they did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Are you okay babe?' Charlie asked as he looked down at Harry.

'Perfect, I feel absolutely wonderful, but I get why Kingsley said to take it easy on me the first time.'

'Yeah, I know, takes a bit to get used to, but you did okay and you picked everything up pretty quickly. I sure know I enjoyed what you were doing to me.'

'So, I was okay, what I was doing? Being my first time, I wasn't sure.'

'You were great Harry, don't worry. But you know we have to get to the Burrow. Ron said he wanted you there early to show you something.'

'I know, but I wish I could stay here with you.'

'We can come back after your birthday dinner and make love again.'

'Alright, we'll go, the quicker we get this dinner over with the quicker we can come back to bed.'

Charlie laughed loudly, kissed Harry then they went to have a shower. They dressed then Charlie took Harry by floo this time and they arrived in the Burrow's kitchen, Charlie keeping a tight hold of Harry as he didn't remember how it felt to use the floo. The moment they stepped out, Hermione hugged Harry and everyone wished him a happy birthday.

'Harry, these are friends of yours, all of ours actually, we explained how you don't remember anything. This is Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, you know Neville and this is Hagrid. He was the first magical person you ever met.'

Harry nodded to everyone, 'You were the one that got me out of my parent's house, I remember all the hair and how big you are.'

'Tha' was me 'arry, ya were only a baby.'

'Yeah, I remember, you took me on a flying motorbike, but why are you so big?'

'Hagrid's a half giant Harry, but he's gentle and one of your closest friends,' Hermione said calmly.

'So goblins, dragon's and giants, well I'm getting over all the surprises, but look what Charlie got me, it has dragon's on it,' Harry showed Hermione his wrist.

'It's nice Harry and anything to do with Charlie, has to have dragons on it.'

'I see it Hermione, Harry's mind is dark instead of light,' Luna said in her serene voice as she stared at Harry, 'That's why he doesn't remember, the dark is hiding his memories.'

'Oh, well thanks Luna, I'm not really sure what you mean by that, but it's good to know.'

'Let's get outside, I want to show Harry.' Ron said excitedly.

'Show me what?'

'You'll see babe, come on,' Charlie put his arm around Harry and everyone headed down to the orchard, 'See the brooms, we use them to play quidditch and you were a great quidditch player.'

'You mentioned that, but never said anything about brooms. So what, you sweep the balls or something?'

Everyone laughed softly, 'Ron, show Harry what the brooms do,' Charlie said.

Ron nodded, then he, Katie, Seamus, Angelina, George and Dean all mounted the Weasley's old brooms and took off into the air.

'You fly on them, you're kidding,' Harry said staring up at the people flying around on brooms then he started laughing.

'Yep, so I'm going to take you up first, then you can yourself, but I'll be right beside you.'

'Okay, well it looks like fun and I do trust you.'

Charlie and Harry sat on the same broom, then Charlie lifted off the ground and flew Harry around. He explained to Harry how to make it turn or go faster or slower, then they landed and Harry got on his own broom and they slowly lifted into the air. After only a couple of minutes Harry was flying fast, diving and taking off high, then he did a couple of flips making everyone laugh.

'Okay, Harry over here so we can explain how to play quidditch,' Charlie called, then waited until Harry flew over next to him, 'Okay, me and you are both seekers, so we'll be on opposite teams, the small gold ball that Ron's holding is a snitch, we have to catch that, that's all we do. The game doesn't finished until the snitch is caught. Ron was your keeper, he guards the hoops, Dean is going to play keeper for my team. Katie and Angelina were both chasers, so one on yours and one on mine. They throw the quaffle, that's the large ball that Katie's holding, they throw that through the hoops to score points. George was a beater, so he's on your team, Seamus is going to play beater on mine. Now remember, all you have to do is keep looking for the snitch and try to catch it, do you think you've got all that?'

'Yep, sounds easy actually, but what is that ball George is holding and what's with the club?'

'The beaters will hit the bludgers, that's what the balls are called and they hit them at the other teams chasers, trying to make them either not score or drop the quaffle. Sometimes they hit them towards seekers, but you don't have to worry about that this time, until you get used to it.'

'Okay, but it sounds like fun.'

'It is Harry and you loved to play quidditch,' Ron said, 'so let's start.' Ron waited until Charlie told Harry where to sit, then everyone else got into position, then he released the snitch and the game started. As Ron was a keeper, he kept the other team from scoring too much, but as Dean wasn't a keeper, Angelina was able to score a lot which made Harry's team leading by over one hundred points. The beaters kept hitting the chasers, Harry laughed a lot as he watched the game, but he sometimes would fly around everywhere, or fly to Charlie, give him a kiss before flying back. Then he spotted the snitch, looked at Charlie and took off high into the air with Charlie right beside him. They both reached out, then Charlie held Harry's hand and they caught the snitch together, before slowly sinking to the ground.

'So, which one caught it? Harry normally does when he plays,' Ron said anxiously.

Harry and Charlie lifted their entwined fingers and showed them both holding the snitch.

'So it was tied with the snitch, but our team had more points, so we win,' Ron beamed.

Everyone laughed at Ron's excitement, 'But did you two mean to catch that together or was it an accident?' George asked, looking suspiciously at his brother and Harry.

Harry and Charlie looked at each other, 'Yep.'

'That's what I figured, you two are really starting to behave like a couple.'

'Well we are a couple George,' Harry said, then lowered his voice, 'More than he knows, doesn't he babe?'

'Oi, I heard that, so what is that supposed to mean?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'None of your business Ron,' Charlie said, but winked at Harry.

'Oh, they've started, we're not going to get any sense out of them now. So Harry, how was it, you were walking okay?' George asked.

'Fine if you must know,' Harry laughed, 'Actually it was great and blimey, you're brother's knows how to use his tongue.'

'Don't go telling everyone babe,' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry, then they wrapped their arms around each other and just stood there snogging.

'Let's go back to the house, I'm sure they'll follow in a minute.' Ron shook his head, and turned but spotted Ginny looking upset then she ran back to the house, 'Shit, she must have heard.'

Harry and Charlie pulled apart, 'Who heard what Ron?' Charlie asked.

'Ginny, she looked upset then took off up to the house.'

'She knew Harry and I were together and would eventually have sex so this isn't that unexpected.'

'She never believed it Charlie. She thought when the time came when you asked Harry for sex, he'd back out and realise he didn't want men,' Hermione said sadly.

'Well for one, I never asked Harry, he asked me. I was going to wait until I knew Harry was ready, then he showed me he was.'

'Let's not worry about it now, it's time for dinner and to give Harry his birthday present.'

'You didn't need to get me anything Ron,' Harry said looking uncomfortable.

'Well, we never paid for this, but Hermione and I worked out some things you would like.'

'Come on babe,' Charlie and Harry put their arms back around each other and followed the group back to the house where a couple of tables were set up outside.

'So who got the snitch?' Bill asked looking between Harry and Charlie.

'They decided to get it together, but we had more points, so our team won,' Ron explained.

'Didn't you want to beat Harry Charlie?'

'We both wanted to take it together, Harry spotted the snitch first, but gave me a look so we raced after it, held hands and grabbed it.'

'They are like an old married couple, without the fringe benefits that go with it,' Bill said smiling at his brother.

'We have those benefits now brother and I have to tell you that even though Harry is a small man, he is big where it counts, surprised the life out of me.'

'Charlie,' Harry blushed, then turned his head into Charlie's chest making everyone laugh.

'At least you waited until Harry got well Charlie, Poppy said that, not till Harry gained weight and got healthy,' Molly said shaking her head at her son.

'Actually, it was my idea Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said quietly.

'Did Ginny know about this, she raced past us before looking very upset?'

'She overheard us talking dad,' Charlie said.

No one could really say anything, so they started eating dinner. Harry getting gifts from his friends, friends he couldn't remember and wished he could. But even with Harry's memory problem, they all had an enjoyable couple of hours with everyone telling Harry something about themselves.

'I need the bathroom, be right back,' Harry whispered to Charlie then headed into the house, he never went to the bathroom, but knocked on Ginny's door and heard her yell to go away. Harry opened the door, 'Ginny, can we talk please?'

'What, you had sex with Charlie and decided you don't want to be with him, you want to be with me, because that's the only thing I want to hear from you.'

'No, I made love with Charlie and realised I want a life with him. So please understand that I'm gay and I'm sorry you're hurt, I never meant to. If I remembered about us I might have explained things better to you instead of you finding out the way you did.'

'I don't accept that Harry, you used to tell me how much you enjoyed kissing me and we talked about when we'd make love. That doesn't sound like someone that thinks his gay. But you're not going to have a life with Charlie, didn't he tell you. He'll be going back to Romania soon, has to get back to his job with his dragon's, that's all Charlie ever cared about, dragons, not you,' Ginny sneered then turned away.

Harry stared at Ginny for a minute and felt like he was suffocating with the pain he was feeling in his heart, he slowly closed the door and walked down the stairs. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring around, but he felt like his heart was breaking in two and he realised he was in love with Charlie and didn't want to go through this pain of losing him, he wasn't going to let himself go through this pain so right then and there, he knew what he was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Everyone was still sitting outside, happily talking, but Charlie turned and looked at the house.

'Something wrong Charlie, you look worried about something?' his father asked.

'Harry, he's been gone a long time, I might go make sure Ginny never cornered him again,' Charlie got up and opened the door to the kitchen, 'Mum, get Poppy,' Charlie shouted urgently and ran over to Harry's bleeding body.

Everyone raced inside, Hermione grabbed a couple of towels and wrapped them around Harry's bleeding wrists, holding them tight. Not long after Poppy stepped out of the fireplace and instantly poured two potions into Harry's mouth, then she unwrapped the towel's before moving her wand over Harry's wrists.

'Will he be okay Poppy?' Charlie asked in a choked voice.

'Yes, you found him in time, but what happened, did he get more bad news or remember something that upset him.'

'We don't know Poppy. Harry was fine before, laughing and talking to everyone, enjoying his birthday. He came inside, Charlie came to see what was taking him so long.' Arthur explained.

'I wonder if Ginny said something to Harry, to make him do this,' Hermione said as she looked down at how pale Harry was.

'I'm going to find out right now,' Charlie said angrily and raced up the stairs with his father behind him. Charlie never knocked just pushed the door open to Ginny's room, 'What did you say to Harry?'

'None of your business Charlie, so get out of my room,' Ginny yelled.

'Ginny, Harry tried to kill himself, what did you say to him?' Arthur asked.

Ginny lowered her head, 'He told me he wanted a life with Charlie, so I told him he wouldn't get one, that Charlie was leaving, going back to Romania, that he only cared about his dragons, not Harry. I never meant for him to hurt himself though.'

'You can be a real bitch Ginny,' Charlie said and raced back downstairs, 'She told Harry I was leaving to go back to Romania and that I only cared about dragons, not him. How long before he wakes Poppy?'

'Not long Charlie, but why would Ginny say that to Harry?'

'She loves Harry and won't believe that he's gay, she's been trying everything to get him to go back to her. But she heard us talking before, we finally made love, I think that was the finally straw for Ginny so she lashed out by telling Harry I'm leaving.'

'Let's get Harry onto the couch, Charlie you want to lift him or levitate him?' Poppy asked.

Charlie never said anything, just picked Harry up, very carefully and carried him into the living room and laid him down on the couch, then sat beside Harry, taking his hand.

Hermione and Ron walked over not long after, 'Everyone's left, but they want Harry to know they hope he gets well and they'll see him soon.'

'You did say you had to go back Charlie, didn't you tell Harry that?' Ron asked.

'No, I haven't wanted to yet, I thought I'd wait. Then I was going to ask if Harry wanted to come over and visit me a lot. I actually wanted him to come live with me, but I wasn't sure he would want to leave here. I have no choice, that's where I work and I need the money. I can't stay living off my parents forever.'

'Do you love him Charlie?' Molly asked seeing the look her son was giving Harry.

'Yeah, I do, I only realised the other day, but wasn't sure if I should say something to Harry. He hasn't said how he feels, so I thought I'd leave it for now. But I love Harry and want to be with him.'

Harry slowly opened his eyes, 'I love you to, but you're leaving me.' everyone how choked up Harry was, then they all left living room, so Harry and Charlie could have some privacy.

Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry, but Harry never kissed him back, 'I have no choice Harry, I have to go back to work. I don't want to leave you, but I work with dragons, big ones, that's where they are, Romania.'

'You really don't want to leave or are you just saying that?'

'No, I'm not just saying that, the moment I realised I was in love with you I didn't want to leave you, I don't want to.'

Harry slowly pushed himself up, Charlie helped until he was sitting, 'Then don't.'

'Harry, I'm one of only four dragon handlers that can handle large dragons. It took me years to get trained in the job I always wanted. If they had a dragon reserve here with large dragons, I would be still living here, but Britain doesn't. All they do is bread smaller dragons.'

'If they had large dragons here, would you stay?'

'In a heartbeat babe, but they don't, so either we go our separate ways, or you come with me to Romania?'

'There's one more option to consider.'

'I don't know what Harry, this has been killing me the last few days, thinking of leaving you. But I've been here for so long, I'm just glad my boss wants me back.'

'Do you want to hear the other option?' Harry asked quietly.

'If it's to give up working with dragons, I can't, I'm sorry.'

'No, that's not what I mean.'

'Okay, so tell me how we can work this out,' Charlie sat back running his hands over his face.

Harry slowly got up and sat across Charlie, 'Be your own boss, have a dragon reserve here with large dragons.'

'Don't I wish Harry, but the reserve here now can't afford to fund something like that.'

'Let me fund it, you will basically own and run it.'

'Harry, that would cost millions and I'm talking over ten million to start with. So let's just forget it.'

'I'm serious,' Harry put his hands to Charlie's face, 'I can afford it and I want you to stay here with me. Don't you want that Charlie, because I'm giving you the chance to have your dream job, be with me and your family.'

'You're really serious Harry, about funding something like this, for me?'

Harry leaned in and kissed Charlie, 'I love you, more than anything and I don't want to be without you, so I'll do anything to keep you here and it's not like I'm going to miss the money Charlie.'

'I don't want you spending your money on me. Blimey Harry, I love you so much, but I can't let you do this.'

'You love me and want to be with me right?'

'Yes, I do, but...' Charlie never finished as Harry started kissing him.

As soon as their lips parted, Harry looked into Charlie's eyes, 'I want to do this and I'm going to do this. Didn't Ron or Hermione tell you when I want something, nothing will change my mind, I'm pretty stubborn and I want you. Please Charlie, I can't live without you. When Ginny told me you were leaving, I felt my heart breaking and I wasn't going to live with that pain, the pain of losing you,' Harry felt the tears falling, so he put his head on Charlie's shoulder, 'Please, don't leave me.'

'I don't want to take your money Harry, but I don't want to leave you either.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'If we were married like your parents, what I have would be yours anyway, so if we're together, then what I have is yours, so you're not taking my money, you're using your own.'

Charlie stared into Harry's green eyes, 'I'll agree to this on one condition, because I can be just as stubborn as you.'

Harry smiled, 'Okay, what's the condition?'

Charlie hesitated, but kept staring into Harry's eyes, 'Marry me?'

Harry's eyes widened, 'Are you serious, can gay men marry?'

'Yes, it was legalised ages ago. I love you, you love me, so what do you say Harry, will you marry me?'

Harry yelled happily and very loudly, then started kissing Charlie. Everyone heard Harry's yells and laughter so they hurried into the room.

'What did you say to make Harry yell considering how you found him?' Ron said.

Harry and Charlie slowly pulled apart, 'Charlie asked me to marry him and I was just letting him know I will.'

'Does that mean you're going to leave with Charlie?' Hermione asked sadly.

'No, we're staying here, Harry's going to fund a dragon reserve for me to run, one that handles large dragons.'

Hermione squealed and hugged Harry, then Charlie, 'I'm so happy for you both and you're not taking Harry away.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, then Harry slowly moved off Charlie and sat next to him, but they kept holding hands.

'So you're finally going to live here again Charlie?' Arthur asked smiling down at his son.

'Yep, I would only allow Harry to do it if he'd marry me, so I'm here for good, well not here at the Burrow, but at Harry's place.'

'Our place, as of now, but when can we get married, tomorrow?'

Everyone in the room laughed, 'We have to plan the wedding Harry, some patience, please,' Charlie laughed.

Hermione and Ron laughed, 'You're kidding, right Charlie. Harry has no patience, never did,' Ron said shaking his head, 'Hey, I just realised, Harry's going to be my brother, not just my mate.'

'Yeah, I am and when you marry Hermione, she'll be my sister,' everyone in the room laughed when they noticed Ron's ears going red and Hermione blushed brightly.

'Um,' Ginny said quietly at the door, 'I'm sorry for telling you that Harry, I never thought you'd hurt yourself.'

'It's fine and we've worked everything out, Charlie's not leaving me.'

'So you're going to go with Charlie, to Romania?' she asked sadly.

'No, we're staying here. Harry's going to fund a dragon reserve so I can work here, but we're getting married first.'

'Oh, um, congratulations,' Ginny said then turned and left the room, but everyone heard her sniff.

'I'll go make sure she's alright, you two, start discussing your wedding plans,' Molly said happily then left the room.

'Why don't we have it at our place, it's large enough,' Harry suggested, 'But we need to do this quickly.'

'Okay, we need to work on some plans, Bill will you be my best man?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, thanks Charlie, I'm honoured.'

'Um, Ron, will you be mine?' Harry asked.

'Of course I will, you couldn't have anyone but me Harry, I'm you're best mate, even if you don't remember.'

'There's a couple of details done, our place, Bill and Ron. So we need when and who's coming.' Charlie said.

'In a minute, I would like to check Harry again,' Poppy walked over and held Harry's hands, waving her wand over his wrists, 'Their healing nicely, but I'm telling you now Harry, you do this again, I will lock you in my hospital,' she said sternly, but then smiled.

'I won't, I'm sorry, I thought Charlie was going to leave me and I just couldn't deal with that.'

'We know, but please, talk next time. I better get back to Hogwarts, I'll let Minerva and Albus know about your upcoming wedding and congratulations.'

'Thanks Poppy, he'll be fine now, but just in case, I'll make sure our floo is open for you and you'll get an invite to the wedding.'

Harry scowled for a minute, then smiled, 'I'll be fine, thanks again for healing me.'

'You're welcome and I look forward to the wedding,' she smiled then left the room.

'I'm taking this man of mine home, but Bill, we'll talk tomorrow, work on some plans.'

'You know the way to my place, bring Ron and Harry, they can work on it with us, also the stag night. Sorry Hermione, no ladies.'

'Figures, a gay wedding, us girls get left out.' everyone laughed, but they could see how peaceful Harry looked now, something they hadn't seen on his face before and they all hoped he never lost that look. They all realised that Harry trying to kill himself is not just because he thought Charlie was leaving, but it was everything he'd been through. His body is still tense even if he doesn't remember, so the slightest thing that upsets him and his body is telling him he can't cope. Too many years of emotional heartache, too many years of danger, so they knew it was going to take a while before Harry can finally relax and have the life he deserves. After a lot more talking, Charlie and Harry left to discuss more plans and their future as a married couple.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry and Charlie went straight up to their bedroom, stripped off and got into a shower together.

'You really scared me Harry, I thought I lost you.'

'Well, I thought I was losing you and I just couldn't handle that pain. I'm sorry for scaring you, but why didn't you tell me you were going to leave? I thought when we made love it meant you were always going to be with me.'

'When you never said anything about how you feel, I thought you were okay with a casual relationship. I might have had a lot of casual sex, but with you I didn't want that. I think that's why I've been holding out, then I realised I love you and when you said you wanted us to make love, I was sort of hoping you felt the same way. I didn't want to bring up leaving because I was delaying it as long as I could. I spoke to my boss a couple of weeks ago, he wanted me to come back straight away, I just couldn't, not yet.'

'Let's finish and get back into bed, I want to feel you again.'

Charlie and Harry quickly washed, then dried, before climbing into bed, 'Are you sure about this dragon reserve and marrying me? I don't want you doing either if you're not sure.'

'Charlie, I'm positive. I love you and want us to be together, forever. This is what you want to do, work with dragons, I just happen to be able to help with that. Once I get my memory back, I'll work out what I want to do.'

'Okay, so we'll plan the wedding first, then work on the dragon reserve. We'll need a lot of land and I mean a lot, then there's buildings, large caves for the dragons to live in, we can make them if the land doesn't have them. Fences, staff and then the dragons of course.'

Harry laughed, 'I thought you said wedding first.'

'Sorry babe,' Charlie pulled Harry on top of him, 'We'll get stuck into the plans tomorrow, for now, let's not talk anymore and we can get stuck into each other.' Charlie and Harry laughed before doing exactly what he said.

For the next few hours, Charlie and Harry kept making love to each other. Charlie still took it easy on Harry, as it was still new to him, but Harry didn't want it easy and kept urging Charlie on. When they were both exhausted, then put their arms around each other and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Charlie, Harry, and Ron all arrived at Bill's place within a few minutes of each other and decided to sit outside to work on the plans for the wedding and stag night. For the next couple of hours the four of them did just that.

'What's that?' Harry pointed.

'I'll take this one Charlie, Harry come over here and I'll explain,' Ron, Harry, Charlie and Bill walked over to the little headstone.

'Here lies Dobby, a free elf,' Harry said then looked at Ron.

'Back in our second year, Dobby kept giving you warnings about the chamber of secrets. You found out he belonged to the Malfoy's, so you helped set him free. See, house elves are owned, most like it that way, but Dobby was treated terrible by the Malfoy's. So after that, he helped you a lot, he told me once that he loved his friend Harry Potter. He was a cute little elf. When we were away, we got caught by snatchers, there like stupid death eaters and a werewolf called Greyback. They took us to Malfoy manor where Voldemort had his headquarters. Hermione, being Hermione and her quick thinking mind, hit you in the face with a hex so they wouldn't recognise you. So you and me were taken down to the cellar and locked up, they kept Hermione upstairs. Bellatrix Lestrange, she was just as evil as Voldemort, she tortured Hermione. One was for information on you and the sword we had in our possession, the other was for fun as those type's hated muggleborns. You were able to call for help, Dobby appeared, he brought some other friends of ours here to Bill's place, then came back for us. We got upstairs, a lot of fighting, then Dobby got us and brought us here as well. When we arrived, Dobby had Bellatrix's knife in his chest. He died in your arms Harry, you dug the grave, without magic and buried him there, then wrote that.'

'I don't remember any of that, but I got a flash of a little creature with big ears and eyes.'

'That was Dobby, one thing Harry, you own a house elf, Kreacher. When Sirius left you everything, he left you Kreacher as well. You never wanted a house elf, so Dumbledore suggested you leave him at Hogwarts to help in the kitchens. Hogwarts has around a hundred of them.'

'Again, nothing, I'm not remembering any of this. I have this little creature called creature, I wonder if I saw him I might remember.'

'Well McGonagall did say for us to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore wanted to talk to you. You could see Kreacher why we're there and he's name is spelt with a k, not c.'

'Okay, everything in this world has weird names.'

'Why don't you head to Hogwarts now, it might help Harry. You told Hermione and me that you considered Hogwarts you're first real home, you loved the place.'

'Yeah, I suppose we could and I keep hearing about this Hogwarts so I'd like to see it.'

'I'll go floo McGonagall, find out if her floo is open,' Bill said and walked into the house.

'You said Dobby brought our friends here, who were they?'

'One wasn't a friend, Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker. He had been a prisoner for nearly a year. Luna Lovegood, the blond girl that came to your birthday dinner. Dean Thomas, the dark boy that came as well and a goblin called Griphook.'

'Still nothing, maybe I'll never get my memory back. I remember little things, but not everything about it, I don't even remember feelings that go with it. Like with you and Hermione, we're supposed to be best friends, but I get nothing. I know I like you now and we're friends, but that's just now, since I woke up that day.'

'Give it time love, it might take a long time before you do remember.'

'McGonagall said there are no wards around Hogwarts yet, still too much damage,' Bill said as he stepped outside.

'You take Harry Charlie, but I'll meet you there with Hermione. We can show Harry some area's we like to spend time at.'

'Alright Ron, Bill we'll talk again in a few days. You ready Harry?'

'Yeah,' Harry put his arms around Charlie and they apparated away. When they arrived Charlie turned and pointed, 'Wow, it's a castle, but everything is broken. So this was caused because of the fighting that happened here?'

'Yes, he brought giants with him, they did a lot of damage and of course a lot of magic. Just stay holding me as we walk through, a lot of dark magic was used that night.'

'Okay, but is that the forest I saw in the memory?'

'Yes, it's called the forbidden forest, mainly because it has a lot of dangerous creatures in there. Are you ready to head up to the castle?'

'As I'll ever be babe, but I'm not getting anything, no recognition at all. I don't think I'm going to remember.'

'Let's just give it some time Harry.'

Harry and Charlie walked slowly towards the castle as Hermione and Ron joined them. The four of them never spoke, just kept walking inside. Then Harry stopped at the busted doors of the great hall. Charlie, Hermione and Ron watched Harry carefully then followed him inside.

'It's cold here,' Harry knelt down, putting his hands on the floor, 'Evil, cruel.'

'That's where Voldemort died Harry,' Hermione said quietly.

'Do you remember that?' Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, 'I just felt something. So this is where the battle took place. Even though it's busted, what's this room used for?'

'It's called the great hall. The students sit at the four house tables to eat, their named after the four founders of Hogwarts, the staff sit up there.'

'Where did I sit?'

Hermione took Harry's hand and led him over, 'Here, this is Gryffindor's table. We stayed in Gryffindor tower and wore his colours on our patches. You had to be brave to be picked for Gryffindor.'

'Even though Hermione is smart, most of the brightest students would go into Ravenclaw. Slytherin's were classed as cunning, Voldemort was a Slytherin. Everyone else went into Hufflepuff. That's just the way the sorting hat works out who goes where,' Ron explained.

'Okay, well I'm still not getting anything, so what about this Kreacher?'

'Let's head down to the kitchen,' Charlie put his arm back around Harry and were just leaving the hall when they spotted Flitwick, 'Harry, this was one of our teachers, Professor Flitwick, he taught charms.'

'Hello Harry, Minerva explained that you don't remember anything.'

'Hello Professor, no I don't, but was I any good at charms as a student?'

'Pretty good Harry, but when you're in a class with Hermione, no one could ever keep up with her.'

'Thank you Professor,' Hermione smiled, 'Remember what we said Harry, charms are spells like floating things or summoning items to you.'

'Right, I can do all that, at least I know which class I learned it, well originally anyway.'

'Come on, we'll go see Kreacher, by Professor,' Charlie gave the little charms teacher a smile and the four of them left the great hall and headed down to the dungeons, 'Do you know how to get in there Ron?'

'Yeah, Fred and George told Harry, he showed us,' Ron ticked the fruit on the picture and a door appeared.

'So you tickle a piece of fruit to open the kitchens, strange,' Harry shook his head as he stepped into the massive room with Charlie, Hermione and Ron, 'More strange, so these are house elves.'

'Yes, now just say Kreacher Harry,' Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, 'Kreacher,' then the old elf was standing in front of Harry, bowing, 'Wow.'

'Can Kreacher serve master Harry?'

'Kreacher, Harry lost all his memory, so we're telling and showing him things. Do you remember Kreacher Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry stared at the small old elf, then knelt down in front of him, 'Steak and kidney pie.'

'Master Harry's favourite, I made that for you, would you like Kreacher to make one now?'

'No, thanks, but I remember a large house, dark, a woman shouting,' Harry tilted his head.

'That's Sirius's old home, Kreacher lived there when he belonged to the Blacks. The woman that shouted was a portrait of Sirius's mother. She didn't like any of us being in her home.'

'I remember stepping into a room, Charlie's mum was crying as she looked at Ron's dead body, but it changed to Charlie, then Bill, to all of them, even to me, we were all dead.'

'Mum was trying to get rid of a boggart Harry, they let you see you're worst fears. Mum's worst fear was that her children would die, even you,' Ron said sadly.

'Does master Harry wish Kreacher to make him something?'

'Um, no thanks Kreacher, but I'm sorry I don't remember you, I don't remember anything. I see things, but I still don't remember it or the feelings around it.'

'Master Harry needs rest, needs to let master Charlie help him.'

'Oh, are you Kreacher's owner too Charlie, because you said Sirius left him to me?'

'Master Harry has bonded with master Charlie, so he is my master now too. My two masters will have a long life together and be very happy.'

'Thanks Kreacher, but we should head up to see Dumbledore,' Charlie put his arm back around Harry.

'Bye,' Harry waved to Kreacher then the other elves who were watching and they headed along a lot of corridors and up a lot of stairs. Hermione, Ron and Charlie kept watching Harry, but he just looked confused, so they knew he wasn't recognising anything and wondered if Harry would ever get his memory back and not just see things from his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'Why don't we go to Gryffindor tower first, let Harry see where he spent his time?' Ron asked.

'Let's try it,' Charlie said but kept his arms around Harry as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower, 'You're not remembering anything are you Harry?'

'No, we lived here all year, you said I called this place my first real home, but I'm getting nothing, not one thing, it's frustrating.'

'We can't really say we understand mate, let's just see if this is familiar,' Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Harry stepped into the common room, 'Anything?'

Harry walked away from the others and looked around, 'No, it doesn't look familiar at all.'

'Okay, let's try our room, where we slept,' Ron lead them upstairs and into their old room.

'Do you know where you slept Harry?' Charlie asked.

'No, so five of us shared this room.' Harry said looking around.

'Yes, this was you're bed, mine was this one,' Ron walked over to his bed, 'Neville next to it, then Seamus and Dean.'

Harry sat on his old bed, 'I get nothing,' Harry ran his hands over his bed, then stood up and looked at the curtains, 'Someone set these on fire, the old man said it. When he was a student, I remember him saying that, but not when or the feelings either. It's like I can see it but it's like I'm watching two strangers, I don't know, it's strange.'

'I've never heard that, so it's not something you told us,' Hermione said. 'I thought for sure this room or the common room would spark some type of memory or recollection.'

'Maybe Harry just needs time, so let's head up to see Dumbledore's portrait,' Charlie put his arm back around Harry and they left the tower and went up to the headmistress's office.

'Come in you four,' Minerva said as she stood up, 'So are you remembering anything Harry?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, but I remember being angry in this room, a few times I got angry in here.' Harry walked around the room, 'I yelled at the old man, because he never told me things, important things, but I still don't remember what that is or how I felt, it's like I don't feel anything with things in my life.'

'Come over here Harry,' Minerva took Harry's arm and led him over to the large portrait, 'This is Albus Dumbledore, he was a friend of yours and you're old headmaster.'

'You lied to me,' Harry stared up at the man, 'I feel like I should hate you for that, but I don't know why.'

'Tell me why you think I lied to you?' Albus Dumbledore said as he looked down at Harry.

'Something about giving me power, but that wasn't it. It was to do with what this lady told me, the piece of him inside me gave me things. God,' Harry shouted, 'I have no idea about any of this.'

'Easy Harry,' Charlie put his arms around Harry, 'What's Harry talking about Dumbledore?'

'After Harry saved Ginny he asked me about something Tom Riddle said to him in the chamber. Tom said he and Harry were a lot alike. I told Harry they had a few similarities, one being that they spoke parseltongue. That's when I figured out about Harry being turned into a horcrux, but he was only twelve. So I lied and said Tom Riddle transferred some of his powers to Harry on the night he tried to kill him as a baby, in a way that is the truth but it came from the soul not a transfer.'

'Does that sound familiar Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, I saw Ginny lying on the floor and you told me it was this chamber, but I still don't really remember it. It's like I'm watching someone else's memories, not my own.' Harry stared up at the old man, 'You don't look familiar at all, I remember seeing you when we were talking, but again, it's like I'm watching someone's memories, not mine. Everyone has said you were the greatest wizard around, very powerful. Why can't I remember, even after watching my own memories?'

'I just believe you were traumatised Harry, hearing you had to die after all the years of suffering was too much for you. I tried to get you as ready as you could, gave you the information you needed, but even then it was too much for someone so young to deal with. Even though I believed you would survive, I couldn't leave that information for you because I was not positive you would live. Then you saw you're parents, Sirius and Remus. Four people that mean a lot to you and you saw Sirius die. Even though it was going to be hard on you, I knew you would need them that night. You're a fighter Harry, it's not in your nature to just stand there and do nothing and that night you had to do exactly that. You would have been scared, maybe for yourself, maybe for your friends, that also has traumatised you. You're mind just hasn't been able to cope with all that, so it's shut down, closed everything out. All the years you were here, I think I only ever saw you really happy twice. You loved this place and loved being here, but a lot of your suffering came from being here.'

'The truth, I think Harry deserves that, do you think Harry will ever remember Dumbledore? Charlie asked.

'If nothing is triggering his memories right now, walking in the places he used to live, if they haven't worked, then he might still need time, but after a few months with no danger and he still doesn't remember, then I don't think he will, I'm sorry. But I urge you not to give up, but also do not push it. Let your mind and body relax Harry, heal you're heart and soul. When you do, then there might be a chance your memory will come back, but you need this time. I hear you and Charlie are going to be married, that is what you need to concentrate on, you're future and not you're past, it will help.'

'I can tell by looking at you that you are finally being honest with me, something is telling me that. So let me tell you something, I feel something, something deep inside. It's like this is my body on the outside, but there is something on the inside that is stopping all of me coming out, it's hard to explain. It's me, but it's not me, not what's inside.'

'Luna said the darkness is stopping Harry's memories,' Hermione said staring at Harry then looked up at the portrait.

'The darkness Luna is talking about I believe is just where Voldemorts dark and evil soul used to be. It's made a hole you could say, left it completely blank. That piece of soul was inside Harry for almost his entire life, so it's like it became part of him, joined with him and now it's gone. That might be the reason nothing is triggering Harry's memories. Everything he went through has caused Harry to forget who he is and what he went through, but the horcrux, even though it is destroyed, that is stopping Harry's memories from surfacing and it could be the reason why he might never remember. With everything you have said Harry and everything you have been through, I think it might be time to talk to a specialist healer, see what they have to say. One thing though, you liked to keep certain things to yourself and only ever told Ron and Hermione. Having a piece of Voldemort inside you would be one of those things you would not want anyone to know, apart from those that are close to you. But a healer has to keep things confidential, so that is something you will have to decide if you want anyone else to know.'

'I'll give it a bit more time, wait until after Charlie and I get married. From what Ron, Hermione and um sorry, I forgot this lady's name, but they said we were close. Did I confide personal things to you, like I would to a parent, since I don't have any?'

'No, not really Harry, we did talk a lot, but with Voldemort out there, trying to kill you all the time, that is what we mainly spoke about. You did talk to me about Sirius once, that was right after he died, well you mainly yelled at me. I was trying so hard to keep you safe and to keep Sirius safe instead of trusting you with certain details. You said to me once, that even though we spent a lot of time together, you knew nothing about me, so I did confide something very personal about myself to you. At first I thought it might have made you uncomfortable, but you weren't even surprised or shocked, you just accepted it and me. Does that sound familiar at all?'

Harry kept staring up at the old man, 'Again, it's like I'm getting flashes of things I did, but I don't feel like it was me. We were talking about where he might have hid the horcruxes, but I was frustrated, then you told me about someone in your past, someone close to you,' Harry took Charlie's hand, 'You were gay, but never told anyone but me.'

'That's right, I was. There is only one reason I never told anyone and that was because I was a teacher here. I knew the governors would never allow me to be around students if they knew. Do you remember why I took the job of teaching?'

'No, but I still don't remember talking to you at all, nothing. It's like I'm watching a movie I've seen before, it's familiar, but not about me. So why did you take the job?'

'My friend was killed, that is why I became a teacher. You actually tried to comfort me when I told you about him. But again why you don't remember and why you might never remember our world, this is where you suffered. From the moment you turned eleven, you faced Voldemort even if he was never alive, you almost died every year here. I think your mind just decided it's not going to keep living with all you went through and start off fresh. You are already doing that right now, you and Charlie are together, yet before I died, you dated Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang the year before that. Even though I saw you laugh and snog Miss Weasley, you still never looked truly happy or comfortable. But as you were always worried about when Voldemort was going to try and kill you again, that is all was in your thoughts. I think you were gay even then, but just didn't have the chance to work through your feelings. Most young men, boys would work all that from the time of around thirteen. You were not like any normal thirteen year old boy. Your life was hard and dangerous, that is all that consumed you're thoughts, not who you might like to snog.'

Harry stared at Charlie, 'He seems to really know what he's talking about, even if he's only a picture,' Harry turned back to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, 'After everything I've heard, I've decided to just live this new life, I'm happy with it and with Charlie. If I don't get my memory back, then I don't, I'll live with it and start making new memories. I only have one regret with that,' Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, 'I wish I could remember how I felt about you two. I can feel that we were close, but again, I don't see anything.'

'That might be the best thing for you to do Harry and doing that might actually help you remember because you are not trying to,' Minerva McGonagall patted his shoulder.

'Yeah, but I'm not going to let it worry me anymore. Can I ask you something though?'

'Yes of course you can Harry.'

'Why do you were those dress things, I saw that little charms man wearing them too, a man wearing a dress, I don't get it.'

'They are not dresses, they are robes. All witches and wizards will wear robes, some basic like what I have on right now, some a dress robes we might wear for formal occasions.'

'You won't get me in a dress, forget it.'

Charlie, Hermione and Ron started laughing at the shocked look on Harry's face and knew they still had a lot to explain to him and that Harry had worn dress robes before but wasn't sure now was the right time to tell him that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Over the next couple of weeks, Charlie and Harry had all their plans done for their wedding. Harry had finally accepted he might never remember his past, only the occasional flash of something he'd done or seen, but like he said, no feelings around it, like he was watching someone else's memories, not his own. He still used the pensieve, Hermione and Ron showing their times together, even friends like Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean showed Harry times they all spent together. Harry got to see a memory of his time at Hogwarts playing quidditch and was amazed at how a real game looked. Charlie suggested watching some more painful memories, they might trigger something, if not, then everyone was starting to believe he would never remember. Harry decided to try the other memories, but after the wedding. He didn't want anything disrupting that, he was anxious to start his new life with Charlie.

Harry and Charlie were cuddled up on the couch, 'So tomorrow we're legally together, partners in every way babe, are you ready for that?'

Harry smiled as he looked up at Charlie, 'I can't wait for that Charlie, then after a bit more time, you can start setting up the dragon reserve. After seeing your memories of dragons, I might watch you when you get the dragon's there, their absolutely beautiful creatures.'

Charlie laughed, 'I always thought so, but you never did Harry, which we all did understand because of having that horntail after you at only fourteen years old.'

'I admit that looks scary and even though I still don't remember it, I loved seeing what I did, how I got past that big monster. So I'm looking forward to seeing you working with them.'

'You can anytime, you just have to stay right back out of the way. A lot of people have died because they tried to get to close and only handlers like me should ever go near them.'

'I'll do whatever you tell me. So if you lived in Romania, is that where you need to go to get the dragons?'

'For some, but a lot of different countries have large dragons, so I'd have to go to all of those. I can show you around sometime.'

'I'd like that. But I want to ask you something about me and not having any memory. If I never remember, what am I supposed to do, I don't even know what I was going to do or interested in.'

'Ron told us that you wanted to be an auror, like Kingsley and Henry. It's very dangerous work because the aurors deal with the worst dark witches and wizards out there. Those types don't just fight, they try to kill.'

'Okay, but I'm not sure they would suit me, I can't see myself as a fighter even though I've heard I was and I can do all the magic Hermione has taught me. I feel like I want something calmer, do you get what I mean?'

'With your life, yes I do. Maybe it's like what Dumbledore told McGonagall. Not remembering is giving you a chance at a new life, start over. But since you do have all that money, I'd say take your time and not worry about what you want to do as a job and have some time to just get to know yourself and our world. Maybe there's a hobby you might like to try like art or photography.'

'Maybe, one thing though, I can remember muggle things but not anything from this world. Something flashed into my mind that day, a piano. Do you know if I played at all or maybe I wanted to?'

'No, that's something you'd have to ask Ron and Hermione. But I've never heard anyone say you did and you saw the old piano in the living room at the Burrow.'

'Yeah, I did, but it looks a lot different to ones from the muggle world. Everyone said I don't remember this world because a lot happened to me here. But that McGonagall woman said those relatives of mine did a lot to, like starved me and locked me up but I still remember all about the muggle world, maybe it wasn't as bad as the magical one. I don't know, but I've stopped letting it get to me.'

'I thinks that's the best thing to do, just get on with this new life. You might never remember your old one or it might come back years from now so it's good you're not letting it stop your life.'

'Yeah and I'm making new memories now especially with you.'

'We are Harry, but it's getting late, we should get some sleep. We do have a big day tomorrow and a long night of celebrating with everyone.'

'Good idea, but I'm glad we're not doing the traditional thing and staying apart.'

'No use when we live together, so come on babe, move you're cute arse,' Charlie pulled Harry to his feet and they headed up to shower then got straight into bed where Harry lay against Charlie and within minutes he was asleep. Charlie kept watching Harry for a few minutes, then kissed his head before closing his eyes.

The following morning all the Weasley's apart from Ginny turned up to put chairs and tables everywhere, then set up some decorations around the property. The caterers turned up and had taken over the kitchen in the house. Bar staff were setting up all different types of drinks ready for the guests.

Harry noticed the caterers and bar staff all staring at him which made him uncomfortable, so he went back to Charlie.

'What's up babe?'

'They keep staring at me Charlie.'

'It's who you are Harry, you've heard the names and why you're well known. Try not to let it bother you.'

'I'm trying, it's unnerving though. It's like their expecting me to do something.'

'Well apart from marrying me, this gorgeous bloke, you are not going to be doing anything apart from enjoy yourself. Come on, everything is almost ready, then we have to shower and dress before the guests arrive.'

'Alright,' Harry nodded then stayed near Charlie why they finished setting everything up. All the Weasley's left to get themselves ready, Harry and Charlie went inside to get ready. Because Harry didn't want anything to do with robes, both Harry and Charlie decided on a tux. So when they finished showering, they both dressed, 'You look so beautiful Charlie.'

Charlie laughed loudly, 'Thanks and you're just as gorgeous, I'm not used to see you dressed up like that. I saw you at the triwizard tournament's ball, you were in dress robes then, but you looked nice.'

'If you say so, but you won't see me in those robes again. So how long before we're married?'

'Not long, but we need to get downstairs to greet the guests,' Charlie held out his hand and Harry instantly took it. They walked downstairs together and saw Hermione and Ron standing there.

'You both look so handsome,' Hermione hugged and kissed Harry and Charlie, then Ron hugged his brother then his friend.

'Yeah, you both look alright.'

'Just alright, I think we both look great,' Harry grinned, 'But now I'm nervous because this is really happening.'

Charlie, Ron and Hermione laughed, 'Yes, it's really happening babe, so come outside it might help you relax,' Charlie kept hold of Harry's hand and the four of them headed outside. Guests started to arrive, they all hugged Harry and Charlie before taking their seats. Because Harry had no family, Charlie told everyone that they could sit anywhere and not on the traditional one side for each of the bridal party. So people were just sitting where they wanted apart from the first row. There wasn't even an aisle going down the middle, all the seats were just scattered about.

When all the guests arrived, including Ginny who still didn't look happy, but she didn't look angry anymore, she had finally accepted that Harry was gay and with Charlie. Kingsley who was going to perform the ceremony arrived with Henry and Mark this time. The two addition aurors were there to protect the minister but also the guests in case anything happened, but everyone was hoping nothing would, just a beautiful wedding. When the last of the guests arrived, Harry and Charlie held hands and stepped in front of everyone, but turned so they were facing each other. Kingsley spoke about friendship, commitment, how a married couple needed to communicate, to be honest with each other but mostly, they had to love each other. Harry and Charlie's vows weren't written, they both spoke from the heart, telling the other how they felt and what they wanted as a married couple. They committed themselves to each other, exchanged rings before being announced as partners before a lot of snogging with everyone calling out that they had plenty of time to snog now they were married. Just as Harry and Charlie's lips parted ready to face their family and friends, a man ran in pointing his wand at Charlie as he shouted.

'You cheated on me, we were supposed to do this.'

'Blimey, Harrison, no, we weren't. So put that wand away before you get hurt, don't you realise who's here,' Charlie called.

'Who's he Charlie?' Harry asked as he started at the man with the wand.

'An old lover Harry, but he was a bit obsessed with me. I told him what we had was casual, I never felt anything for him, we just got together a few times.'

'A few times, we spent all our time together, so you decided you wanted someone famous, the blasted saviour.'

'Harrison, stop and go home.'

'Do you want us to take care of this Charlie?' Henry asked as he stepped in front of the minister but next to Charlie.

'No, he's harmless, just upset,' Charlie sighed, 'Harrison, it was casual, that's all it meant to me. With Harry it's not, so please accept I'm married to him and go home.'

The man glared at Harry then went to hex Charlie. Harry started to glow and the glow spread out around him and Charlie before a light shot out from Harry and hit the man square in the chest making him fly back and land hard on his back. Mark raced over, took the man's wand, while Henry stayed next to Kingsley, but everyone was watching Harry as the glow slowly faded.

'Um, what in the name of merlin was that Harry?' Ron asked as he stepped over to his friend.

'I have no idea, I just wanted to protect Charlie.'

'You became a human shield Harry, but not just for yourself, but for Charlie as well. It was more though, the shield also stunned the man. There was only one wizard in history to be able to do that, but only for himself, and that was Merlin,' Kingsley said as he stepped next to him.

'You mean he was real, Merlin. I've seen tv shows or movies about him.'

'He was real, very real and very powerful. I'm going to have to see what else you can do before you end up hurting someone without realising what you're doing.'

'Okay, because that could happen since I have no idea what I can do and what I can't do.'

'Give me a minute babe,' Charlie kissed Harry then went over to the man that had been his lover, 'I'm sorry you're hurt Harrison, but I thought we understood each other.'

'We spent all our time together, so I think you're the one that's fooling yourself. You're getting what you always wanted, to live here and work with large dragons.'

'Look, it's not like that and I never suggested anything to Harry about working here, it was his idea. I was going to head back to Romania to work. So just accept that I'm with Harry now.'

'Why don't you go back and celebrate your wedding Charlie, we'll take care of him.' Kingsley said.

'Just make him leave Kingsley, I don't want him arrested or anything. So Harrison, just go home, find someone else especially now you know I'm married and living here.'

Harry stepped over and stared at the man before he put his arm around Charlie, but never took his eyes off the man.

'I have no idea who you are, how you feel or what your life was like with Charlie. But I can tell you with absolute certainty that Charlie loves me for me, not this blasted saviour I keep getting called. If I didn't have this money to let Charlie set up his own reserve, then I would have gone with him to Romania. But I was able to give the man I love his dream. So accept his out of your life and I'll give you a warning now, stay away from Charlie, next time I might do more than just shield.'

'Calm down babe, it's over. Harrison, go, just go home.'

Mark and Henry both took Harrison's arm and led him away, then cast some wards around the property, they both gave Charlie and Harry a nod before everyone finally started to celebrate Harry and Charlie's marriage and the start of their new lives together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Everyone finally started to celebrate with Harry and Charlie, but Harry noticed that Kingsley would glance at him a lot then he would speak with his aurors again and Harry had no idea why he kept staring at him.

'What's wrong babe?'

'Kingsley, he keeps staring at me. Is what I did really that unusual?'

'Yes, because apart from Merlin, no one has ever become a human shield. He's probably just wondering what else you can do and how you can do something like that. Try not to let it worry you Harry.'

'Yeah, it's just unnerving,' Harry slipped his arms around Charlie, 'But we're married, finally.'

Charlie laughed, 'Yep we are and even though we've been living together, now our life together can really start.'

'Yeah, it can. But about what that bloke said Charlie, why did he think there was more between you?'

'He was obsessed with me, sort of like Ginny was with you. He never believed me when I told him I didn't want anything serious, not until I met you that is. Don't let him make you think otherwise Harry, you know I love you. I told you I love you before you offered me anything so I hope you're not thinking I wanted you to do this for me?'

'No, I don't, that's one thing I'm positive about. It's like I can tell you really don't want me to do that, but are willing to let me so we can stay together. I want to ask you something though?'

'Anything.'

'After hearing about my power and what I can do, do you think I'm freaky?'

'No, so why would you ask that?'

'I heard Mark the auror say it.'

'He probably didn't mean anything by it Harry, it's just your power. Aurors are known as being powerful, but after hearing and seeing what you can do, that is more powerful than them. He's just a little worried. Now will you get anything serious out of your head and enjoy our reception?'

'Sorry love,' Harry slipped his arms around Charlie and they started dancing. After a while Hermione asked to dance with Harry, so Charlie walked over to Kingsley and the two aurors.

'Everything okay Charlie?'

'Sure Kingsley, Harry asked me before if I thought he was freaky and when I asked why, he said he heard Mark say it. I tried to explain that aurors are powerful and what Harry has been doing it more than what all of you do.'

'Um Charlie, I never actually said Harry was freaky, well I never spoke the words freaky, I was thinking that, but not in a bad way.'

'Are you saying that Harry read your thoughts?' Charlie asked as he looked around in surprise.

'He must have because I never said it only thought it.'

'This is over the top even for me Charlie. I've never heard of any witch or wizard that could read someone's thoughts. Maybe that's something we should test Harry with. But is he remembering anything?'

'No and all of us think he won't. It's like what Dumbledore said, he was just too traumatised, especially for someone so young. So his mind shut down and now he's starting fresh. He's finally stopped letting it worry him. He did tell me that after I've finished setting up the dragon reserve he might start working on what he wants to do. I explained that he always wanted to be an auror, but Harry doesn't want that anymore, he wants something calmer. It's like everything that was him is gone, even any ambitions he wanted before, he's gone opposite to how he was before. He really is starting life over again.'

'Are you talking about me love?'

'Yep, just explaining to Kingsley that you don't see yourself as an auror, so now you have to work out what else you want to do.'

'Yeah, I do, no idea what though, I've got time to work it out. But what Henry said as I was walking over, about trying to help find anyone that was associated with Voldemort, get them out of the ministry. I have no idea what you meant Henry.'

'He can Kingsley because I never said it, only thought it,' Henry smiled at Harry, 'I was thinking about that Harry. See Charlie mentioned you heard Mark say you were freaky. But Mark never said it, he thought it.'

'Not in a bad way Harry, sorry, I just thought you're power is far beyond anyone can know or understand.'

'So what you're saying is I can read your thoughts, don't tell me Merlin did that as well?'

'As far as anyone knows, no one in history has ever been able to do that, so I can't say if Merlin did or not. Henry had a good idea though. Do you think after Charlie has started working on the dragon reserve, you could walk through the ministry and hear what people are thinking? We know there are some people that supported Voldemort, but we can't get proof.'

'Um, well I don't mind and I've sort of come to know you, Henry and Mark, and from what Charlie said, aurors are trustworthy, so I know I'll be safe. But will everyone stare at me, that's unsettling.'

'Probably Harry, it's just what you've done and also being so young when you did all that. You might not remember, but some of the things you did were amazing, dangerous yes, but still amazing. You basically saved our world, which means you saved thousands and thousands of lives.'

'It's hard to think of myself doing any of the stuff I've been hearing about.'

'We know, but you know what Harry, this is your wedding. So why don't you forget about anything serious and just have some fun. That is one thing anyone that knows you, knows about you. You never had a lot of fun, now's the time to do that.'

'Kingsley has a good idea, so let's go dance some more.'

'Alright Charlie, but I'll help you out Kingsley, let me know.'

Kingsley, Henry and Mark watched Harry and Charlie start dancing, 'If he can do this Kingsley, we might finally have a full ministry of magic with all trustworthy people.'

'Yeah, I know Henry, the hard bit will be getting some out who will still deny it. Maybe I should have a talk with Gawain, see if there is anything we can do.'

'We could put in a request to see the memories of the ones Harry finds. If they were associated with Voldemort, this could get the proof we need,' Mark said but kept watching Harry Potter.

'That's not a bad idea Mark, I'll work on a meeting. But it's a shame Harry doesn't want to be an auror anymore. But you know what I might be able to set up. That Harry works for everyone, including the aurors. He could help you with interrogations. He could get the truth out of why people want an international port key, there are loads of things he could do that could assist everyone.'

'That's a good idea babe.'

'I'll work on that over the next couple of weeks, because I know Harry and Charlie want some time alone before Charlie starts going overseas to find dragons.'

'That gives you time and Harry time. You know, I've heard about reincarnation, you don't think that's what's going on here, do you Kingsley?'

'That never occurred to me, but I know it can happen especially with powerful witches and wizards. It's said they didn't want their power to go to waste, so they allowed the reincarnation to take place. Now if this is what's happening with Harry, then it means he would be reincarnated with the soul of Merlin, then add his own power on top, I think we might be finally understanding why Harry is so powerful.'

'Okay, well you've got time to work that out, now how about we have a dance love?' Henry grinned.

'We can do that, Mark keep an eye out, but I think it's all fine now. No one would be foolish enough to take on this lot,' Kingsley took his partners hand and they joined all the other dancing partners.

Hermione walked over to Seamus and a few of their other friends, 'I've been watching you Seamus,' she smiled.

'You mean watching me watching Ginny?'

'Yes, why don't you go ask her to dance?'

'I've been thinking about it especially now that Harry's gay, so she knows she hasn't got a hope with him.'

'What will it hurt Seamus, she's just sitting here, not enjoying anything.'

'Alright,' Seamus walked over to Ginny, 'Hi Ginny, do you want to have a dance with me?'

'Seamus, um, sure, if you want,' Ginny took his hand and walked onto the dance floor, 'Are you feeling sorry for me Seamus?'

'No, I'm feeling lucky for me,' Seamus gave his cheeky grin.

'What are you getting at?'

'Well I've liked you for a while, but I always knew you liked Harry.'

'Oh, I never knew, well we can get to know each other better if you want. I always enjoyed your company, you could always make me laugh.'

'Then I'll make sure to make you laugh a lot.'

'I think it worked Hermione,' Ron slipped his arms around her waist.

'Their smiling at each other, so it's a good start. But there's someone else that hasn't stopped staring at another girl.'

'Who?'

'Neville, he hasn't taken his eyes off Hannah.'

'Okay, my turn,' Ron grinned then walked away.

'Do you think Ron can handle that Hermione?' George said.

'He's change George, he can be very sweet at time.'

'I've noticed he's changed, I think what you three did when you were away has finally given him the self-confidence he always lacked and he stopped feeling like Harry's side kick, that helped.'

'Yes, I know he was always a little jealous of Harry and my relationship. But after what happened with the locket, he realised I love him not Harry.'

'We can all see that, he just couldn't, but he is now. I want you opinion on something though.'

'Not about a trick sweet or something is it George?'

'No, but it's connected. See, I'm going to open the shop again, but I can't do it alone. I've been thinking of asking Ron to be my partner, do you think he would?'

'Oh, well I know he's given you a few ideas over the years and he does love the stuff you come up with,' Hermione stared over at Ron, 'Yes, I think he would.'

'Great, I might mention it to him later, see what he has to say. You know Percy offered to help me if I wanted to open the shop. But can you imagine Percy with all those jokes that students will use at Hogwarts. He's prefect and head boy will kick in.'

'Yes, it would, but I can see how he wants to help all of you. He's still feeling guilty about not supporting you.'

'I know and I thought of taken advantage of that, but I changed my mind.'

'Are you getting soft George?' Angelina asked as she walked up to him.

'No, just giving the prat a break. Anyway, how about a dance gorgeous?'

'I'd like that, see you Hermione,' Angelina and George joined everyone on the dance floor just as Neville and Hannah did and Ron took Hermione's hand and they also started dancing. After while almost everyone was dancing, some with their husbands, or wives, some with girlfriends or boyfriends, some were just friends having a dance, all of them around Harry and Charlie, who were dancing with their eyes close, just content to hold each other. So even though Harry couldn't remember anything, he was happy and starting his new life with someone he loves and that loved him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The celebration of Harry and Charlie's marriage went to early hours of the morning. Everyone had a great time and all hugged Harry and Charlie before leaving. After all the people they had hired had left, Harry and Charlie went straight to bed and made love as partners in every way.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Charlie spent all their time together. Not always at the house, sometimes going out to shop or just visit friends or family. They did go into Gringotts so Charlie's name could be added to Harry's vaults, but Harry also combined both his vaults to one and was told it was now the wealthiest that Gringotts held. After that, Charlie was getting stuck into his plans for the dragon reserve and had taken over the office in the house. Harry would sit and watch him work with Charlie asking his opinion on everything and even though Harry knew nothing about dragons or how reserves worked, he did give his opinion and loved the fact Charlie was trying to have him involved.

'Harry, Charlie, can we come in?' Kingsley called out.

Harry and Charlie both walked out of the office, 'Sure, come on in,' Charlie said and all the men shook hands.

'Harry, about you walking through the ministry to see what you might be able to hear what people are thinking, do you think we could start that tomorrow?'

'Well it's not like I'm really doing anything, mainly watching Charlie with his plans.'

'I have to go into the ministry anyway Harry. So I can come with you and meet you after if you want?'

'Why do you need to go in there?'

'I need to go into the department of regulation and control of magical creatures. I need the licenses and all the information to open a dragon reserve that takes large dragons. They would also have information on large pieces of land that might be suitable.'

'Oh, well okay, we can do it tomorrow, but you said start tomorrow.'

'Yes, it might take more than one day. Now as you are literally working for me doing this and working for the aurors as well, you will be officially working for the ministry, but not for any department. It's all to do with the rules of having anyone that needs to enter every department.'

'Oh, okay, that's fine, but I wasn't expecting to be paid and I don't need it. Could I donate that money to something?'

'If you want, there are trust funds set up for all types of things. Like people that lost the person who worked, there's also a fund that helps orphans, funds for Hogwarts. There's a wide range of funds there that have been set up to help. I could take you into the department of magical charity funds while we're there if you want?'

'I'd like it to go to people that need it, so we can do that tomorrow.'

'Do you have any idea how many people that Harry might find?' Charlie asked.

'We know of at least a dozen, but Gawain thinks there's a lot more, some that have been supporting Voldemort since he first started to gain power, but they supported him in secret. That's where Harry will really help, the ones that have been hiding their true agenda for years.'

'After hearing about this Voldemort bloke and all his death eaters, and even though I did go up against them, I really don't want to do that again. I'm after a nice calm life after some of the things Hermione and Ron have been telling me and showing me.'

'So watching memories haven't help you to regain your memory?'

'No, I will get flashes, but it's still like I watching someone else, not me. Everyone is finally thinking I won't regain my memory and I'm not worried about it.'

'We still think Harry should speak with a specialist, see what they have to say,' Charlie said as he slipped his arm around Harry.

'I'm thinking about it Charlie.'

'Alright, we'll leave you to your plans and pick you up here tomorrow.'

'I could just bring Harry with me if you want Kingsley?'

'Actually Charlie that would be helpful, we'll meet you all in the atrium say at ten?'

'That's good, we'll see you then,' Charlie and Harry shook Kingsley and Henry's hand before then went back to their plans. Harry did speak to Charlie about the department of magical charity funds and got some good advice which Harry decided to take.

The following morning, Charlie took Harry to the ministry of magic, 'This place is huge.'

'And you haven't seen any of it yet Harry, look, there's Kingsley, Henry and Mark, with a couple of other men.'

'Charlie, Harry, this is Gawain Robards, he's now head auror and Dennis Lowel, another auror.'

Harry and Charlie shook the other man's hands, 'So I'll leave Harry with you Kingsley, keep him safe.'

'He's going to be surrounded in aurors and remember his power Charlie, I think it's more like he'll keep us safe.'

'Yeah, but you are taking my man, so look after him,' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, 'Anything dangerous happens, let them look after it.'

'I will, I wouldn't know what to look for anyway, remember, no memory Charlie.'

'Smart arse,' Charlie grinned.

'You said I had a cute arse, not a smart arse.'

'Behave, both of you,' Kingsley shook his head in amusement, 'Just kiss him Charlie so we can go.'

'Good idea,' Charlie slowly lowered his head until his lips captured Harry's who had wrapped his arms around Charlie and pulled him close, 'Feels like you're going to miss me love.'

'Maybe I will,' Harry grinned, 'I'll see you later babe.' Harry waited until Charlie walked off, sighed then turned back and saw Kingsley and Henry laughing quietly, 'What?'

'Nothing Harry, you're just in love, we get it. Let's go, we're going to start with the department of magical transport, international pork key office.'

They started walking, 'What's a pork key?'

'Oh, well like how you apparate, this is another way to travel. An item, it could be anything and is charmed so it will take a heap of people at once. But to go overseas, you need a port key, you can't apparate, it's too far.'

'Oh, okay, do you know if I've ever used a port key?'

'You have, when you, Hermione and the Weasley's went to see the quidditch world cup a few years ago. Has anyone told you what happened that night?'

'No, that hasn't been brought up, just that I played quidditch and was captain of the team at Hogwarts. So is this more bad news and more of this Voldemort bloke?'

'Yes, mainly his death eaters and what they did that night. Charlie was with you, but Hermione and Ron would know more as Charlie went with his father and older brothers to help the ministry, you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred went to stay hidden as you were all underage.'

'I'll ask Charlie when we get home, but it doesn't sound familiar.'

The lifts opened and the six men stepped in and they went backwards before going up.

'Sorry, I should have reminded you about this lifts. It's still hard to remember you don't remember all this. You did break in at one time and got in another time.'

'Hermione said we were here a few years ago, when Sirius died. Do you know where that happened?'

'Yes, the department of mysteries. I had to get special clearance to take you in there. Only employees can enter the department of mysteries. The prophecy that you were told about, that's a section in the department of mysteries.'

'So are these prophecy's rare?'

'No, there's thousands of them, sometimes for people we've never heard of because they haven't been born yet, other's that never got fulfilled for whatever reason, so they stay in there. Only people that a prophecy are about can take them from the shelf,' the lift doors opened and the group stepped out, 'You might have to ask Hermione and Ron about that as well, they were with you along, with Neville, Ginny and Luna.'

'Well we're going to the Burrow on the weekend, I can ask them about it then.'

'Okay, this is the first one Harry, we'll just walk through, see if you can read anything from the people in there, even the people that are applying for a port key.'

'I know I can read anything, I've been reading all you, but I've decided to keep that to myself, since it's not dangerous and some are personal.'

'That might be the best thing, especially with people you know. So are you ready?'

'Yep,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then followed the aurors into a large office with doors leading off that. They walked slowly around the people, 'The man with the clipboard, he wants to escape before they figure out he was a snatcher, whatever they are. He's really nervous seeing the aurors and scared shitless about me. Am I that frightening Kingsley?'

'No, you just killed the worst dark wizard in history. Gawain, seal the room so no one can leave.'

'Already done Minister.'

They went to walk but Harry put his hand on Kingsley's arm, 'He's scared, he knows you would have stopped anyone leaving, he's thinking about his wand and how to get out of here,' Harry stared at the man and he floated up and his wand came out of his jacket and flew to Harry, 'Here.'

'Okay, let him down Harry, we'll bind him for now.'

'Mark, Dennis,' Gawain nodded towards the snatcher ,'We'll need to interrogate him, but if he's scared of Harry, if you were standing there, he might just confess. Would you mind Harry?'

'No, anything to help because he was going to take that little girl so he could escape,' Harry stared at the man as he was bound by the aurors and he just felt hatred for the man and didn't know why.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

After the international port key office, they went into the normal port key office then floo department. Harry found sixteen people, some were snatchers, one a death eater, the rest just strong supporters of Voldemort. Four of these were employees and they all tried to argue they never did anything wrong. But the moment Harry stared at them and told them something personal about themselves, they instantly realised they'd finally be caught and again because of Harry Potter.

After taking the sixteen people away, Kingsley led Harry to the first floor and into another office.

'Now, there's something I was to discuss with you. As you've just seen, that one department has taken us all day. There are sixty one departments here at the ministry, some are nowhere near that big. Now as Gawain said before, if you would be in there during interrogations, I think they would give up really easily. So what I want to do is offer you a job, not as an auror, nothing dangerous at all.'

'Sounds good so far Kingsley, so what would I be doing?'

'You would assist any department. Like in the international port key office, if the employees were suspicious, they could get you in to read the reason behind someone applying for a port key. The aurors could have you help with interrogations, there's a wide range of things you could assist in.'

'Another thing too Harry is with Kingsley. See we lost a lot of aurors, there aren't a lot left. So there are times when Kingsley has to change his appointments because I'm too busy to guard him when he leaves. You could take over on that day, now even though we say guard, it's usually just standing around making sure no one tries to hurt the minister. When Fudge was minister, he never had any threats or attacks towards him. I will be honest, Scrimgeour, who was minister before Kingsley was killed, but that happened in his home, no one was with him at the time.'

'Well after seeing how I could shield, there wouldn't really be any danger.'

'We'd like to test that shield, but how about the job, do you want to take it or maybe you need time to think about it.'

'Actually it sounds good, so I'll take it, just make sure my wages go to the department of magical charity funds.'

'Great, thanks Harry,' Kingsley and Henry shook Harry's hand, 'So this office is yours, you will have a secretary and you are just down the corridor from me. Now of course I don't expect you to start today, what about first thing next week.'

'Sounds good especially since Charlie has to start looking for dragons and the land for the reserve, it will give me something to do.'

'Great, now about this shield, we want to see if it just shields you and Charlie as you were protection your partner, or if it will shield anyone, like me.'

'Okay, but I've been practicing all this stuff and I'm sure I could.'

'Then I'll send my patronus to Charlie to get him to meet us in the auror training room.'

Kingsley send his lynx patronus then the three men left Harry's office which the door had magically added his name and the word investigator under it. They stepped into the auror office and straight into the back where Gawain, Dennis, Mark and two other young men were waiting.

'Okay Harry, what we want you to do is stand next to Kingsley and all of us are going to fire spells at him, nothing that will hurt, well a small sting is all he will feel if you can't shield him,' Henry said, 'I wanted to do it, but Kingsley insisted and he is our boss.'

'Then I better make sure he doesn't get hurt,' Harry chuckled, 'Especially since he is now my boss.'

'True, so that's good to remember. So come with me Harry,' Kingsley and Harry stood in the middle of the room and the six aurors surrounded them and they all had wands, 'So concentrate and see if you can shield both of us, then we'll get a surprise attack going, see how fast you can shield.'

'Okay,' Harry concentrated and everyone saw the light surround both Harry and Kingsley, then the six aurors fired their spells and not one got through. Then the aurors spoke between them before Dennis who was standing behind them fired a spell and Harry had his shield up before it hit, 'I'm positive it will be strong enough, but you can aim at me, something stronger to test this.'

'If you're sure Harry, I'll go with a stunner,' Gawain said then fired his spell at Harry which again the shield protected him, 'How about an even stronger one, a slicing hex.'

'Yep,' Harry stared and saw the spell coming towards him and again nothing happened, 'What's the strongest spell there is?'

'The killing curse Harry and nothing can ever shield from that. Now the protego is the shield charm, but it only protects against basic spells and you always need a wand to cast the shield. You just do it as a protection. You also fire spells using that shield.'

'Well I know this will work, but can I shield something else just to see if it works?'

'Just a minute,' Gawain floated a training wizard next to Harry, 'Kingsley, move please, we can't take the chance of you being hit and I'll be aiming at the wizard, not Harry.'

'Alright, but aim straight Gawain,' Kingsley stepped away and everyone saw the training wizard and Harry get surrounded in light but it was brighter than before, then the green jet of light hit the shield and disappeared.

'Bloody hell, was that what I think it was?' Charlie said running towards Harry who had taken the shield down.

'Yes, Harry wanted to try to shield from the killing curse, but it wasn't aimed at him Charlie, so calm down.'

'What if something went wrong?'

'Charlie, it was my idea and I knew it would work,' Harry slipped his arms around Charlie, 'I was safe.'

'Bloody hell Harry, don't do that to me. So promise me now, no more killing curse. You've already survived that twice, you might not the next time.'

'Alright, I promise babe, but I'm fine. Kingsley offered me a job though, not as an auror since I said I didn't want that anymore, well not that I remembered ever wanting to do that.'

'A job, is it safe Kingsley?'

'Yes Charlie, he's going to assist every department, finding the truth, like when the aurors interrogate. You should have seen Harry with this snatcher he told us about. The snatcher realised something was going on so he was thinking about taking a little girl so he could get out. Harry had him disarmed and floating in the air within seconds, then he confessed.'

'So he won't be fighting, just reading people.'

Kingsley, Henry and Harry laughed, 'Yes Charlie and think of it this way, you're the one with the dangerous job out of both of you.'

'Dragons aren't dangerous if you know what you're doing, which I do. Alright, I just want Harry to finally have a calm and safe life, nothing like he has all his life.'

'It'll be fine and he has his own office and will get ask to assist people, that's all. Well there is one thing, but as you just witness with Harry's shield it'll be safe.'

'Oh blimey, what?'

'When I'm busy, Harry's going to act as Kingsley's guard, using his shield if necessary. Think Charlie, he will know if there's danger before anyone else does and have them both shielded before anything happens.'

Charlie stared down at Harry who looked unconcerned, 'You promise you'll be safe?'

'Yes, will you stop worrying so much Charlie, I'll be fine. Now tell me what happened in that department you were seeing?'

'I got all the licenses and they gave me a list of the largest land around, some as far as they know aren't for sale, so I might have to ask if their willing to sell. I haven't gone through the list yet, I'll do that at home. But it means next week I can start going overseas to see about the dragon eggs.'

'Well I start here next week, so at least I'll be busy through the day. But what am I going to do of a night, you won't be there to shag.'

'Oh is that all I am to you Harry, a shag?'

'Now you're being a smart arse.'

'Alright you two, why don't you head home, Harry I'll see you on Monday and get a secretary organised for you.'

'Alright, bye everyone,' Harry said then kept his arms around Charlie as they left. They walked through the atrium with everyone staring at them, well more Harry, some even stopped and just stood there, 'I suppose I'll have to get used to that.'

'Yep, if you're going to work here you will. But I'll come in with you first thing Monday so I can get an international port key.'

'At least everyone in there is safe, we found sixteen, four employees,' Harry and Charlie stepped into the fireplace and instantly vanished in a flash of green flames.

'That's good, so that's what you will be doing?'

'Yep, just assisting anyone department that might need me to read someone. So when you go, how long will you be gone for?'

'First trip will only be a couple of days. I know where everything is so I just need to negotiate prices on the eggs. The following trip will be working on the full size dragons and mating pairs would be good.'

'Let's have dinner, then you can look through that list of land. Maybe I can help you convince someone to sell it to you. You keep saying how well known I am, so if it helps you, I don't mind.'

'I love you, I thought of that, but didn't want you to think I was using your fame love, so I decided not to mention it.'

'Well I offered, now let's eat and I mean food, I'm hungry, then I'll eat you,' Harry and Charlie laughed but went into the kitchen to fix dinner so they could get to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

After dinner that night, Charlie and Harry went over the names of the people that owned the land and one of the largest that looked perfect made them both laugh, it already belonged to them. Harry realised it was his parents, now it was his and Charlies.

The following day, they apparated to the land and had a look around. The more Charlie saw, the more excited he got. It had everything Charlie was looking for including some large caves and lots of small bodies of water. So Charlie started working on where each of the dragons would go, then he started on where the staff would sleep, eat and the offices. He would walk around making sketches of everything, stop, look around, then sketch some more before Charlie and Harry headed home and Charlie got stuck into more work in the office. Harry found a book that had belonged to his parent's, it was on the workings of the ministry of magic. So while Charlie sat at the desk, Harry sat on the sofa in the office, he decided to see what departments were at the ministry and what they did.

The following Monday, before Harry went to his office, he went with Charlie to get his port key. They were about to make Charlie fill out piles of forms, but the moment they saw Harry with him, then realised who he was and gave him his port key. Charlie went with Harry back to his office where they found Kingsley and a young woman waiting for them.

'Sorry Kingsley, I went with Charlie so he could get his port key.'

'It's fine, I've only been waiting five minutes.'

'You made the minister wait Harry, normally it's the other way round,' Charlie chuckled.

'Sorry, I didn't realise the time.'

'Don't worry about it Harry, Charlie stop stirring him up on his first day. Anyway, this is Lucy Gardner, you're secretary.'

'Hi, nice to meet you,' Harry put his hand out and shook her hand and noticed she looked nervous.

'Now Harry, something I never got around to telling you. Here at the ministry, I have to be called minister, not Kingsley, in private, like inside your office, Kingsley's fine.'

'Glad you told me, I would have just kept calling you Kingsley.'

'Now, Miss Gardner will have to address you as Mr. Potter or Sir.'

'Oh, well okay, I'm still getting used to Harry, now I'll have to get used to Mr. Potter. I still find it hard to know that's my name but I don't recognise it.'

'I never thought of it that way, but yes, you wouldn't know that as you don't remember anything and you wouldn't have any need to get used to Mr. Potter that often since you woke up that day.'

'No, I think I've heard it about three or four times, that was the owners of some shops, like where I bought the pensieve from.'

'Well, you'll get used to it in a hurry. So today while everyone gets notified what you're here to do, you'll mainly familiarise yourself with the different departments. I've left a list of them on your desk, who's in charge, how many work there and so on.'

'Well I found a book that my parents owned on the workings of the ministry. It had all the departments in that and what they do even if I still don't understand a lot of it, like Unspeakables and Obliviators, that sounds a bit like terminator,' Harry shook his head.

'Well I left a list of what they do as well, except the Unspeakables, no one apart from me is allowed to know what their doing and like their names, they don't speak about what they do. Now until you are familiar with everything, Lucy can explain if you're not sure. Now I better get back to my office, if you need to talk, that's where I'll be and Henry said you can speak with him if he's not doing anything either.'

'I'm sure I'll be fine…Minister,' Harry grinned, 'Just getting used to it.'

'He is a smart arse isn't he Charlie.'

'Sometimes, but he has a cute arse.'

'I don't want to hear it, I'll see you both later.'

When Kingsley left, Charlie turned to Harry, 'I should let you start work and I need to get all my stuff together before leaving tomorrow.'

'Okay, I'll see you at home later,' Harry slipped his arms around Charlie, 'Make sure you're not busy tonight.'

'Oh, got plans have you.'

'Yep, since you'll be gone for a few days, I'm going to shag you silly.'

'Sounds like fun,' Charlie kissed Harry, 'See you later love.'

'Bye babe,' Harry grinned then waited till Charlie left, 'Well Lucy, I suppose we should start, but I could do with a coffee, where would I get one of those?'

'I'll bring it in sir, that's what I'm here for.'

'Oh, okay, well get yourself one since you'll be helping me sort through all this.'

'Yes Sir,' Lucy smiled then left and Harry went and sat at his desk and started to look through the file on each department. Lucy stepped back in with a tray, then placed a cup next to her boss.

'If you don't mind me saying Mr. Potter, it might be nice if you put some personal touches in here, like pictures of you and your partner.'

'Oh, well yeah, that'll be good, I might get a few of my friends to give me pictures as well. Have you got a picture of your boyfriend or husband, maybe it's a girlfriend, sorry, I don't want to get personal.'

'You're not Sir and boyfriend. If it's alright with you, I'd like his picture on my desk.'

'It's fine, and it will make it look better around here. Okay, well let's start with the Obliviators, they work from the department of mysteries, but what do they do?'

'If muggles see us perform magic, they will take that memory away and replace it with something else, like they had to get home to see their children or they were going to buy something for a wife or husband. They don't like to do that because they have to be precise so they don't accidentally take a bit more, like an important appointment, or someone's birthday. Most witches and wizards know not to do magic in front of muggles, but accidents do happen. With you know who and his death eaters, they didn't care, so the Obliviators were very busy over the last couple of years sorting out all their mess.'

'Okay, well that's easy enough to understand. Charlie told me how muggles aren't allowed to know about us, unless it's immediate family if their muggles, like my friend Hermione, her parents are muggles, so they know about our world.'

'Yes, that's how it works, muggle parents and siblings are the only ones allowed to know. Like in your family Mr. Potter, your mother was a witch, but her parents and sister wasn't, but they were allowed to know.'

'Oh, you know that about my family.'

'Sorry Sir, but everyone knows that about your family.'

'Oh right, Charlie did say I'm well known and have been since I was a kid. It's still hard to imagine all that and I'm sure the minister mentioned about my memory.'

'He just said you've had some memory problems since after the battle.'

'Well it's more, I forgot everything from before I woke up later that day. My friends, Charlies family and Charlie of course has been filling me in. They thought I might need time, but it seems to be permanent now. So I've had to relearn everything, all the spells I learned at that Hogwarts place.'

'I'm sorry Sir, that must be hard. Like everyone, we've all heard stories about the things you've done which must be surprising for you to hear.'

'Shocking is more like it and that's what they believe is the reason. So much has happened to me and being young during some of them, it just finally got too much. But I'm starting a new life now and new memories, so I'm fine. Now what's this department of the misuse of muggle artefacts?'

'Sometimes bad witches and wizards, not really evil sir, just not nice either, they will do things like charm a set of keys, muggle keys, it could mean they get smaller or bigger. One I remember hearing about was a tea set that a witch had cursed, it kept spilling the hot tea on everyone that used it. So whenever these types of incidents occur that office takes care of them.'

'So it's like they want to be annoying and playful than to actually hurt the muggles.'

'Normally, there has been the odd case that has landed a muggle in St Mungo's. A man had a pair of kitchen tongs clamped to his nose and nothing could remove it. That took our healers two months before they could take it off.'

'Oh okay, well a bit more than annoying,' just then someone knocked on the door, 'Come in.' Harry saw Hermione and Ron step in, 'Hi, what brings you to my little office?'

'Little, that's bigger than dad's office Harry.'

'Yeah, not a bad size.'

'We don't mean to interrupt your first day, but I was trying to organise an international port key so I can go find my parents. They said Ron and I would be in for a long interview process. Finally, and I'm sorry Harry, I got angry and said we helped you with beating Voldemort and were your best friends. They said if we could prove that, I'd get the port key.'

'I'll come with you to work that out. But everyone's told me what you two did, all the help you gave me and some of the things we did were all you. Doesn't people realise that?'

'If you don't mind me saying Sir, most do, but they have never seen your friends. You're picture has always been in papers and magazines, your friends haven't.'

'See, that's our problem Harry. You don't mind me telling them that?'

'No, we're friends and you did help, more than helped. Lucy I'll be back in a few minutes, then you can keep explaining what the departments do.'

'Yes Sir,' Lucy nodded then watched her boss leave, 'After all he's been through, now he has no memory. Seems to be one thing after another with Harry Potter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

After organising Hermione's port key, Harry and Lucy got stuck into their work. During that time, they got a lot of memo's asking for Harry's assistance, so Lucy started to organise dates and times. At lunch, Harry needed Lucy to show him where he could eat, and he had her join him so she could explain where different departments were. After lunch, Harry and Lucy went to the department of magical charity funds.

'Mr. Potter, I heard you were assisting all departments, but I wasn't expecting a visit from you so soon.'

'Oh I'm not here for that, not yet. I want to make a donation.'

'But the minister informed us that you are already donating your wages, which is so kind and very helpful.'

'Well I don't really need the wages, I just like the idea of helping and this job is so I can help. But I really want to help the people that have suffered because of Voldemort,' Harry handed over a small piece of parchment.

Lucy noticed the elderly woman went white, 'Are you alright Mrs. Gracely?'

'Um, yes, but this has got five million galleons written on it. Do you realise how much good this could do and how long it would last.'

'Not really, but I wanted to help and since my parents and godfather left me really well off, I can help. The minister explained what you do here Mrs. Gracely, it's good work and lots of people need a hand sometimes.'

'Thank you Mr. Potter, yes they do and you have just helped a lot of people.' the elderly woman stood up and surprised Harry by hugging him, 'You are a remarkable young man Mr. Potter, thank you again.'

'Um, you're welcome, I'll let you get back to work, while I do the same,' Harry gave her a smile then left that office and went back to his, 'She was nice.'

'Yes, she's worked here for a long time. She's been offered promotions and to work in other areas, but no, she likes what she's doing.'

'She seems to and has the right caring nature to do that job. Well we betting get back to ours.'

For the rest of the day, Harry found out what each department did and a lot more memos turned up making appointments with Harry.

The next two days, Harry had started going through the first department that had made an appointment, he found a few supporters of Voldemort and sent his patronus to the auror offices who took care of them. Again at lunch, Lucy joined Harry and when she said she hoped he didn't feel he needed to, Harry explained that he didn't know anyone and because of who he is, he had to be careful who he got close to.

Harry was alone in his office the following morning, when Kingsley and Henry stepped in and Harry noticed they looked worried.

'What's wrong?'

'I got a floo call this morning Harry, that Harrison bloke that dated Charlie, well he's taken him. No one can find out where they are.'

Harry stood up knocking his chair over, then closed his eyes, 'Anger, and fear, Charlie's frightened, I need to go,' Harry never opened his eyes and all of a sudden, he was gone, not even turning to apparate, he just vanished.

'Blimey, how did he do that?' Henry asked.

'No idea and I hope he's okay, well both of them are. But you can't apparate overseas, Romania is a far away. I better go back to talk to Charlie's old boss. Lucy, stay at the office, if you hear anything from Harry let me know.'

'Yes Sir.'

Kingsley and Henry hurried to the minister's office and Kingsley instantly stuck his head in the fire.

Harry appeared in a darkened room and the moment he did two things happened. Harrison, who had a knife to Charlie's throat cut him and Harry had him on the ground screaming in pain then raced over to Charlie, putting his hand on his throat.

'Don't move Charlie,' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated and within a few seconds, Kingsley and Henry was standing there, 'Charlie's hurt, bleeding badly.'

'Okay, let me find someone, keep pressure on him Harry and lay him down, Henry help Harry, I'll be fine,' Kingsley hurried from the room.

'Take that off him Harry and I'll bind him.'

Harry concentrated and the man stopped screaming, but not once did he take his eyes off Charlie.

'Stay looking at me Charlie, don't take your eyes off me love,' Harry could see the love Charlie had for him, but also the fear, 'You'll be okay,' Harry concentrated and within seconds the blood eased but never stopped, 'I've slowed Charlie's heart rate and the blood flow.'

'Okay, now you are getting freaky Harry, but in a good way.'

Over the next ten minutes, Harry and Henry kept the pressure on Charlie's neck when Kingsley and three men hurried into the room.

'This is a healer Harry, let him get to Charlie.'

'I slowed his heart rate and slowed the bleeding.'

One man spoke in another language then the healer looked surprised as he answered back, but kept treating Charlie. Then the healer spoke again and the first man that spoke the other language spoke English.

'The healer has stopped Charlie bleeding and healed his throat, but said he's not to talk for a least a week, maybe two and needs bed rest for the same amount of time. He will also need potions because he won't be able to eat for the week either. He asked if you could make Charlie's heart rate normal again.'

Harry concentrated then slowly took his hands off Charlie's throat, 'Give me a list of the potions and I'll take care of Charlie. But Kingsley, Harrison, he didn't really love Charlie, he had been working for years getting close to him because he found out Charlie's brother was my friend. He's one of Voldemorts death eaters, he'd been recruiting over here for years.'

'Then I'll speak with the minister here to make sure he goes to trial. Now are you sure you can get Charlie home safely Harry, we can work something out for here.'

'No, I can get him home, do you want me to send you both home first?'

'No, we'll get a port key after I speak with the Romanian minister. Just take care of Charlie and we'll stop by the house after we get home and we'll notify his family.'

'Thanks Kingsley, ready love, I'll be quick and you won't feel a thing,' Charlie blinked at Harry, 'Okay,' Harry put his arms tight around Charlie, then they vanished. They arrived a few seconds later in their bedroom and Harry helped Charlie onto the bed, then undressed him before covering him. Then summoned some warm water and a cloth, before wiping all the blood away, 'He could have killed you Charlie,' Harry sniffed back a few tears as he saw the large scar across Charlie's throat.

Charlie took Harry's hand and squeezed, trying to let Harry know it was okay, then he made motions with his hand to let Harry know he wanted to write something. So Harry summoned a quill, ink and parchment and watched what Charlie wrote, Harry reading as he did.

'He said he was going to kill me the moment you arrived, he wanted you to see me die. So he knew I'd turn up?' Harry watched Charlie write again, 'Yes, he knew and was waiting. He had this planned when he found out you were going to fund the reserve, he knew I would need to go to Romania to organise dragons and eggs. He probably set up that day of the wedding to make it look like a hurt lover and he wasn't dangerous. Charlie, sorry, but I'm coming with you from now on, but I'll take you and bring you back and we can stay two or three days at a time, then two or three days here so I can work. You're not going alone, there could be more that we don't know about,' Harry watched Charlie write, 'You already figured that out and want me with you. You don't want to leave me or for me to see you hurt or die. After losing your memory, if something like that was to happen, you might lose your mind completely,' Harry smiled at Charlie, 'I probably would love.'

'Charlie, Harry,' Molly yelled.

'Up here mum,' Harry called back and saw her hurry into the room with Ginny, George, Bill and Fleur, 'He's going to be fine, but he can't talk for at least a week.'

Molly sat beside Charlie and kissed his cheek, then hugged Harry, 'Kingsley said you saved him Harry.'

'I wasn't going to lose Charlie, but I made that bloke suffer. Did Kingsley tell you this was planned?'

'No, what do you mean Harry?' Bill asked.

'He deliberately got close to Charlie over the years because he found out Charlie was Ron's brother who was a friend of mine. He was a death eater, Voldemort had been over there recruiting. Even though Voldemorts dead, he wants to kill me and build up his own army. So I've told Charlie I'm going with him from now on.' Harry handed the parchment to Bill so he could read what Charlie wrote.

'He knew you would Harry, I think we all know that. We can see the scar on Charlie's throat, do you know what he did?'

'When I arrived he had the knife at Charlie's throat, then he just cut him. I was able to slow Charlie's heart rate and bleeding until the healer turned up. Um, one thing, when I was learning everything, I never learned potions, Charlie needs some because he's not allowed to eat.'

'I can whip them up Harry, have you got the list of what he needs?' Molly asked.

'I'll help mum,' Ginny said.

Harry handed over a piece of parchment, 'How long do you think it'll take.'

'A couple of hours, so we'll head home now and start. Charlie, remember, no talking which will be hard for you, otherwise I might make Harry do some spell on you to stop you,' Molly kissed her son then left with Ginny. Bill, Fleur and George stayed with Charlie and Harry. They talked, but Charlie just kept writing but he hardly took his eyes off Harry who did the same, never took his eyes off Charlie because they both realised how close they came to losing each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Later that day, Arthur, Percy, Kingsley and Henry turned up, 'How is he Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Good and quiet, mum made his potions for him, I never learnt how when I was relearning everything. He's not allowed to eat for a week or talk either.'

'Just to let you know Charlie, Harrison confessed to everything Harry told us. It was all set up not long after Voldemort returned. He went to Romania and found a heap of supporters. That would have been around the time you met him, right?'

Harry watched Charlie write, 'Yes, right after he took the dragons home after the triwizard tournament. Harrison was working at the reserve and started talking to him,' Harry read everything Charlie wrote.

'Well he also told us there were another twenty three death eaters over there. So the Romanian aurors are working on that. I will tell you this though, I told Harrison if he didn't tell us everything I was going to set Harry loose on him, he went pale then told us everything instantly. I have no idea what spell you used on him Harry, but he said it was worse than the cruciatus curse.'

'I just wanted him to feel the worst pain he could. So I thought of him burning on the inside and he started screaming.'

'So apart from vanishing, not apparating, vanishing to Romania, reading people's thoughts and shielding from the killing curse and who knows what else you can do, you made up a curse. You know, I'm not that surprised.'

'Did you let Ron know dad?'

'Yes, we sent them an owl but told Ron not to come home, that Charlie's fine and you saved him. I expect to hear from him tomorrow.'

'I wanted to kill him for hurting Charlie, but that would have been too easy and he wouldn't have suffered. I know that's not a nice thing to say, but when I saw what he did to Charlie, all I wanted was for him to suffer. He almost took Charlie away from me, away from all of us.'

'We understand Harry and I think after losing Fred, we'd probably do the same. Oh and I was planning on seeing you tonight Harry, about that letter I got today.'

'Oh, well Charlie mentioned that you've always loved the Burrow, but you didn't own it, now you do. From what everyone's been telling me, you've been my family for years, so isn't that something family would do if they could.'

'You can't argue with him there dad, because we all would and you're the same,' George said.

'Even though I didn't want you to do that Harry, yes, it is something family would do and you have been part of our family for years.'

'So does that mean you're going to accept it and not try to pay me back like Ron's always trying to do?'

Everyone in the room laughed, even Charlie smiled, 'I will accept it Harry, so thank you. But do you realise that you have now saved four members of our family, myself included, so all I can say is it was a great day when Ron sat in that carriage when you were both eleven.'

'We'll agree to that, Harry's become our family's guardian angel,' George said.

'I like to help but I don't remember hearing about saving anyone but Ginny.'

'You saved dad when he was attacked by Nagini, he was guarding the prophecy. You told Dumbledore who got the right people to dad which saved him. Then you saved Ron when he was accidentally poisoned after taking a love potion meant for you, the love potion was meant for you, not the poison, that was meant for Dumbledore, now Charlie by an old lover that wasn't really a lover.' Bill said.

'I will need to have all that explained, well apart from Charlie.'

'I'm sure Ron would since he was there and knows exactly what happened,' Arthur said then looked back at Charlie, 'He's asleep.'

Harry gently lowered Charlie so he was lying down then covered him, 'He was really frightened, that's when I realised how bad the situation was, Charlie doesn't get frightened.'

'What do you mean Harry?' Percy asked.

'When Kingsley told me he'd taken Charlie, I concentrated, I got anger and fear, anger from him, fear from Charlie. He set it up so the moment I arrived he cut Charlie's throat. But the room was set up so it wouldn't matter who turned up first, he would have seen them.'

'We'll get home, it's late, but if you need help at all Harry, let us know.'

'I will, but it's fine, he has to stay in bed for a week.'

'Then we'll just come back to see how he is tomorrow,' Arthur went and kissed his son then hugged Harry, Bill and Fleur did the same, then Percy and George before they left.

'You need to eat Harry.'

'I don't want to leave him Kingsley.'

'He's going to sleep for a while, so come on, let's go downstairs. The moment you've eaten, you can come back up.'

'Okay,' Harry bent over and kissed Charlie then followed Kingsley and Henry downstairs and into the kitchen where Kingsley made Harry sit down why he prepared a light dinner for the three of them.

'I had Lucy change all your appointments and she said to tell you that she wishes for a speedy recovery for Charlie.'

'I'll thank her for that when I get back to work. She's been really helpful, taking me through everything. But I couldn't help myself and read her, she lost her family to Voldemort, her whole family.'

'Yes, I know and all she's wanted to do since was help in some way, that's why I thought she would be good as your secretary. She's worked at the ministry for a few years, so she knows her way around. She told me when I was interviewing her for that job that you spoke to her at Hogwarts once. You were twelve and asked her where a book was, she said you were so shy but also worried because everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin. She never did and she helped you that day in the library.'

'Even little things like that I'd like to remember, but what's this heir of Slytherin?'

'Ron told you about the monster in the castle and how you saved Ginny. Well that's what was written on the wall. Then one day you were duelling, it was for class and Draco Malfoy conjured a snake, it started to go towards this other boy, you spoke parseltongue, first time you did that. See Slytherin was a parseltongue, like Voldemort, so everyone thought you must be the heir, which you aren't but you saved Ginny and probably a lot more lives. That basilisk that Slytherin put there so long ago was meant to kill all the muggleborns, purge the school as it were of anyone Slytherin thought was unworthy to learn magic. He was all for the pureblood, like Voldemort and thought everyone else shouldn't learn magic even if they were born with it.'

'There's probably so much I will hear, but it still sounds like we're talking about someone else, not me.'

'So you've come to terms with the fact you might never remember?'

'Yeah, I have, I still get frustrated sometimes especially when someone comes up to me like a friend and starts talking. Charlie would have to explain to them then they would explain how we knew each other. I met this really nice girl, Susan her name was, she was in that DA I was told about.'

'You know a lot of people Harry, a lot of friends, but you had your main ones that you stayed close to. Hermione and Ron of course, but Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, the others like Susan and the Patil twins, heaps of others, but you never got close to them, just friendly. We all noticed that changed for you after Sirius died, you stopped letting anyone get too close, Luna was the only one you did and no one knew why. Hermione asked her one day and Luna said a few days after Sirius died, she found you in the forbidden forest watching the thestrals. She spoke to you about Sirius which you refused to with anyone, but then Luna told you how she saw her mother die. You two just started talking and became good friends. So after she told Hermione that we realised why you pulled away. None of us had ever lost anyone, so we couldn't understand, where Luna did.'

'It makes sense I suppose and she seems nice, strange but nice.'

'Yes, she is unusual, but that's why you seemed to take to her. What you see with Luna is what she is, what her whole being is. A little strange but someone that cares about her friends.'

'So how did we meet then?'

'I'm a member of the order of the phoenix, but the first time was when you were fifteen and you had to be moved from your relatives place to Grimmauld Place. I went with Mad-Eye and a few others, like Remus and Tonks, Tonks was an auror as well. There was a lot going on at the time, but you saved yourself and your cousin from the dementors which had been sent after you by that woman Umbridge. She might not have been a death eater, but she supported Voldemort beliefs and wanted you gone. Anyway, from then on we became friends. The last time I was your guard we were really friends then and I was supposed to be guarding the muggle prime minister, but I said to you when you asked why I was there, you were more important. You hated the fact that we were all putting our lives in danger, but we knew it was going to come down to you and we wanted to make sure you were safe and you would have done the same for us. But I can see you're not going to eat anymore, so we'll go and you can go back to Charlie. We'll try and stop by in a few days, see how he is.'

'Thanks for everything, both of you,' Harry shook their hands then went back upstairs. He showered then got into bed beside Charlie who was sleeping peacefully, so Harry put his arm around Charlie and tried to sleep, but he just kept seeing how close he came to losing him so it took him hours before he finally drifted off.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Over the next few days everyone visited Charlie and Harry hardly left his side, only when he was made to. Harry could see Charlie was getting a little impatient with staying in bed but more with not talking. He even tried to get Harry to make love, but he refused saying he still needed rest. After a week, Poppy arrived with Kingsley and Henry.

'Are you here to see how Charlie is Poppy?'

'Yes, so let me at him Harry.'

Harry stood with Kingsley and Henry to watch the matron go about her examination on Charlie.

'Very slowly Charlie, just say hello.' Poppy said.

Charlie swallowed, 'H…h…hello,' he croaked.

'Tell me if that hurt?'

Charlie nodded, 'A…l…little.'

'Yes, well there was a lot of damage but it is healing nicely. Now you can talk, but not a lot, try and limit the amount of speaking you do. If you need to say a lot, don't, write it down. It should be another week at least then it will get better. Now you can eat, but nothing to heavy or that would take effort to swallow. Best if you eat soups, and casseroles, things like that.'

'Which I have already made plenty of for you,' Molly said as she stepped into the bedroom, 'I left them in the kitchen Harry, they just need to be warmed up.'

'Thanks mum, that will help since I can't cook those.'

'So how is he Poppy?'

'Coming along fine Molly, he just needs to keep the talking to a minimum for a few more days. I will tell you this Charlie, a millimetre deeper and you would never have been able to speak again, you were lucky.'

'N…not luck, H…H…Harry,' Charlie smiled at Harry then took his hand, 'I…I knew, h…he would…come f…for me.'

'You bet your arse I would babe. So does he need any more potions Poppy?'

'No, you can stop those,' everyone saw Charlie nod and smile, 'I know Charlie, they don't taste the best, but they do help, that's the main thing.'

'I…I know, t…t…thanks.'

'Alright, I will be back in a week just to check, so do not go back overseas until I do.'

'I'll make sure he stays put Poppy.'

'C…c,' Charlie started then grabbed his quill and wrote, handing the parchment to Poppy.

'Yes, you can slowly work from here and go out, but just limit talking. I also mean nothing to strenuous Charlie, so not having any dragons yet is good. Work on other things for another week.'

'I c…can do…th…that, need s…staff,' Charlie put his finger up, then wrote again, handing the parchment to Poppy.

Poppy read what Charlie wrote, 'Yes, if you're careful and take it easy.'

'What's he asking Poppy?' Kingsley asked but grinned down at Charlie.

'I think everyone can guess.'

'Oh so that means we can…' Harry never finished as Poppy put her hand over Harry's mouth making everyone even Charlie laugh, 'Alright, I won't say it, but it's good we can.'

Everyone watched as Charlie wrote again, then handed it to Harry, 'He wants everyone gone, his frustrated,' Harry laughed, 'Same here babe.'

'We're going, but remember Charlie, easy and I think you know what I mean by that,' Poppy said as she stood up.

'Don't worry, I won't be letting him do too much. Thanks Poppy,' Harry smiled.

'We'll see you tomorrow at work, you need to work with Lucy on what days you can work and what days you're going with Charlie starting from next week.'

'I'll be there Kingsley and thanks.'

Harry waited until they left, then sealed their room in case anyone else turned up, then saw Charlie grinning before throwing the blankets off. Harry laughed again, then undressed, before he was lying on top of Charlie. But he kept their kisses light, so no pressure went onto Charlie's neck. Then Harry was kissing, licking and nipping his way down Charlie's stomach. For the next couple of hours, Harry and Charlie kept making love, but even though Charlie wanted to do more, Harry refused to let him.

After showering, they both sat in the office, eating lunch, again Charlie ate some of his mother's casserole while Harry ate a sandwich as he watched Charlie.

Charlie noticed Harry only ate half, 'N…not…hungry?'

'Not really, I almost lost you Charlie,' Harry had been trying for the last week to stay strong, now he just lost it and within seconds Charlie held Harry while he cried.

'I k…know love, w…why…do you think I want you w…with me f…from now on.'

'Sitting there holding your neck, feeling your blood running through my fingers, I felt so much fear. But there's more, even though I don't remember, I remember the pain I felt when I lost Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Hedwig, even if I don't remember them. It's like it showed me what I went through and you were right. There's no way I could handle losing anyone else, but you Charlie, I just knew, right then that if you died, I would have as well. I'm not saying I would have killed myself, it like my heart would have just stopped working,' Harry grabbed at Charlie's chest.

Charlie didn't know what to say to that, but he knew Harry was telling the truth, he wouldn't have survived. So Charlie just held Harry tight to him and they stayed that way for the next hour.

They were sitting down at the table, Harry just kept his chair as close to Charlie's as possible while they ate. Half way through dinner, Ron and Hermione raced into the kitchen, with Ron hugging his brother, Hermione hugging Harry.

'Oh blimey Charlie, look at your neck.'

'I…know…Ron, it's fine,' Charlie said slowly but still sounded very croaky.

'Dad said that bloke from the wedding did this and it was planned.'

'Yeah, he was a death eater, recruited by Voldemort not long after he returned. He found out Charlie was your brother and you were my friend. So he'd been working to get close to Charlie so he would introduce him to the family and me, then take me to Voldemort. So from now on, I'm going with Charlie. We're splitting our time there and here, since I work now as well. Lucy my secretary, she has to reorganise all the appointments around the days I'll be there and with Charlie. Poppy was here earlier to check on Charlie, she said another millimetre and he would never have been able to speak again,' Harry squeezed Charlie's hand.

'It was that serious?' Ron asked.

'Y…yeah, it w…was, but I k…knew h…Harry w…would come f…for me,' Charlie said slowly.

'He would Charlie, for any of us, but yeah, for you, he wouldn't have hesitated.' Ron smiled at Harry.

'So how did you get there and save Charlie, we haven't heard the whole thing yet?' Ron asked.

'Kingsley told me that Harrison bloke took Charlie, I felt the bloke's anger, but I felt Charlie's fear and I just vanished from my office to the room Charlie was in. The moment he saw me, he cut Charlie's throat. I was able to slow Charlie's heart rate which slowed the bleeding until the healer turned up. It was all planned, he wanted me to see Charlie die. I wanted him to suffer, so I had him feeling like he was burning from the inside.'

'You just vanished and went to Romania?' Hermione asked looking shocked.

'I know Hermione, Kingsley said that's never been done. I seem to be doing a lot of that. I can shield from the killing curse, we were in the auror rooms testing my shield. That was the day Kingsley offered me the job. Oh, I'll also guard Kingsley sometimes. But I wanted to ask you something Hermione. Everyone's told me how smart you are and you've read everything.'

'She has Harry and the smartest witch around,' Ron said proudly.

'Thank you, so what did you want to ask?'

'Have you read anything on reincarnation and Merlin?'

'I've read a lot about Merlin. He was the greatest and most powerful wizard that ever lived. A lot of what he could do was lost centuries ago. I've read a little on reincarnation, I wasn't sure if I believed it or not. Now why did you want to know about those?'

'Henry was thinking about it, well, he thought maybe that's what's going on with me. Then Kingsley said I could be the reincarnated soul of Merlin, but add my power and that's why I'm doing all this stuff.'

'Um, well, since I started learning all the surprising things that happens in the magical world, I suppose it's possible. I can read through some more books on reincarnation, see what it has to say. But there might be a way to find out Harry.'

'There is?'

'Yes, the Unspeakables do remarkable and extraordinary things. For all I know they might be able to test you, see if you're soul has lived before. I don't know for a fact they do that, no one knows exactly what they do, but it might be worth asking.'

'Well I do have to go through that department. I'm not sure how I feel about my soul might have been someone else's though.'

'So when are you going back over there Charlie?'

'H...Harry's c…coming,' Charlie swallowed then looked at Harry.

'I'm going with him, so I have to work it out with Lucy in a few days. I'm not taking the chance of something else happening. Kingsley said there are twenty three more death eaters over there.'

Charlie wrote something and handed it to Ron, 'Harrison confess everything after Kingsley said he'd set Harry loose on him,' Ron, Hermione and Charlie laughed, Charlie softly and holding his neck. 'I think I'd confess to everything if I was threatened with Harry, well his power and how protective he is of the people he cares about.'

Harry smiled up at his friend, then felt Charlie's arms go around him, 'I would protect all of you, but my wonderful Charlie, I'll make sure he's always safe.' Harry put his head on Charlie's shoulder, Hermione and Ron could see Harry was still anxious, so he wasn't going to let Charlie out of his sight, not for a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

The first day Harry went back to his office to work on days with Lucy, Harry made Charlie come with him and put another desk in the office so Charlie could work from there and Harry could keep an eye on him, but also he knew Charlie would be safe when Harry had to go into other departments.

'I…I can s…s…see about st…staff while I'm…here,' Charlie said slowly still holding his throat.

'You could but write as much as possible love, it's still hurting you to talk too much.'

Charlie nodded, 'Frustrating.'

'I know love, but it's getting better. Now Lucy, from next week, three days here, have you worked out which days as long as there in a row and worked in what departments I have to see?'

'Yes Sir, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, it seemed to work better for all the departments. I've rescheduled all of them for those days, so you're booked out over the next couple of months.'

'Okay, now I did want to speak with the Unspeakables while I was there, when am I seeing them?'

Lucy opened her book, 'Three weeks in the Friday. Now as they don't allow anyone but the minister into their department, I can't go with you. They have only cleared you to enter their rooms.'

'That's fine, I'll just get you to show me the way. Now why don't you get lunch, I'll go down with Charlie.'

'Yes Sir and I'm glad you're okay Mr. Weasley.'

'T…thanks,' Charlie gave her a smile, 'She s…seems…nice.'

'Yeah, she is. She lost her entire family to Voldemort, I read it in her then Kingsley told me how she wanted to help, that's why he had her work for me. Now come on, we'll eat then go see about your staff. But I am going to read anyone you interview Charlie, I hope you know that?'

Charlie nodded, 'Yeah…but I want…you to.'

Harry and Charlie stood up, but Harry put his hand to Charlie's face, 'You're still scared, aren't you love?'

Charlie nodded, 'Never…u…used…to be, now.'

Harry put his finger to Charlie's lips, 'I know and it might take a while before you learned to trust anyone again. At least I can give you some piece of mind. Now let's go eat my love.' Harry and Charlie put their arms around each other and headed down to the ministry's dining rooms. Harry made Charlie sit then went over and got their food, juice and coffee before sitting down.

'Charlie, Harry,' Arthur said as he sat next to his son, 'How you doing son?'

'Better…still can't…talk too much.'

'He's getting there dad.'

'So are you here because you want to be Charlie or Harry wanted to keep an eye on you?'

Charlie grinned and nodded before Harry answered, 'I wanted him here, he's got a desk in my office so he can keep working. It's just until he feels safe and I feel he's in no danger.'

'I get you there Harry, Molly's been a bit overprotective of all the kids. Popping in to see Bill, then Percy and George, hugging Ron and Ginny all the time. I think she's been making herself stay away from your place to give you two time to yourselves, but I know she wants to hold Charlie and never let him go.'

'I remembered seeing mum trying to get rid of a boggart, in that house that my godfather owned. Ron and Hermione explained what was going on, because I saw all of you dead, they kept changing. It's her biggest fear, losing one of you.' Harry said sadly.

'Yes, I never knew about that for a while. Molly asked everyone not to tell me, then she finally told me herself. But I did want to tell you Harry, we've had a lot of people resign, now what Kingsley and I believe is they weren't death eaters or even supporters, but they did want a pureblood way of life. Now that you're finding out things about people, they were a little worried what you might find out about them.'

'I don't get this pureblood thing, aren't we all magical, all the same?'

'Yes we are, it's just the way some people are. Now I'll leave you two alone, but I'm sure we'll see you in a day or two and Molly does want you over for dinner in a couple of days, before you head back overseas.'

'We'll…be there…dad.'

After Arthur left, Harry turned back to Charlie, 'Finish eating and we can go through the personnel files, find you some trustworthy and experienced staff.'

'Thanks…love.'

'You never have to thank me Charlie,' Harry leaned over and kissed Charlie before they both finished eating.

Harry and Charlie went to the personnel office and started to go through the files of anyone that wanted to work with magical creatures. Charlie copied down a dozen files before they went up to the ministry's owlery, then Charlie wrote notes to everyone on the list and gave them to the owls before they headed back to Harry's office to finish their work. Harry would glance over at Charlie, saw him making more sketches of how he wanted the reserve set out and he couldn't help smiling at how content Charlie felt and Harry knew he shouldn't be reading him, but he'd felt how scared Charlie was, but right now he wasn't and Harry wanted to do anything he could so Charlie would feel safe.

The following day, Harry and Charlie were in Harry's office again with Lucy when someone knocked on the door. Lucy got up to answer it then let in a tall man about forty years old.

'I was told to come in for an interview about a dragon handlers job, but to this office.'

'Yes, my partner Charlie Weasley is the owner of the dragon reserve, but he's working from here right now. Another thing, he can't talk too much due to an injury he received recently, so he's got a form he'd like you to fill out that he's placed questions on, if you have questions either he can write down the answer or I can. So if you just want to sit over at his desk, he'll get you to start,' Harry nodded to Charlie, then sat back at his desk, but kept concentrating on the man as he wrote on the form. Harry gave Charlie a smile and a nod which told Charlie he was honest and trustworthy, not into anything dark and more importantly, he hated Voldemort and what he was doing to their world, but Harry would explain that to Charlie later.

For the rest of the day, all different aged men and woman came in to be interviewed for dragon handler jobs or just to work at the dragon reserve. Harry would read everyone, then let Charlie know exactly what he read in them after they left. They had one more interview that day, so Lucy let the man in when he knocked on the door.

'You were a death eater,' Harry stared at the tall blond man.

'H…Harry,' Charlie put his hand up then quickly wrote on some parchment then handed it to Harry, 'It…it's okay.'

Harry read the note, 'Draco Malfoy, was a death eater, but Ron and Hermione explained that he never wanted to be one and that I told them he was forced and he never wanted to be part of Voldemorts way of life. I'm not taking any chances with you Charlie, so just wait a minute,' Harry stared intensely at the man, 'You don't know what's going on, but you don't want to be involved with dark magic of any sort. You actually wanted to thank me for saving your life in the room of requirement. Charlie, do you know what that's about?'

'What's going on Potter, you know what happened that night.'

Charlie put his hand up and wrote again, handing the note to Malfoy, 'Harry has completely lost his memory, it was caused from everything he went through. So Ron and Hermione have been filling him in, but he still doesn't know everything. Now he's able to read anyone, read their feelings and their thoughts, that's what he was just doing with you since he can't remember. I was attacked by what I thought was an old friend, but he was really a death eater hoping to get to Harry even if Voldemort is dead,' Draco read then looked up, 'Well you did save me and I did help you when you, Weasley and Granger were caught and brought to my home, which was Voldemorts headquarters. My father wanted me to see if it was you, but I said I wasn't sure when I did know it was you. You told the order of the phoenix that I lowered my wand the night Dumbledore died, you were on the astronomy tower that night, under your cloak, you know I didn't want to kill Dumbledore, but Voldemort threatened me and my mother, he was going to kill us.'

Harry kept staring at the blond man before he finally relaxed, 'Okay, you're telling the truth, so I'll let you go sit with Charlie, one move towards him and you won't know what hit you.'

'It's…it's fine babe…relax,' Charlie put his hand to his throat. But held his hand out to Harry's who took it, 'My…my husband…is very…protective…of me.' Harry kissed Charlie, then sat back at his desk to watch the interview and he just couldn't help himself, he kept concentrating on Malfoy even when Charlie smiled at Harry, letting him know everything was okay.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

'Harry,' Charlie waved him over then pointed at the parchment.

'Charlie said you want to train as a healer for dragons, but would like to on the job, work under another dragon healer.'

'Yes, I've always been fascinated with dragons, but I'm not the type to be a handler, I would rather help the injured or sick dragons.'

Charlie touched the parchment again so Harry could read again, 'You know a trainee doesn't get the best pay, not at the beginning?'

'Yes, I know, but it's not the money that interests me, it's working with those magnificent creatures.'

'On your resume here, you're already working for a dragon healer, just to get some experience, you're not getting paid, it's just to gain some experience.'

'Yes, he's been showing me how to help the dragons when they lay eggs, some had a bad tooth that needed removing, those type of things.'

Charlie tapped the parchment again, 'Charlie said when he finds a healer, then you've got the job as trainee healer because all reserves need at least two.' Harry sighed but looked at Charlie, 'Are you sure love?'

'Yes…you…read him, he…wants…to work with…dragons, it's…my call Harry.'

'Um Potter, if it makes you feel better, the aurors did a full interrogation on me, they even saw my memories of what was going on with Voldemort.'

'Charlie, let me speak with Henry first, okay?'

'Alright,' Charlie gave Harry a smile.

'Lucy, can you go see if Henry can spare a few minutes?'

'Yes sir, I'll be right back,' Lucy left the office while Harry leant against the desk reading the resume in his hand until Lucy and Henry stepped in.

'Lucy said you wanted to see me Harry, what's up?'

'Malfoy here wants to work for Charlie. Now I read him, but all I kept feeling is we hated each other and he was a death eater. I read that he never wanted to do any of that, but I need to make absolutely sure before I let someone like that alone with Charlie.'

'We did interrogate him Harry, we saw a lot of his memories. Everything he did was because he was force. He was also held down by his father and another death eater called Rodolphus Lestrange, then Voldemort put the dark mark on him. He never wanted to be part of that, we even used veritaserum on him, got to the truth.'

'I have no idea what veritaserum is, but if you tell me he's okay, I trust you that he is.'

'He is Harry, but I can't blame you, not after what happened to Charlie.'

'Okay, thanks Henry, sorry for pulling you away from work.'

'It's fine, I was coming to see you later anyway. Kingsley needs a guard tomorrow and I can't do it, so you'll be up to do guard duty.'

'Okay, I don't have anything important on tomorrow, do I Lucy?'

'No, nothing that can't be rescheduled and Mr. Weasley was just going to do some more interviews, but we can do them after or the following day if you want?'

'How long do I need to guard Kingsley for?'

'Just for a couple of hours in the morning, should be done by eleven.'

'Okay, we'll do the interviews after lunch then, can you sort that Lucy?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Alright Malfoy, Charlie wants you and Henry said you're okay, so it looks like you've got a job.'

'Thank you.'

'If you would like to check on anything Harry, you have clearance to see his memories if you want.'

'No, I trust you Henry, so it's fine. Thanks again,' Harry shook his hand.

'No problem, talk to you later and remember, look after my man for me tomorrow and I'll drop in to check on Charlie tomorrow.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'We're watching each other's man tomorrow, but you've got it, Kingsley will be safe in my hands.'

'I know, especially with that shield of yours. Anyway, talk to you both later.'

Harry turned to Charlie, 'Okay, is there anything else you want Malfoy to know love?'

Charlie picked up another piece of parchment and handed it to Malfoy, 'Just to fill out the forms and drop them in on Wednesday. Alright, I'll do that and thanks Mr. Weasley, Potter.'

'Before you go, I read we hated each other. Tell me a bit about that?'

'Okay, well you're a Gryffindor for one, I'm a Slytherin, they always hate each other. But my father was one of Voldemorts main death eaters. I had to act like I wanted that life, and I thought I did for a while, I was young, so that's the way I was brought up. Once I could really think for myself and think about what I want, that isn't the type of life I wanted. During our time at Hogwarts, I had a go at you all the time, you had a go at me. I went to curse you once when you're back was turned. When we did have a fair fight, well a couple we've had, you've won both times. First time you almost killed me, the second was when you were escaping from my parent's home, we duelled, you won and ended up with my wand.'

'That's the other wand Hermione told me about, that was yours?'

'Yes, but I have my mother's wand now, since she's in Azkaban.'

'Okay, well I was still reading you. You also sold you're families home because it reminded you of when Voldemort was there and what he used to make you do,' Harry shook his head as he stared intensely at Malfoy, 'I remember seeing you being forced to use some curse on a bloke, the bloke was in pain on the ground, but you were threatened, he'd kill you unless you cursed the death eater.'

'I was but how did you see that, you were there?' Charlie put up his hand then wrote again before handing the parchment to Malfoy. 'Harry had a connection to Voldemort, he could see through him sometimes. He might not remember the actual event but he sees things from his life, he just doesn't know what it's all about. He thinks it's like watching other people's lives.'

'Oh, well I know he was worried about you seeing things, but he never told us what that was about. He kept everything to himself and only ordered his death eaters to do what he wanted, but never explained. So is that it, do you want to check any more Potter?'

'No, but you call me Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley and Granger, why?'

'It's just what I've always called you because we never liked each other, but you always called me Malfoy, well you did have a nickname for me as well.'

Harry stared at Malfoy, 'Ferret, because this strange looking bloke turned you into a ferret when you were going to curse me why my back was turned.'

'Yeah, so you and Weasley always called me ferret after that.'

'Well, you've been honest even with something that embarrassed you. Alright, then I'm fine with you working for Charlie. Is there anything else you want to tell him babe?'

'No, just…the…employment,' Charlie put his hand to his throat.

'It's fine love, so just fill out the forms and bring them back next week.'

'I will thanks Mr. Weasley,' Draco put his hand out and shook it then turned to Harry and put his hand out, 'Thanks, for saving my life.'

'Even though I don't remember, you're welcome.'

Harry watched him go before he faced Charlie, 'He really doesn't want that life, it's just that we hated each other for years, but he really liked you. One thing though love, he thought you were cute, so make sure he stays away from you.'

Charlie laughed softly, 'You're…my love.'

Harry smiled, 'I know, but we're finished for the day. So Lucy, thanks for everything, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Thanks,' Charlie croaked.

'You're welcome, I'll see you both tomorrow.'

'Come on love, let's go home.'

The following day, Charlie stayed in Harry's office working with Lucy, Harry went with Kingsley while he spoke to a few shop owners in Diagon Alley. Seeing what the ministry could do to make them feel safer even if Voldemort was gone. Even though Harry was only guarding Kingsley, he read everyone as well. All of them were still on edge that another dark witch or wizard could rise to be like Voldemort and none of them ever want to go through another war like they had been. Another thing Harry read was almost all the people that Kingsley spoke with had lost someone due to Voldemort and his death eaters. The more Harry learned about Voldemort and from what people went through, the more he realised how bad their world had been for so long and it did make Harry understand why people kept thanking him. Harry and Kingsley got back to the ministry, Harry leaving Kingsley at his office then Harry went back to his. He had lunch with Charlie before the interviews started again with Harry reading every person that came in, then Harry would tell Charlie everything. When they finished for the day, Lucy left, then Harry and Charlie headed home for a nice relaxing evening alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

The following morning, Harry and Charlie flooed to the Burrow where Molly hugged Charlie for so long that Arthur had to pry his wife's arms from around their son, but Charlie just smiled at his parents.

'It…fine.'

'Charlie understands mum, he knows you've been a little worried about him and everyone. So he told me to tell you if you want to hug him or drop into our place, you can.'

'Thank you Charlie, but look at your throat.'

Charlie looked at Harry again, 'It's getting there, he said it doesn't hurt as much anymore unless he over does it with talking. That's been the hardest thing with Charlie, he likes to really go into detail when he talks, now he can't, so he's frustrated.'

'It'll get there son, just have some patients.'

'I…know dad.'

'Harry, Charlie, these are my parents, Jean and Alfred Granger, mum dad, Harry, my best friend and Charlie, his partner and of course one of the Weasley's.'

'It's nice to meet you both,' Harry shook their hands, then Charlie did, 'Charlie thinks the same.'

'It's a pleasure to meet both of you and Hermione did explain what happened to Charlie. We can see that nasty scar on your neck.'

'Yeah, his throat was cut,' Harry kept his arm around Charlie before they sat down, 'But he's fine, aren't you love?'

'Getting…there.'

'This must feel strange to you Harry, you don't normally talk that much. Just say what you have to and that's it, but now, because Charlie is a talker, you have to do it for him,' Ron grinned.

'Oh, well I have been talking a lot for Charlie, unless he writes everything down. But I didn't know I wasn't a talker, you never mentioned that.'

'You aren't Harry, you would just say the basics, that's it. Sometimes that would frustrate me, I would want you to explain things more. But are you ever going to see a specialist, see if they might be able to do something about regaining your memory?'

'I've accepted I won't Hermione and I've made a new life for myself, it's fine, I'm used to it now,' Harry smiled at Charlie, 'But Ron, tell me more about the ferret.'

Ron spluttered, 'What in the name of merlin do you want to know about him for?'

'Charlie gave him a job, he's going to be a trainee healer to work with a full dragon healer.'

'Charlie, why are you letting that ferret work for you, he's a git?'

Charlie looked at Harry, 'I did read him and he was honest and really wants to work for Charlie, but he also works with a dragon healer now, for no money, just to learn. I still spoke to Henry though, Malfoy said they interrogated him, even used something called veritaserum on him. I wanted to make absolutely sure before I let him be alone with Charlie.'

'Veritaserum is a truth potion Harry, the aurors use it quite often when they interrogate suspects or prisoners,' Hermione explained.

'Oh okay, that makes me feel a little better. But also, Malfoy thought Charlie was cute, so now I have to make sure he doesn't come onto my husband.'

'So the ferret is gay, he went out with Parkinson, maybe that was all for show.'

'Maybe, I don't remember Ron,' Harry grinned.

'So how are the plans coming along Charlie?' Bill asked. Charlie wrote on some parchment and handed it to Bill, 'The buildings are underway and so are all the fences. I've been interviewing people over the last couple of days, using Harry's office, plus Harry gets to read them for me at the same time. But out of all the ones I interviewed, I know I've got the handlers I need, staff to just clean up, two cooks and a couple to look after all the guests that come to the reserve, so it's getting there. It was lucky Harry had the land to begin with, had everything I needed, even large caves for the dragons and each sections has a small pond. It was just perfect in every way.'

'Sounds good Charlie, can't wait to see it when it's open. So when are you going back to work on the dragons and eggs?' Percy asked and saw Charlie take the parchment back and write again before handing it to Percy, 'Tomorrow Harry and I are heading to Russia so I can negotiate on some eggs and a couple of mating dragons. Then we head back to Romania next week.'

Everyone noticed Harry tightened his hold on Charlie, 'You'll keep him safe Harry, that's why you're going.' Arthur said.

'I know dad, it's just going there, where it happened and there are still some of his death eaters there. But Kingsley spoke with the Romania minister, he's organised for two aurors to be with us the whole time.'

'At least Charlie will be safe Harry. But I did want to tell you I read up on reincarnation and more on Merlin. Now he was able to apparate to anywhere in the world, the only wizard to be able to do that, so like you, but you never actually apparated, you just vanished from here and landed in Romania, that's a bit different than apparating. Now on reincarnation, it is done by powerful witches and wizards, their the only ones that can have their souls reborn. So it could be possible. Are you going to speak with the Unspeakables about it?'

'I see them in a couple of weeks, I'll ask them after I go through that department. So I could be the reincarnated soul of Merlin. But about that, you've all told me that my power came out after I killed Voldemort, if I have Merlin's soul and he was powerful, why didn't his or my power show before?'

'It could have been the horcrux Harry. But there could be another reason. When I was reading up on reincarnation it did say that certain people didn't want their souls to go into just anyone. So even though they were dead and their souls were in limbo, it waited until the right person came along. When I was reading all this, I found out that Godric Gryffindor wanted his soul to get reborn, so I studied more and I believe his soul waited until Albus Dumbledore was born. They have so much in common and are so alike in many ways. I plan to speak with his portrait when I can, see if he knows anything about it. So you see, Merlin's soul might have been waiting until you came along, but also the pure soul of Merlin's might have sensed that piece of Voldemorts soul you had inside you, so it waited until it was destroyed. Maybe while you were unconscious that night is when Merlin's soul went into you or it could have been there since you were born, but the horcrux stopped your power and his power because the dark magic around a horcrux would be powerful enough to block it. But from what I've been learning on Merlin and some of the things you're now able to do, I believe you are the reincarnation of Merlin. He was also dark haired and I found out that his hair always seemed to stick up when he was a child, that is why he grew his hair, it was like Dumbledore, very long. He also wore glasses and was small for a man, not just shorter than other men, but all over, like you are.'

'Not…all over,' Charlie croaked but grinned at Harry.

'We don't need to hear that Charlie, keep Harry's private parts to yourself,' Ron scowled at his brother.

Harry chuckled, 'He does Ron, all to himself.'

'Don't start you two, we do not need to hear about your sex life,' Bill said.

'Not…much…of a sex…life at…the…moment.'

'Poppy said you need to take it easy Charlie, so stop pushing it.'

'So Charlie's been after it more but you're not letting him Harry?'

'Not a lot and I won't let him do anything, but that's all I'm saying about that.'

'I think we get the picture even if we don't want to.' George said.

'One more thing on Merlin Harry, he was also a seer. So maybe those visions you had about Voldemort were part of that, I don't know though. A seer is someone that will see future events, like the prophecy made about you and that was made just after you were born.'

'So you're saying if I am the reincarnated soul of Merlin, I might see future events?'

'Maybe, when a soul is reincarnated not all their gifts, I'll call them gifts for now, but not all those will get reborn, power is difference. You are powerful in your own right, so you just got a lot more. All you can do is wait and see if you go into a trance and see something that hasn't happened yet, that's what he did, go into a trance. I do know though he would go into those trances and they would last up to a couple of days at a time. It was like he was asleep, but he wasn't.'

'I don't mind having the power, it saved Charlie's life, but I'm not sure about seeing things, not after you told me about the prophecy.'

'Maybe…you see…if the reserve…makes money,' Charlie said grinning at Harry.

'That will Charlie, you told me how many people have said they would love to go see large dragons and can't because this country never had them, now they will.'

'He's right Charlie, you've told us the same things and even though I did see those dragons during the triwizard tournament, that was different. I'd like to see them naturally, doing normal things,' Bill said.

Charlie wrote again then handed the parchment to Harry, 'Charlie said people love to watch the big dragons mate, they pay extra for that. Blimey, imagine two great big Hungarian horntails going at it, that would be like Charlie and I,' Harry grinned making Charlie laugh, which made Harry laugh, then everyone around the table laughed because apart from the Grangers, everyone else had seen the few holes in the walls caused by Harry and Charlie when they have sex.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Charlie had been to a few countries and worked out to get dragons, mating pairs along with eggs. The Romanian aurors asked Harry for some assistance and they did end up catching the last of the death eaters because Harry was able to find them. Harry grabbed Harrison's arm with the dark mark on it and that let Harry know where the death eaters were hiding. After that, Harry started to relax knowing the last of Voldemorts supporters were finally locked up.

Charlie was finally able to talk properly and of course he could have as much hard, rough or gentle sex as he wanted and he wanted it a lot. All the buildings were finished at the reserve, then Charlie placed all the enchantments around the property to stop the dragons flying away, they could fly all around the area, but not passed the enchanted areas placed high in the sky, that gave the dragons a chance to stretch their wings without going too far. He had hired all the staff including his full time healer, with Draco Malfoy as the trainee healer. He had men and woman handlers, a good mixture of age as well. So he sent word to all the places he had bought dragons and eggs to let them know to start bringing them over.

Harry walked next to Lucy through the ministry then left him at the doors of the department of mysteries. He was greeted by a man who followed Harry through all the different departments inside the department of mysteries. He only found one person and they weren't a death eater or supporter, just someone that didn't like Harry and the fact he could read their thoughts. So Harry never bothered saying anything about the man that didn't like him because it wasn't anything dangerous. Then Harry stepped over to one of the Unspeakables.

'I was hoping for a chance to speak with one of you, in regards to reincarnation.'

'We do study up on reincarnation Mr. Potter. Normally we can't talk about what we do, but since we heard about some of the things you have been able to do, we've been studying up on everything we do know about you.'

'So is there a chance I have a reincarnated soul, because one of the aurors mentioned it once, he thought I might be the reincarnated soul of Merlin. My friend, Hermione Granger who is the smartest witch around, she studied up on it for me and said we do have a lot of similarities.'

'That is what we have been studying, now if you would let us, there is a test we can do to determine if your soul is a reborn soul. It doesn't take long and is harmless.'

'I would like to know one way or another.'

'Alright, follow me,' the man and Harry walked off and went into a room with a large silver instrument, 'This reads souls, it will tell us if you have a reincarnated soul, once I do some adjustments on it, it can let us know who that soul was.'

'Just before you start, I should mention something and the minister did say that you keep everything confidential and this is something I would like you to keep confidential.'

'Of course, we ask the same of you, that you don't repeat anything you might have seen in our department, also, what you might have read in us when you walked through checking everyone.'

'Yes, Kingsley mentioned that as well, you have my word I won't say anything, I won't even be putting any of this into a file. Now souls, do you know about horcruxes?'

'Yes, that is another thing we do study, what the affect is on someone that split their soul. We have been studying Voldemorts body since he was brought here.'

'Oh, I never knew that. Anyway, I was made into a horcrux, by accident. When he tried to kill me as a baby and because of what my mother did, the horcrux he was going to make didn't become one, I did. Now I let Voldemort kill me so he could die, I survived luckily and from what Albus Dumbledore's portrait said, he thought the horcrux would actually protect me as it was destroyed.'

'Yes, that is the reason you were able to survive the killing curse again. So that is why all this power has just started to emerge from you, the horcrux, or dark soul of Voldemorts blocked your power from coming out.'

'Yeah, that's what my friend Hermione told me.'

'Alright, then this instrument will pick up if it has caused you any problems, which by looking at you, I don't think it has. All you have to do is stand there and the instrument will scan you, well scan your soul.'

Harry nodded then watched as the man pointed his wand at the instrument, then he felt a tingle go through him as a light from the instrument was moving over him. He stood there watching until the light stopped and the man pulled a small crystal orb from the bottom then pointed his wand at it.

'Harry James Potter, his soul is the reincarnated soul of Merlin. There is a black spot left from where Voldemorts soul had been. The memory loss is the damaged caused by that black spot,' a strange high pitched voice said as the orb glowed.

'Memory loss Mr. Potter?'

'I woke up later that day, the day of the fighting and I don't remember anything. My friends have been filling me in. I will get flashes of things I've seen and done, but it's like I'm watching someone else, not me. My friends and the minister decided to keep it quiet in case death eaters decided to try and kill me by saying they were a friend of mine. We weren't sure what caused it, whether it was his soul or all the traumatic things I've been through for someone that's only my age, eighteen.'

'At least you know it was caused by the piece of Voldemorts soul leaving you. You also know that you are the reincarnated soul of Merlin. This org is the official record that stays in this department, but I can make you a copy if you like?'

'Yes, thank you, I would like to show my friend Hermione since she's the one that suggested I ask you about this.'

'I would like to meet this friend of yours Mr. Potter, she might be someone that would suit working here.'

'From what everyone's told me including Minerva McGonagall, Hermione is very smart, logical and really takes her time to think things through. She also had to re teach me all the magic I've learned over the years.'

'Then tell her from me that if she is interested in becoming an unspeakable to send us an owl and I will interview her. Now here is your copy of the soul reading.'

'Thank you, but can I ask one more thing. Since I don't remember anything and I've been told about Voldemort, how he was always after me and how I killed him. Do you think I could see him, just for a minute?'

'I think you have earned that right Mr. Potter, so follow me,' the man and Harry walked off and into another room.

Harry stared at the body of Voldemort, then stepped beside him, 'I saw memories of him, how he looked, but he really is evil looking, isn't he.'

'He's looks come from splitting his soul seven times, I will tell you this. He was born with an evil soul, it never came from his parents or anyone from his family, it was just in him when he was conceived.'

'Can that happen a lot, being born evil?'

'Some more than others, yes it does. Everyone will have a very small amount of bad in them, now that could just mean they could not trust a friend and want proof, nothing dangerous. You get all degrees of evil, from the smallest up to the worst, which so far has been Voldemort. So you did our world a great service when you kill him.'

'I've been told about everything he did, so even though I don't like the fact I killed someone, him I don't mind. Anyway, thank you for all the information and you all know now you're department is clean of any of his supporters,' Harry shook the man's hand.

'Yes, it does make us a bit more relaxed now knowing we have trustworthy people here. It was nice to meet you Mr. Potter and I can say from everyone in this department that we all wish you to have a safe and calm life now he is gone.'

'Yeah, my partner tells me the same thing,' Harry smiled then left the department of mysteries and headed up to the auror office, 'Henry.'

'Harry, something going on?'

'No, but you were right. I just came from the department of mysteries and I am the reincarnated soul of Merlin,' Harry showed the auror the file.

Henry read the file, 'Blimey Harry, that was just a guess on my part. But you don't remember anything because of that being destroyed.'

'Yeah, I told the unspeakable, so the instrument that scanned me worked it out.'

'At least now you know the reason Harry. But how do you feel about being the reincarnated soul of Merlin, the greatest wizard there ever was?'

'Not really sure yet, I know you and Kingsley have told me some of the things I do is incredible and usually impossible. It has helped though, so in that sense I like it.'

'We'll you've done good with it Harry, you're cleaning out this place of all his supporters. Anyway, how's Charlie?'

'Good, he's at the reserve getting the dragons settled. He hasn't stopped smiling since the first one arrived. He's taking me out there on the weekend to show me around. Anyway, I just wanted you to know what I found out. I'll let you get back to work while I do the same.'

Henry handed Harry the file, 'Even though you can't remember, at least you know the reason. You are starting a new life, a good life with Charlie, so enjoy it.'

'I am Henry,' Harry smiled then left the auror office and headed back to his own and he did feel good about himself even if he didn't remember. But now it really didn't concern him, not like it did before. He had a great life with Charlie, had wonderful friends, life couldn't get better as far as Harry was concerned.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

Harry was sitting at the desk in the office of his home reading one of the files from work. He needed to make some notes, so he opened the drawer to grab some parchment when a small black book fell down. Harry looked puzzled but picked up and the book and started reading.

'Holy shit,' Harry stared at the words written, he got up and poured himself a drink before sitting on the sofa in his office, thinking about what he'd been reading.

Charlie stepped into the living room, 'Harry, sorry I'm late,' he called out but never got a response, 'Harry, you home?' again nothing, 'Must be working late himself,' Charlie shrugged then went upstairs to shower and change. He walked down the stairs and into his office and saw Harry asleep on the sofa. He had a book across his chest, so Charlie picked it up. He was going to put it on the desk, but decided to see what Harry had been reading, 'Oh shit,' Charlie quickly cast his patronus then sat beside Harry, 'Blimey Harry.' he kept staring down at his partner when he heard Hermione and Ron's voice. 'Contact Poppy for me, tell her I need her to check on Harry then get in here.'

Ron raced into the room, 'Hermione's contacting Poppy, now what's going on Charlie?'

'A lot Ron, just wait and I'll explain after Poppy checks on Harry.'

Hermione and Poppy stepped into the office, the matron went straight over to Harry and started to examine him.

'It's like he's in a coma, a suspended sleep, what's going on Charlie?'

'I came home and found Harry like that, then found this book, Hermione read it will you.'

Hermione took the book, 'I saw Harry's future, we set this house up ready for when Harry and his partner Charlie got together, they are truly soul mates. The land for the dragon reserve was bought not long after I married James, again ready for when Harry and Charlie got married. I saw the suffering my son was going to go through and there was nothing I could do to stop it but I knew he would survive and I knew his love for Charlie will get him through those first few months after the death of Voldemort. When Harry's life with his love and his job finally put him at peace and he finds out he is the reincarnated soul of the great wizard Merlin, and Charlie is the reincarnated soul of Merlin's partner, Harry will fall into a suspended sleep that will last for three days. When he wakes, he will be whole and well, ready to start his new life with his love and his friends. I placed a charm on my diary so when it felt Harry's inner peace he would find it. To Charlie who will find Harry unconscious, know there is nothing wrong with him, he is healing during this time and that's all, so Poppy, you do not need to worry or do anything for my son. As Harry's mother I wanted to do everything I could to give my beautiful son a good life when he was older since I was not able to do it for him as a child. There is one more thing that his closest friends and Charlie should know. Harry was sexually abused as a child, that is one reason why Harry never goes into details when he talks about things. He never wanted to give too much away in case his friend Hermione worked it out, she is the brightest witch there is and will do a lot for our world, but Harry never wanted her or anyone to know. But I tell you this for Harry, he needs his friends, he needs his family and they need to understand. He will be healthy and whole when he wakes, but because of what he went through as a child, Harry and Charlie adopt other abused children and give them a loving home where Harry is able to help these children through their terrible past. Ron becomes the favourite uncle to these children, teaching them everything he can. Of course Hermione and Ron end up their godparents and love them like Sirius loved Harry. I wished I could have been there for my son, but he did have the best friends around. They gave Harry a normal and stable life even with everything Voldemort put him through. There is another book here for Harry, it is disguised as a children's fairy tale book, one from the muggle world. It's just my thoughts and my words to my son, so Charlie, let him know when he wakes. One last thing to the people that care for my boy, when he does wake, he will have his memory back, he needed to find peace in his soul and in his heart before those traumatic memories could be returned to him, it gave him time to heal, so that is what he's doing, healing and he will finally be able to put his terrible past to rest. Tell my son how much I loved him, how much his father loved him and we would die a thousand times more to make sure he survived. Charlie, you and Harry are truly soul mates and will live a long and very happy life together.' Hermione finished reading then wiped the tears from her face, 'Lily Potter was a seer.'

'Yeah, she was and saw all that, all this, it's incredible.' Ron said as he stared down at Harry, 'At least we know why Harry wasn't a talker.'

'Yeah, we do and I sometimes want to go curse some muggles. Poppy, there doesn't seem a lot for you to do, but can you let Minerva and Albus' portrait know about this, I'm sure they would like to know.'

'I will Charlie and it's the most incredible thing I have ever heard. If you need me Charlie, let me know, but I don't think you will.'

'I will Poppy, thanks.'

'Do you want help putting Harry into bed Charlie?' Ron asked.

'No, I'll just levitate him up, you could turn the bed down for me.'

'We'll go do that now,' Hermione and Ron left the room as Charlie levitated Harry up the stairs and into their bedroom and onto the bed, 'I'll wait outside while you undress him,' Hermione left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Charlie had finished getting Harry comfortable, Ron called out to Hermione, 'You can come back in now.'

'I don't want to leave Harry alone while he's like this, but we're having trouble settling a couple of the dragons.'

'We can stay Charlie, might even get Neville and Luna to stay at times as well.'

'That's a good idea Hermione, thanks. Blimey, I'm blown away by all this. Harry was Merlin and I was Merlin's partner.'

'Yeah, maybe that's why Harry felt so comfortable with you that first day. Even before you two talked that night about being gay. You're souls sensed each other.'

'I think you're right Ron, Harry did say he felt comfortable with Charlie and Charlie seemed to want to help Harry and not ask us who were Harry's friends.'

'It was strange, I never had a lot to do with Harry before that day, but from the moment he saw me and didn't know who he was, I wanted to help him.'

'About what his mother wrote, he would find out he was the reincarnated soul of Merlin, he must have gone into the department of mysteries today.'

'Yeah, he was, it was the day he was going to read everyone but ask them about reincarnation. I wonder what they said to him apart from being Merlin in his past life.'

'I saw a file on the desk in your office, maybe that's what he found out.'

Charlie smiled, 'Go on, go see if there is anything.'

Hermione grinned then hurried from the room and down into the office. She looked through one file, it was about work. She picked up another one and read before hurrying back up the stairs.

'It's here, Harry Potter, his soul is the reincarnated soul of Merlin. There is a black spot left from where Voldemorts soul had been. The memory loss is the damage caused by that black spot.'

'So that's what Lily meant, he's healing right now, healing that black spot.'

'Sounds like it Charlie, at least we know what caused Harry to lose his memory and that he is going to get it back.'

'We should go let the family know, I'm sure they will want to see him. Now we'll come back in the morning so you can go to work and we'll contact Neville and Luna, see if they can stay at times as well.'

'Thanks Ron, I'll see you both tomorrow.'

'Remember to eat Charlie, it's not like Harry's in danger or going anywhere.'

'I will Hermione, and thanks,' Charlie watched his brother and Hermione leave, then lay down next to Harry, staring at his face and realised how peaceful he looked. One thing Charlie was waiting to see when Harry woke, was how he looked, would he look like he's put his past behind him, now he just had to wait and see.

Three days later, not only was Charlie in the bedroom with Harry, but so were all the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus as he was now dating Ginny, Kingsley, Henry and Minerva was also there. They had no idea when he would wake just that he would wake sometimes today. Every now and then, some would leave the room and go downstairs to make a cup of tea and something to eat, then the others would, but not once did Charlie leave the room or the bed, he just stayed right next to Harry. When it was getting to late afternoon, Harry moved and everyone stared down at him.

Harry slowly blinked a few times, then opened his eyes. He saw Charlie and smiled, but everyone saw the look on Harry's face, he looked peaceful, healthy and they knew right then that Harry Potter was going to be alright.

The end:


End file.
